


Amuleto de la suerte

by Roroanama2003



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roroanama2003/pseuds/Roroanama2003
Summary: Yui le da un amuleto de la suerte a Kyoko pero es descubierta por dos invitadas inesperadas... Toda la historia trata de como Kyoko madura y acepta sus sentimientos por su novia, tambien el hecho de que su vida no le depara un futuro acogedor. Yui x Kyoko, Akari x Chinatsu, Himawari x Sakurako





	1. Chapter 1

(Flashback)  
Me abrazaba a mí misma mientras mis lágrimas corrían sin parar por mi rostro, no quería llorar pero no podía evitarlo, un niño había sido muy malo conmigo, me hizo raspar mis rodillas y pinto mi camiseta con colores muy feos, también con un marcador me rayo toda la cara.  
(Kyoko...) Levanto mi mirada para ver a Yui preocupada. Me avergoncé y mire hacia otro lado, yo le había dicho a Yui que sería una niña valiente y que podría ir al parque a jugar por mi cuenta. En ese momento Yui me abrazo con fuerza. Yo partí en llanto en el hombro de Yui quien solo me abrazaba más fuerte, luego de un rato me calme.  
(Tranquila yo estoy aquí nada malo te va a pasar, ese niño se va a llevar mañana un mal día no dejare que se salga con la suya)  
Me se sostuve de Yui un rato hasta que escuche las palabras que pronunciaba Yui que hacían a mi corazón latir muy rápido.  
(Te daré tu amuleto de la suerte) Sin decir nada más me deje llevar...  
(Fin del flashback)  
Abrí mis ojos para ver a la profesora con una mirada furiosa (Trajo los deberes Toshino-san) Negué la pregunta de la profe con un movimiento de mi cabeza y la profesora me dio otro de sus típicos sermones el cual ignore totalmente, al fin al cabo siempre pasaba los exámenes. Al terminar su largo discurso, me dijo que me daba plazo hasta mañana para terminarlos y que Yui me supervisara de hacerlos.  
Yui suspiro con fastidio pero le dio el visto bueno a la profesora quien se dio media vuelta y se retiró del salón dándole fin a las clases.  
Me estire pues sentía el cuerpo algo rígido después de dormir tanto en esta silla.  
(Me voy a comprar una almohada de Mirakurun) Sin decir nada Yui puso mi cuaderno en la mesa y me miro a los ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlos.  
(No te escapas de esta Kyoko solo completa la tarea)  
Hice un pequeño puchero *Como hacen los niños al querer algo y rogarle a sus madres* pero Yui no me hizo caso y solo se sentó en el puesto de al frente.  
(Aquí no me puedo concentrar, vayamos a la sala Club)  
(Si vamos a la sala ¿Los haces?)  
Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, tome mi mochila y salí mientras daba saltitos hacia la sala club.  
Al llegar note que no había nadie, Yui me dijo que Akari le tocaba hoy la limpieza y Chinatsu decidió ayudarla. Aparte de que ese día no vendrían pues tenían pijamada en la casa de Sakurako.  
(Las envidio) Dije mientras jugaba con mi lápiz.  
(No te distraigas) Yui saco un libro de su mochila y se propuso a leerlo.  
Hice todo lo posible para concentrarme pero solo logre responder 3 preguntas de 10.  
(Ahhhh) Me deje caer hacia atrás sintiéndome realizada.  
(Te faltan 7) Dijo Yui mientras miraba mi cuaderno.  
(Ya hice mucho deberías recompensar a tu Reina) Levante mi mano para que Yui la besara pero antes de pararme para continuar con mi jugarreta* Yui tomo mi mano y planto un beso en esta.  
(Y-Yui) No solo beso me mano sino que entrelazo nuestros dedos y se puso encima mío.  
(Termina la tarea y te daré una recompensa) Dijo susurrándome al oído antes de lamer mi cuello y quitarse de encima mío.  
Tome mi cuaderno y empecé a responder las preguntas. Estaba distraída, sin darme cuenta ya había acabado.  
Le mostré mi cuaderno a Yui quien empezó a revisar las preguntas. Al terminar no pude evitar sentir mi corazón latir más fuerte y entonces Yui se acercó a mí, me dijo al oído.  
(Hare cualquier cosa que me pidas) Me sonroje y pensé en algo que quería de Yui hace días.  
(Puedes-Puedes bueno ya sabes que es lo que me gusta porque preguntarías algo tan vergonzoso) Yui se rio y me mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja.  
(Porque mi memoria no es tan buena como la tuya por eso tienes que decírmelo)  
(Dame un beso) Yui me beso la mejilla.  
(En la boca) Ella me dio un ligero rose de labios.  
(Maldición bésame como siempre recorre mi boca con tu lengua, quítame la fuerza, hazme tuya Yui) A lo último cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Entonces sentí la mano de Yui en mi rostro y comenzó a atraerme hacia ella.  
Sentí sus labios presionarse contra las mismos, al principio era un roce pero ella lo hizo más profundo no pude evitarlo pero mi voz se empezó a escapar entonces Yui metió su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a recorrerla. Sin poder evitarlo rodee a Yui con mis brazos y ella tomándome aun con más fuerza hizo que el espacio entre nosotras fuera nulo. Gemí y Yui me empujó hacia atrás. Yui saco mi lengua de mi boca con un movimiento suave y chupo mi lengua. Mi cerebro se empezó a apagar y deje de pensar.  
Fue cuando escuche la voz que menos deseaba en ese momento.  
(Toshino Kyok...) Antes de seguir con su entrada noto lo que Yui me hacía y ella parecía no notar la presencia de Ayano.  
Empuje a Yui quien en el momento no le importó abrazándome más fuerte, en medio de mi desesperación y falta de oxigene mordí con fuerza la lengua de Yui.  
(Au, cuál es tu pobema) Dijo mientras su estaba lengua afuera de su boca, entonces noto la cara de impacto de Ayano pero antes de poder decir algo una explosión de sangre se hizo presente detrás de Ayano.  
(CHITOSE) En efecto ella estaba en el suelo y su ropa estaba cubierta con sangre mientras sus fosas nasales parecían expulsarla a presión.  
(REACCIONA) Ayano empezó a sacudirla pero la sangre no dejaba de salir.  
(Vamos Ayano ven aquí aún hay espacio ahaha) La sangre salió aún más a precisión y Chitose se empezó a poner pálida.  
(Ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería) Yui se quitó de encima mío y tomo a Chitose de los brazos teniendo cuidado de no mover mucho su cabeza.  
(Hagan paso) Dijo Ayano quien llevaba los pies de ella, yo iba en el frente guiando a Ayano y abriendo las puertas cuando era necesario, por el accidente no habíamos podido cambiarnos de zapatos al entrar a la escuela y enserio, siento eso presidenta del consejo pero creo que casi mato a Chitose.  
Llegamos a la enfermería pero la sangre seguía saliendo.  
(Tenemos que calmarla) Dijo Yui.  
(¿Pero cómo?) Me puse a pensar y una idea llego a mi mente, romper las ilusiones de Chitose sobre una relación imaginaria con Ayano.  
(Ayano, entiendo tu amor hacia mí pero la chica que está aquí, me conquisto por completo y de ningún modo lo haría contigo solo con ella) Bese a Yui y cuando me separe note que la sangre dejo de salir.  
Todas suspiramos, aliviados por saber que ella no moriría hoy desangrada.  
Entonces un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Ayano vio como Yui y yo nos besábamos, nadie absolutamente nadie con excepción de los padres de Yui que en una ocasión cuando éramos pequeñas vieron como Yui me daba mi "amuleto de la suerte" por suerte los padres de Yui eran más liberales por lo que no les molesto de hecho incitaron a Yui a continuar.  
(Supongo que es hora de irnos, es tarde y mañana tenemos clases) Yui se paró, me tomo del pescuezo de mi uniforme y me arrastro fuera de la habitación.  
Apenas salimos ella se dirigió hacia la sala club y comenzó a besarme otra vez. Intente quitarla pero ella me agarro de las caderas y comenzó a bajar sus manos, Yui nunca era tan atrevida, porque ella sabía que aún no estaba lista para ese nivel de caricias, me besaba así porque debía estar nerviosa o ansiosa después de todo siempre hemos mantenido esto en secreto, nunca aparte de los padres de Yui y supongo que ahora Ayano y Chitose, nos han visto besarnos.  
(Yui, para no estoy lista) Yui siguió, me quito las pantis y apenas hizo eso le di una fuerte patada en la cara.  
(YUI) Me tape mi zona más preciada mientras veía como Yui miraba las pantis en sus manos, como si el tiempo se congelara Yui se quedó viendo mis pantis un rato, hasta que pareciendo caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho, las lanzo y corrió hacia el closet.  
Me quede quieta un rato, tome mis pantis y me las puse de vuelta. Me acerque al closet, le di unos cuantos golpecitos a la puerta.  
(Lo siento Kyoko, estaba nerviosa y me deje llevar por el calor del momento)  
"(Ni siquiera estábamos en eso)" Suspire y mire hacia un lado, pensando en que decir, cosa que no hacía muy seguido.  
(Está bien, pero aún no estoy lista para llegar tan lejos contigo) Yui abrió un poco la puerta del closet.  
(Lo sé y lo siento, no volverá a pasar lo prometo) Sonreí y tome la mano de Yui que se asomaba por la puerta del closet.  
(Venga, sal de ahí, tu fabulosa reina ya ha perdonado todos tus pecados) Jale la mano de Yui pero esta se negó a salir.  
(Quiero quedarme aquí un ratito más) Me acerque a la puerta del closet y metí mi cabeza en esta, para ver a Yui con sus manos en su entrepierna, no solo eso sino que estaban bajo sus pantis, apenas paso eso ella cerro con fuerza la puerta del closet.  
(Lo siento Kyoko, pero si yo fuera un hombre ya habría roto el pantalón, porque nunca antes había llegado tan lejos) Yui salió del closet y se dirigió al baño. Me quede paralizada mientras Yui hacia lo que estuviera haciendo en el baño, la imagen se repetía en mi mente al igual que el aroma que desprendía de allí me mantenía algo mareada.  
Ya había leído Doujins de ese estilo, pero nunca lo había hecho, además por alguna razón esos Doujins nunca me han provocado sentirme caliente ahí debajo de la misma manera que lo hace Yui cuando nos besamos.  
Acerque mi oreja a la puerta del baño y un sonido acuoso se hizo presente, me quede ahí escuchándolo, hasta escuchar a alguien acercarse a la puerta me pare y fingí ver por la puerta de entrada a alguien a lo lejos.  
(¿Qué haces Kyoko?) No respondí y me concentre más en mirar afuera, como si algo de allí me interesara, pero de hecho si vi algo un poco un raro, eran Akari y Chinatsu pero no parecían dirigirse adonde Yui me dijo, además estaban tomadas de la mano.  
Yui también fue a mirar y se quedó viendo a las dos, entonces Akari jalo la mano de Chinatsu y ambas se dieron un beso. Ambas nos quedamos calladas y nos miramos entre nosotras.  
(¿Son pareja?) Levante mis hombros en señal de no saber qué tipo de relación tenían ambas, además con suerte notaba la presencia de Akari allí.  
(Supongo… Espera ¿Nosotras que somos?) Yui me miro y luego se sonrojo cayendo en cuenta de la pregunta que yo hacía.  
(Bueno, no se supongo que amigas)  
(Pero nos besamos y bueno casi tenemos sexo) Yui se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza.  
(Bueno eso es cierto, pero nunca hemos formalizado nuestra relación) Ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos dicho algo ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Solo nos besábamos como si nada.  
Yui se sonrojo y me ofreció su mano.  
(Si quieres podemos intentarlo, aunque sea un tiempo…) Me sonroje y mire la mano de Yui, pero ya nos hemos besado así que supongo que esto es lo correcto.  
Estire mi mano y toma la Yui mientras aun veíamos a la parejilla de Akari y Chinatsu besarse.  
(Kyoko….) Mire a Yui y ella me beso suavemente, rodee mis manos por su cuello profundizando el beso, amando la sensación preguntándome como sería el futuro, bueno nuestro futuro juntas…


	2. Amuleto

(¿Yui, me puedo quedar en tu casa?) Estábamos caminando por la calle, cerca del cruce donde nos separábamos y cada una se dirigía a su respectivo hogar.  
(Es la tercera vez esta semana Kyoko, ¿Pasa algo en tu casa otra vez?) Yui era la única persona consiente aparte de mis padres de los problemas que habían en mi casa, era típico ver a mi madre llorar y a mi padre estar ebrio teniendo sexo con su secretaria, al principio me preocupaba eso pero ahora me da realmente igual pero no soporto a ese vejestorio apestoso de alcohol, es fastidioso, por eso prefiero estar con mi ahora novia, Yui Funami.  
(Lo mismo de siempre) Continuo caminando en dirección a su casa, sé que Yui no me dejaría quedarme en mi casa con esa mierda de padres que ni se molestan en alimentarme, las únicas veces en que eso ha sucedido, era en la época en que mi padre iba a alcohólicos anónimos, pero lo mando al diablo al 5 mes, pero no podía estar todo el tiempo en casa de Yui, tenía que revisar que mi padre no se le diera por hacerle algo a su secretaria más allá al sexo ni que matara a mi madre, que tristemente era una gran posibilidad después de todo cada semana a mi madre el de gratis le daba una paliza y mi madre no se rajara las venas lo cual ha sucedido en más de una ocasión.  
(Ya veo… A este paso deberías mudarte conmigo) Me pare en seco, quería hacerlo pero no quería dejar tan sola a mi madre, a mi padre que lo atropellara un bus, podía ser mi padre y toda la cosa pero era un malnacido que no recordaba ni mi nombre, ya había llamado a la policía pensando que era una bandolera que entraba a robar.  
Yui tomo mi mano y me dio un beso en la mejilla, con un movimiento de su cabeza me indico que la siguiera, las cosas en mi casa eran un caos y al principio me afectaban bastante, pero ahora que había crecido con el apoyo de Yui y de Akari supere el hecho de que mi familia estuviera rota… Aunque prefería que estuviéramos sanamente separados.  
(Supongo que es mejor que olvidemos eso ahora solo estamos tu y yo) Apreté mi mano y asentí con la cabeza no sabía cómo lo hacía pero siempre se me subían los ánimos hablar con ella, cuando estaba triste iba con Yui que siempre sabia decir las palabras exactas.  
(Oye…. Yui ¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo en el baño?) Yui se quedó paralizada y sonrojada comenzó a tartamudear.  
(Buen-Bueno eso era un pequeño impulso que tuve nada más, solo me mas-Digo me lave la cara con algo de agua fría) Sabia que me mentía, también sabía que era lo que en realidad estaba haciendo solo quería comprobarlo, no me molestaba que lo hiciera ella misma, ella dijo eso solo es un pequeño impulso, estamos en la pubertad y tenemos las hormonas completamente cargadas así que eso de la masturbación es algo muy típico, aunque nunca lo he hecho yo.  
(¿Que se siente eso de masturbarse?) Yui comenzó a sudar frio, creo que estoy haciendo demasiado pesado el ambiente…  
(O no me digas Yui Funami que tiene un brazo más fuerte que el otro no lo ha hecho) El rostro avergonzado de Yui cambio a uno enojado.  
(Por supuesto que no) Yui se puso en frente mío y agresiva levanto sus hombros viéndose más grande.  
(O eres mano cambiada, eso sí que es dureza Yu-) Antes de poder terminar de decir su nombre recibí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, sabía que Yui se sentía aliviada por no tener que responder esa pregunta, dejaría ese tema de lado por hoy, quería divertirme y disfrutar de mi novia… Se siente algo extraño decirlo aunque sea solo en mi cabeza.  
(Eres una idiota Kyoko) Se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino andando más rápido, le seguí el paso, al llegar a la casa ella me cerró la puerta en la cara, sabía que era de broma no es la primera vez que lo hace, me acerque al timbre y lo toque, mantuve mi dedo en el botón hasta que Yui abrió la puerta y me arrastro dentro.  
(Solo han pasado unas horas desde que somos novias y ya me has hecho enojar) Me reí y puse mis manos en sus mejillas.  
(Acostúmbrate aun faltas muchísimas más horas, años y décadas) Yui sonrió, sabía que ella no podía resistir mi fabuloso encanto.  
(Ya me acostumbre a tus estupideces)…. Se suponía que dijera algo como "por eso te amo, porque eres así" o algo muy cursi…  
Me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso, con mis brazos tomo a Yui por su cuello y la acerco más a mí, mientras que ella me toma por mi cintura, el besos sube de nivel en el momento en que ella mete su lengua en mi boca, es una extraña sensación que hace que me sienta adormilada, me gusta bastante por lo que yo también daré pelea… Por alguna razón este beso es diferente de los otros es como si fuera aún más especial por supuesto sin superar la primera vez que nos dimos un beso aún sigue grabada en mi memoria, porque ese fue el día en que deje de llorar, porque ella hizo que todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieran, me hizo lo que soy ahora, me di cuenta de que Yui era la persona que me rescataría de toda mi desgracia y la mala suerte de haber nacido por error.  
(Flashback)  
No tenía un idea de donde estaba, solo recuerdo haber visto a un hombre muy extraño acercarse y tratar de tocarme, comencé a correr en medio de la multitud de este gigantesco parque de diversiones, la mama de Yui me invito a venir, pero mi mama y papa estaban gritándose, por eso vine sola, le intente preguntar pero me gane un golpe en el rostro por parte de mi padre, le dije a los padre de Yui que me dijeron que si y que el golpe fue un niño del parque.  
Hay mucha agua a mi alrededor no se ni como termine aquí, las lágrimas salen sin control, me da miedo no volver a encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero no quiero ir a casa, papa y mama estarán enojados…  
(Kyoko) Levanto mi mirada y en medio del agua sale Yui quien parece estar muy cansada, ella me abraza, mientras yo me sostengo de ella, noto que sus rodillas están sangrando y que le falta un zapato.  
(¿Yui, que paso?) Toco su rodilla y ella tiembla, la herida para ser bastante dolorosa, suavemente ella me toca la cabeza.  
(Yo no importo, ¿Estas bien?)  
(Claro que importas)  
(¿Por qué?, tú eres quien se perdió, es mi deber buscarte hasta encontrarte cueste lo que me cueste, prometí protegerte y yo no rompo mis promesas) Empujo a Yui lejos de mí.  
(¿DIME POR QUE HACES ESTO? YO SOLO SOY UNA INUTIL BUENA PARA NADA QUE LO UNICO QUE HACE ES LLORAR Y LLORAR, EL MUNDO SERIA MEJOR SI YO NO EXISTIERA) Caí sobre mis rodillas, las palabras que mi padre me decía se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, rompiéndome, burlándose de lo patética que soy.  
(Porque te quiero, y no quiero que algo malo te pase) Ella me levanta tomándome de las manos, miro sus ojos color café, parece que habla enserio.  
(TU ERES UNA BUENA PARA NADA, NUNCA NADIE TE VA AMAR NI QUERER, SOLO TE LO DIRAN PARA QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR CONTIGO MISMA PERO POR DENTRO ELLOS TE DETESTAN) La voz de mi padre se reprodujo en mi cabeza con fuerza.  
(Mientes… Nadie me querrá nunca)  
(No miento, de verdad te quiero) Los gritos de mi padre echándome la culpa de destruir su vida, mi madre gritándole a mi padre que pare de golpearla empiezan a hacerse presentes.  
(Demuéstramelo) La imagen de mi padre gritándome, mi madre pidiendo piedad se hacen presentes cada vez más fuertes. Yui toma mis manos y las pone en sus hombros.  
(¿Qué haces?)  
(Vi a mis padres hacerlo, dicen que es una muestra de cariño) Me pongo nerviosa e intento quitar de mis manos de sus hombros.  
(Tranquila… Pon tus manos aquí y yo pondré las mías aquí) Ella puso sus manos en mis caderas y me acerco a ella, suavemente junto sus labios contra los míos, me sorprendí pero en ese momentos los gritos de mis padres y sus imágenes desaparecieron, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Yui, me acerco a ella aún mas no quiero que esa sensación desaparezca me siento completamente en paz, me siento como si nada ni nadie me podría hacer daño. Ella se separa y me mira a los ojos, se ríe, me abraza aún más fuerte.  
(Te quiero mucho Kyoko-chan) Sin pensarlo lo suelto todo, la verdad del golpe en mi rostro, la verdad de porque lloraba, la verdad de porque quería siempre cerca de ella, le digo absolutamente todo, ya no soportaba tener que guardármelo…  
(Kyoko, deberíamos decirle a mis padres de seguro ellos…)  
(NO, ELLOS TE LLEVAN LEJOS Y NO VUELVES A VER A NADIE, LOS DEMAS NIÑOS SERAN MALOS CONMIGO Y-)Ella vuelve a juntar sus labios con los míos haciéndome callar.  
(Entonces yo no dejare que ellos te hagan daño, siempre que estés triste ven conmigo) Miro a Yui a los ojos y una extraña calidez se hace presente en mi pecho, llenándome de valor, de ganas de luchar, de ser yo misma y no ponerme a llorar.  
(Considéralo como un amuleto de la suerte, así ellos no podrán hacerte daño, es un escudo especial) Sonrió, ella me toma, me sube a su espalda y se apresura a meterse en el agua.  
(Vamos, mis padres están preocupados por ti) Ella nada hasta la orilla de lo que parecía ser un lago en el parque de diversiones, me deja en el suelo, me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta el hotel donde nos hospedábamos, sus padres nos dieron una gran cena, un pequeño regaño a Yui por no avisarle a sus padre donde estaba, no pudimos disfrutar mucho del parque de diversiones por lo que los padre de Yui pagaron otro día de hospedaje y otros boletos para jugar mañana. En este momento estamos en la habitación del hotel, los padres de Yui estaban descansando en la cama que estaba al lado de la nuestra… Yo no podía conciliar el sueño, la sensación en mis labios aun no desparecía, Yui estaba profundamente dormida, miro su rostro, parece tranquilo a comparación a como estaba siempre, con un rostro serio listo para la pelea... Bueno listo para defenderme, a pesar de que sé que ahora me quiere me pregunto ¿Por qué? Que habrá visto en ella en mí como para interesarse, sé que mi madre y la de ella son amigas pero sigue sin cuadrarme porque ella me defiende de esa manera tan feroz. Sigo mirándola un rato hasta que ella abre sus ojos.  
(¿Kyoko?) Me sonrojo y trato de voltearme pero ella me agarra y me acerca a ella, une nuestros labios con aun más fuerza mientras que se pone encima mío, no entiendo porque pero esto me hace sentir algo extraña, ella de repente mete su lengua en mi boca, siento como una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espalda en el momento que lo hace, como si mi cuerpo se mandara solo pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendo que nos unamos más, ella de repente se separa y quita mis manos de su cuello entrelaza nuestros dedos, me empieza lamer mi cuello, no lo entiendo pero me siento bien.  
(¡YUI!, no deberías hacer eso aun eres muy joven) La madre de Yui, la quita de encima de mí, ella parece estar algo confundida.  
(¿Ustedes lo hacen todo el tiempo, que tiene de malo?) Los padres de Yui se ríen y le acarician la cabeza a su hija.  
(Hablaremos de eso cuando volvamos a casa por ahora no debes hacer eso, y sin peros señorita) Yui asiente con la cabeza y luego todos nos volvemos a acostar, Yui me abraza por detrás, su calidez hace que me sonroje.  
(Yui) En ese instante me quedo dormida…  
(Fin del Flashback)


	3. Hormonas

Me separo de Yui, un pequeño hilo de saliva aún mantiene unida nuestras bocas, me sintiente algo extraña allí abajo, esa sensación ya me había causado varias veces pero el sentimiento de querer seguir a tener algo más fuerte no era suficiente para incitarme a abalanzarme sobre Yui… Probablemente porque no me sentía lista y porque hacer eso era un nuevo nivel de relación… apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, ese recuerdo es algo que cada vez que pasa por mi mente me deja sentimental.  
(Oye….Yui recuerdas nuestro primer beso) Yui asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojo.  
(Y pensar que esa fue la única vez que te tuve así en la cama….) Pise su pie con mucha fuerza, ella se agarró el pie y dijo que solo era una broma.  
(Ya hemos hablado de ese tema aún no estoy lista para llegar a ese nivel de relación) Yui se quitó la pantufla y reviso su dedo, el cual estaba un poco hinchado pero se lo merecía quien hace los comentarios estúpidos aquí soy yo.  
(Ya lo sé y lo entiendo, pero han pasado casi… 8 años y aún no pasa nada más allá de un beso)  
(Yui… Tenemos 14 años)  
(¿Y eso que tiene?)  
(Apenas empezamos a ser novias)  
(Técnicamente, a la única persona que he besado ha sido a ti, y bueno Chitose pero eso es otra historia) Suspiro, el tema del sexo ya de por si es complicado, teniendo en cuanta de que nunca lo hemos hecho es aún más difícil hablar de ello, la cosa fue que Yui y yo hablamos de eso hace unos 2 años cuando ella se intentó sobre pasar conmigo, le explique que me sentía nerviosa y que si continuaba probablemente me daría un ataque de nervios, no sería para nada bonito, pues mi primera vez sé que sería torpe pero no quería que fuera algo muy ridículo y vergonzoso, quería que fuera algo romántico, pero al mismo tiempo muy erótico como en los Doujins de Mirakurun, en fin ella me dijo que entendía , ella decía que era cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente pasar que sería paciente y esperaría a que me sintiera mentalmente capaz de hacerlo, pero me doy cuenta de que, somos demasiado maduras o al menos Yui para intentar tener sexo conmigo a esa corta edad o si quiera que ese tema nos importe.  
(Aun no estoy lista, cuando lo esté te lo diré por ahora no me intentes manosear mientras duermo) Me doy la vuelta, sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me dirijo hacia la nevera, me comeré un poco de helado de ron con pasas para calmar el estrés y poder pasar mi primera noche en casa de mi novia.  
(¿Espera, te diste cuenta? No fue mi intensión pero se podía ver un poco a través de tu pijama de Tomate y no pude resistir mis impulsos, solo te toquetee un poco sobre el sujetador nada mas) Abrí mis ojos sorprendida lo que acababa de decir era en broma, nunca pensé que Yui podría llegar a ser tan pervertida… No claro que no debería estar enojada es como si ella intentara violarme mientras duermo aparte yo prácticamente vivo en este apartamento, casi siempre duermo aquí, eso quiere decir que las veces que he estado aquí ella me ha estado metiendo mano.  
(TE DUERMES HOY EN EL SOFA, PROHIBIDO TOCAMARME MALDITA PERVERTIDA) Puse mis manos al lado de mis caderas e incline un poco mi cuerpo, haciendo a Yui ponerse en una posición desafiante.  
(COMO QUE MALDITA PERVERTIDA, MIRA NISIQUIERA TENGO SOFA Y DEBERIAS ESTAR FELIZ, TE DEJO DORMIR EN MI CASA Y TENGO DERECHO HACER LO QUE SE ME DE LA REGALADA GANA PORQUE ESTAS BAJO MI TECHO) Yui volvió a alzar sus hombros en señal de poderío, diciendo que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.  
(PUES NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTEME, SI YA TENIAS UN POCO POSIBILIDAD DE TENER SEXO CONMIGO CONSIDERALA NULA, ADEMAS QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES UNA ADULTA O QUE, SOLO TIENES ESTE APARTAMENTO PORQUE TE LOS PAGAN TUS PADRES) Enojada le meto una patada a la nevera, Yui se sorprende, voy muy enserio con esto, tocarme mientras duermo no es propio de la Yui educada que conozco la que siempre es la voz de la razón.  
(Mira mujer, he estado más de dos años tratando de no abalanzarme sobre ti y darte duro contra el maldito muro, pero siempre me sales con el "No me siento lista" o "Me dará un ataque de nervios, Kyoko el sexo no mata a nadie, a menos que seas un poco masoquista y se te pase la mano) Ambas nos acercamos y nos miramos desafiantes, lo último Yui no lo dijo gritando, ella se agarró la garganta supongo que de tanto gritarnos le dolerá.  
Sin poder aguantarnos mucho comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, en mi vida había tenido una conversación y discusión tan estúpida, era simplemente ridícula discutíamos por nada, además probablemente Yui solo me estaba molestando ella me tiene mucho cariño y respeto, solo se sobrepasa cuando la situación hace que se ponga como ella dice "algo hormonal", nunca lo ha hecho con mala intención como tocarme mientras duermo… Aprovechándose de que estaba demasiado débil por tanto reír, Yui me toma de las caderas y me da vueltas en el aire, empiezo a reírme otra vez, no se la razón de mi estado de euforia pero me siento muy feliz por alguna extraña razón aunque también siento que algo muy malo va a pasar dentro de poco, Yui me eleva aún más, sé que ella siempre ha sido fuerte pero esto es increíble, su habilidad atlética estaba por mas decir que era excelente, ella deja de dar vueltas y me deja en el suelo, empieza hacerme cosquillas en mi punto débil, que estaba en mi abdomen, un poco más debajo de mi ombligo, cada vez que me tocaba allí me causaba cosquillas, incluso su era encima de mi ropa, ella se pone encima mío, mientras que me hace cosquillas puedo ver su cara sonriente de oreja a oreja pocas veces ella se comporta así, juguetona como si nada le importara, ella continua hasta que pareciendo cansada se deja caer a mi lado.  
(Te quiero mucho Kyoko, eres la persona más importante de mi vida) Ella pone su brazo para que yo apoye mi cabeza y me da un beso en la mejilla, lame un poco mi mejilla quitando las lágrimas que me habían salido por sus constantes cosquillas en mi punto débil.  
(Yo también te quiero Yui, eres la única persona a excepción de Akari quien realmente me apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, mi familia es una mierda, ellos no me quieren y no dudan en decírmelo pero sé que tú me aprecias, siempre que me siento mal tu apareces y me levantas el ánimo, cuando mis padres peleaban más feo de lo normal tú me das aposento en tu casa, me abrazas toda la noche hasta que me quedaba dormida, siempre que necesitaba una mano amiga para levantarme tú me ayudabas sin dudarlo, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi vida si no fuera por ti, probablemente no hubiera llegado tan lejos, nunca me hubiera arriesgado a hablar con extraños tú me impulsaste a mandar al diablo al mundo y actuar como quiero ser, nunca esperar a escuchar la aprobación de nadie) Yui me da un beso pero esta vez en mi boca, lo acepto gustosa, abro mi boca y Yui de inmediato mete su lengua en mi boca, la junta con la mía, como si se tratase de una pelea la empuja contra mi lengua, hago lo mismo profundizando más el beso, ella dobla su brazo, acercando más mi rostro al suyo y por consecuente mete su lengua aún más profundo en mi boca, un poco emocionada chupo la lengua de Yui, este beso tiene mucha saliva, la siento bajándose por mi barbilla, pero tengo que admitirlo amo besarme así con ella, me da un escalofrió en la espalda cada vez que nuestras lenguas se encuentran, se me apaga cerebro, se me nubla la vista y lo único en lo que pienso es en ella, su forma de actuar, su voz, su rostro, sus labios en lo único que puedo pensar una y otra vez es en la chica con quien me bese por primera vez, de quien me atrevo a decir amo con locura, ella siempre a he estado allí, en las buenas y en las malas sin importarle nada, sus ojos siempre paran en mí, soy su centro de atención y ella es el mío, siempre termino pensando en ella, al fin del día su imagen debe a haber pasado por mi mente al menos una vez, sea lo que sea que me allá hecho esta chica para enamorarme de esta manera es increíble.  
(Yui...) O no su mirada se ve peligrosa otra vez, cada vez que sus pupilas se ensanchan, y se empieza a decir cosas incoherentes, como "Que linda eres Kyoko", "Que lindo conjunto tienes puesto" o la más clásica era "Déjame ver que tienes debajo, te aseguro que me portare muy mal" escuchar una de esas frases significa una sola cosa, se le subieron las hormonas y ahora quiere violarme brutalmente contra la pared, trate de alejar a Yui un poco de mi pero era significativamente más fuerte que yo, teniendo en cuenta de que ella si tiene algo parecido a una habitación pero le gusta más dormir en el futon que ella colocaba en la sala, aparte dice que le gusta estar en contacto constante con sus videojuegos lo cual es un poco raro, algo nerviosa trate de hacer que ella reaccionara pero no me hacía caso de hecho ella comenzó a besarme el cuello, lamia su largo y me olía profundamente, un poco más asustada trate de usar mis piernas para alejarla pero no funciono, ella agarro mis piernas y las abrió de modo que ella quedara completamente sobre mi dejándome inmovilizada, aunque tratara de escapar sería muy difícil, espero que ella se controle lo suficiente, casi siempre tardaba en reaccionar unos 2 minutos máximo unos 5 en ese caso si me toca usar medidas extremas como golpearla o correr y encerrarme porque tratar de correr más terminaría mal para mi después de todo ella es más atlética que yo, ella continua su camino desabrochando mi camisa dejándome solo en la falda de color rojo del uniforme, levanto sus manos y justo antes de que tocara mis pechos, parece recapacitar y disculpándose una vez más me abrocha la camisa, me paro, me alejo un poco, no es la primera vez que se pone así pero nunca había llegado al lejos de desvestirme por completo, solo pasaba cuando estaba consciente que se ponía de esa manera, las otras veces en que estaba durmiendo solo se restregaba contra mi repitiendo mi nombre, pero todo se solucionaba con un coscorrón en la cabeza, aunque claro había veces en que eso no funcionaba…  
(Soy la peor, aun no puedo controlarme, no sé cuánto faltara para que termine haciendo algo de que me arrepienta) Yui se puso de rodillas frente a mí y pidió mi perdón diciendo que no volvería a pasar aunque yo sabía que si sucedería después de todo ella está desde esa conversación hace dos años con las hormonas completamente cargadas, aunque es raro, porque parece que mis hormonas no reaccionan como si algo las estuviera conteniendo, no sé qué sea pero si lo pienso bien desde la perspectiva de parecerme en mi actividad sexual a Yui, que se despierten las hormonas y que sean todas de una vez podría resultar en algo salvaje, aunque creo que para Yui eso sería estar en el cielo.  
(Lo sé, hormonas y esas cosas ya cálmate nada más allá de eso paso así que está bien, pero como recompensa me tienes que hacer mi comida favorita)  
(¿Aceptas un poco de Curry?) Asiento con la cabeza y la ayudo a para, le doy un ligero beso en la mejilla y ella se dirige inmediatamente a la cocina sonrojada, no puedo evitar sonreír es ella es bastante linda en ese aspecto.  
*Ding Dong*  
Oh mierda… Huele a alcohol desde aquí…


	4. Bate

Yui también capta lo que sucede, ambas nos quedamos completamente quietas rezando porque ese bastardo no diera cuenta de que estábamos allí.  
(MALDITA SEA, ABRE LA PUERTA ESA PEQUEÑA ZORRA DEBE IR AL LUGAR EN DONDE ME JODE LA VIDA) Yui cierra sus manos, ante las palabras de mi padre, Yui comienza a enojarse, lo más silenciosamente posible me acerco a ella, tomo una de sus manos y la acerco a mí.  
(VAMOS ZORRA ABRE LA PUERTA, DEJA DE COJERTELA, HOY TIENE QUE VER COMO ME FOLLO A SU MADRE, ELLA TIENE QUE CONOCER EL PODER DEL PENE, BUENO YA ES UNA PROSTITUTA DEBE DE CONOCERLO) Yui comienza a apretar sus dientes, con mi mano agarro la suya y la acerco a mi dándole un beso en la mejilla, trato de tranquilizarla, no quiero que se deje llevar, porque si lo hace mi padre la va a destrozar a golpes, varias veces Yui se ha llegado una que otra paliza por mí, para ser honesta me da miedo que un día mi padre no conozca el límite y haga algo terrible e ilegal.  
(MALDICION ESA PEQUEÑA PROSTITUTA TE ESTA COBRANDO MUY CARO Y NO ENCUENTRAS TU BILLETERA) Yui se acerca a la puerta, la intenta abrir, pero yo la detengo lo peor que puede pasar es que abra la puerta, que deje a ese bastardo borracho entrar en la casa.  
(OH, TIENES DINERO EXTRA PARA PODER FOLLARTELA OTRA VEZ, VENGA HAY MEJORES PROSTITUTAS POR AHÍ) Yui me abraza suavemente, comienza a apretarme, yo también la abrazo, no es la primera vez que mi padre me llama una prostituta o algo así, pero que se lo diga a Yui, más cuando yo nunca he tenido sexo, me da rabia, un sentimiento amargo de querer abrir la puerta y darle de a golpes hasta que cierre su boca, entonces siento sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, sé que no es por tristeza, ella tiene rabia y quiere desahogarse al igual que yo, pero ambas sabemos que abrir la puerta es un suicidio.  
(YA ME CANSE) Mi padre comienza a patear la puerta, una y otra vez, Yui trata de que la puerta no ceda ante los insistentes golpes de mi padre pero no puede hacer mucho, veo como la puerta cede y cae, un hombre con mi color de ojos bastante alto, con unos hombros anchos, un pelo de color naranja y un olor a alcohol inigualable aparece, una botella de alcohol se posaba en su mano, estaba completamente vacía, agarra la botella y entonces la lanza en dirección mía, pero Yui me protege de la botella que se impactó directamente en su rostro. Sin importarle mucho i cortadas ella se pone en frente de mi alzando sus hombros tratando de igualar a mi padre, pero sé que está muy asustada, mi padre ya había venido varias veces a molestar a Yui en su apartamento, pero nunca había pasado más allá de gritos y unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, nunca se había atrevido a tumbarla y estábamos aterradas de que él se pusiera más violento de lo normal.  
(LARGUESE DE AQUÍ, ESTA ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA) Con enojo Yui se pone en frente de mi padre, ella no se dejara vencer. Mi padre ebrio se ríe de Yui y la empuja alejándola de mí, pero eso no fue suficiente para pararla, ella se abalanza sobre mi padre y lo logra empujar, el algo más enojado, agarra y le un puñetazo a Yui en la cara incrustando los pedazos de vidrio un poco más adentro de su rostro, Yui cae al suelo y grita de dolor él se acerca, me agarra del cuello y me levanta un poco en el aire mientras me ahorca.  
(Ven zorra, tengo noticias que sé que te van a encantar) Mi padre trata de sacarme del apartamento pero Yui a pesar de estar aturdida y adolorida patea la puerta asiendo que la perilla golpeara en un costado a mi padre sacándole el aire. Mi padre me suelta y corre hacia Yui, ella de milagro esquiva el golpe, le da una patada a mi padre pero él le agarra la pierna, la arrastra hacia él, la toma del costado y con mucha fuerza la lanza contra la televisión. Yui cae al suelo, temblando se levanta, dándole a mi padre una noticia, ella no se va a dejar vencer por él, peleara hasta que alguno de los dos caiga.  
(PARA LA MATARAS) Trato de detenerlo por impulso, pero en mis adentros sé que será en vano, él es más fuerte que yo, intento agarrar su brazo, él lo alza con fuerza y me da un golpe en mi estómago, luego lo suelto y me agarro mi abdomen aprovechándose de que hago eso me da un golpe en todo el rostro.  
(BASTARDO NO LA TOQUE) Con su consola de videojuegos favorita en sus manos, Yui arremete un golpe contra mi padre en su cabeza, el retrocede pero no se dejara vencer tan fácil él es muy terco y no se detendrá hasta que Yui y yo probablemente nos retorzamos de dolor en el suelo, pidiendo piedad.  
Yui vuelve a golpearlo unas 4 veces de las cuales acierta 3, la última mi padre la esquiva golpeando a Yui con la consola de videojuegos, pero no se cuanta fuerza habrá usado, porque la consola se hizo pedazos cuando impacto con el rostro de Yui. Ella se mantuvo firma a pesar de todo, tomando uno de sus controles ella amarro la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, lo comienza a ahorcar mi padre se para y se golpea a Yui contra varias pared.  
(Suéltame zorra) Con una voz baja él logra agarrar uno de sus brazos y la lanza de encima de su espalda en dirección al pasillo ella cae de cabeza, pero se vuelve a parar sin importar que, temblando, con su cara ensangrentada, llena de cortadas y heridas, aun me defendía sin importar que. Caí sobre mis rodillas y escupí algo de sangre, el golpe de verdad me había afectado. Perdí el conocimiento solo unos segundos, pero cuando volví a la normalidad vi a mi padre golpeando a Yui una y otra vez, de lado a lado se movía rostro por cada golpe que él acertaba, su rostro estaba hinchado, no parecía tener ninguna expresión facial, parecía estar muerta, sude frio ante el pensamiento de que ella muriera, más si era a manos de mi padre.  
Busco cualquier cosa que pueda detener a mi padre lo suficiente para salvar a Yui, encuentro un pequeño florero que ella tenía en la cocina, su madre se lo había regalado al mes que se mudó aquí, le tenía bastante cariño pero la situación ameritaba que lo usara, lo agarro y algo tambaleante me dirijo al pasillo, golpeo a mi padre con este en la cabeza, no lo afecta mucho pero lo aturde lo suficiente para que pueda arrastrar a Yui lejos de mi padre, ella solo abre su ojo derecho el otro demasiado hinchado para que pudiera ver a través de este, escupe mucha sangre pero ella se vuelve a parar, se dirige con rapidez a su cuarto, busca algo, pero parece desmayarse, parece intentar levantarse pero no puede, su cuerpo deja de responderle y empiezo a pensar yo peor, pero antes de poder acercarme a ayudarla, mi padre me agarra de la pierna y me aleja de Yui.  
(Venga niña, la pelea no puede acabar así) Mi padre mueve a Yui pero ella no responde, la sacude con fuerza pero el cuerpo de Yui en ningún momento se pone rígido, le abre los parpados y su pupila es solo un pequeño punto negro sin vida.  
(No, deja de fingir zorra asquerosa) Mi padre pone su mano frente a su nariz pero nada sucede, ella no reacciona, no hace absolutamente nada, mi padre se queda quieto un rato más rezando porque ella solo tratara de distraerlo, pero no, las cosas no son así. Empujo a mi padre quien parece estar sorprendido, noto que el tiembla un poco y creo saber porque: Él es un ebrio de mierda, un padre asqueroso, un esposo sin vergüenza que le es infiel a su esposa cada vez que puede, un malnacido sin corazón, pero no un asesino, el a pesar de su aspecto rudo y temerario nunca ha pasado de un abuso físico, jamás le ha arrebatado la vida a nada ni a nadie.  
(No, yo no hice nada, fue tu culpa zorra) Mi padre me da un golpe en el rostro y me aleja de Yui, veo que está llorando.  
(Yo nunca mataría a nadie, jamás) Mi padre golpeo el suelo, yo comienzo a llorar, mi Yui, mi amada, ni siquiera había pasado un día desde que salimos y las cosas ya salieron horriblemente mal, me acerco sin impórtame mucho si mi padre tarta de golpearme otra vez, a ella, la tomo y la abrazo con fuerza.  
(Yui… Siempre quise hacer tanto contigo, tantas cosas, te iba a dar todo lo que podía dar, pero, moriste cumpliendo tu promesa, desearía que nunca te hubiera sucedido esto, es mi culpa…) La abrazo y le doy un beso en sus labios. La dejo en el suelo y me dirijo hacia mi padre, levanto mi mano y le doy una cacheta maldiciendo el día en que conoció a mi madre, el día en que se le dio por beber de más, violar a mi madre, dejándola preñada de mí.  
(BASTARDO, ELLA SOLO ME PROTEGIA, NO TENIA NADA QUE VER CON TODA ESTA MIERDA, YO NO TENGA LA CULPA, LA TIENES TU, ERES UN IMBECIL EBRIO QUE NO SABE QUE HACER CON SU DESDICHADA VIDA MAS QUE DESQUITARSE CON LOS DEMAS) Lo golpeo a un más fuerte, nunca en mi vida le había levantado la mano a mi padre, a pesar de los abusos me mantuve fuera de eso, porque no quería ser igual a él, pero este día lo he sido, me siento sucia, aunque él se lo mereciera me sentía como si todo esto solo empeorara las cosas, como que esto solo pasara a ser aún peor, que solo mi vida está destinada a fracasar.  
(Siempre quise hacer esto) Yui con un bate en la mano aparece de la nada, ella golpeo a mi padre en la espalda, el grita con fuerza pareciendo no entender nada y aprovechando que no reaccionaba Yui volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez en su cara, moviendo su boca el escupe un diente, veo que la fragilidad que logre ver unos segundos antes en sus ojos desaparece por completo y solo hay ira.  
(Usted lo dijo, las cosas no pueden acabar así) Yui lo golpea esta vez en su brazo, mi padre vuelve a gritar, mientras se agarra el brazo, Yui también estaba débil, temblaba y parecía usar toda su fuerza en cada golpe que le daba a mi padre con el bate.  
(Defiendes mucho a esa pequeña zorra) Mi padre logra acertarle un golpe en el estómago a Yui, quien se tambalea, el agarra el bate, que Yui aun sostiene en sus manos y con una sonrisa le golpea el rostro.  
(Nunca creí decirle esto a nadie, pero… Si un día vas a morir, será en mis manos, te lo prometo) Mi padre le arrebata el bate a Yui y le golpea el pecho, escucho un fuerte sonido, no era algo que se quebrara, es más algo que retumba en el cuerpo de Yui, ella cae al suelo y grita de dolor, pero empieza respirar con dificultad y para su grito a la mitad, mi padre vuelve a golpearla en el pecho, una y otra vez. Trato de ayudarla pero mis piernas no funcionan, simplemente estoy paralizada, mi cuerpo no me responde, esto es peor que cualquier golpiza que he visto porque él lo hacía a mano limpia y si no usaba una botella, que a pesar de todo no causa tanto daño como el bate que arremete contra el cuerpo de Yui haciendo que ese sonido retumbante en su cuerpo sea cada vez más fuerte.  
(YUI, HIJA ¿ESTAS BIEN?) Mi padre levanta la mirada, y el padre Yui llega a la habitación ve a su hija en el suelo, corre hacia mi padre pero él le da un batazo en la cabeza y sale corriendo.  
(MIERDA LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA) La madre Yui corre hacia su hija y la mueve pero esta vez, el hecho de que ella pudiera estar muerta es más real que nunca, porque él le había dicho unas palabras que al igual que Yui, para el eran sagradas, "Te lo prometo"…


	5. Cuidados intensivos

(Flashback)

Llegue al hospital lo más rápido que pude, entre en este y pregunte por la paciente Yui Funami, la enfermera no me entendió hasta que escucho "A la chica que golpearon con un bate" Ella inmediatamente me envió al pabellón de cuidado intensivo, al principio veía personas gravemente heridas, unas que escupían sangre, y gente que había llegado de un accidente que sucedió cerca del hospital, me adentre un poco y vi a la madre de Yui de rodillas llorando, el padre de Yui la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien , que Yui era una chica fuerte que saldría de esto como si nada.

(¿Que paso? ¿Dónde está Yui? ¿Está bien?) La madre de Yui levanto su mirada llena de ira, se me acerco y me empujo haciéndome caer para atrás.

(SI NUNCA HUBIERA CONOCIDO A TU MADRE Y QUE A YUI LE IMPORTARAS TANTO, ELLA ESTARIA BIEN, NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO Y TODOS NOSOTROS ESTARIAMOS DISFRUTANDO DE UNA DELICIOSA CENA) La madre colapso en el suelo luego de gritarme echándome una y otra vez la culpa, yo no sabía que sucedía, Yui era fuerte, ella puede con todo ¿Cierto?

(Tranquila amor, todo está bien, imagínate que eso le hubiera sucedido a Kyoko, Yui es una buena chica, ella hizo lo correcto) El padre de Yui beso a su esposa en la frente quien partió en llanto en su pecho, me levante del suelo y mire a mi alrededor, todos nos miraban fijamente, expectantes de que pudiera suceder después, por suerte una enfermera apareció en medio de la multitud que se había formado a nuestro alrededor, nos llevó a una sala de espera especial que estaba cerca de los quirófanos.

(Kyoko, Yui...) El hombre miro al suelo, empezando a llorar, podía sentir desde aquí como las palabras no salían de su boca, que su dolor no se lo permitía, lo he visto varias veces, en mi misma, en mi madre, en Yui en casi todas las personas que descubren la verdad sobre mi familia, todo quedo en un silencio que solo generaba tención en mis pensamientos, de fondo solo se escuchaba a la madre Yui llorar, pensé lo peor, el primer pensamiento fue que ella no lo logro, que todo el esfuerzo que puso para salvarme fue en vano, que yo mate a Yui, que mientras llegaba al hospital cerro los ojos, diciendo que necesitaba un descanso pero que al abrirlos solo había una luz blanca, que escuchaba a su madre gritarle que no se fuera, pero que esa luz la atraía como un imán, que a pesar de que corría hacia el lado de donde escuchaba a su madre, la luz fue más fuerte y que ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, que todo había acabado, que desde ahora mi vida había a ser un bodrio, nada se sentiría bien, cada vez que fuera a dormir, la imagen de Yui aparecería en mi mente recordándome de quien fue la culpa, quien ocasiono todo esto por el simple hecho de nacer, que al final como la gallina que en verdad soy, saltaría de un edificio con la imagen de Yui abriéndome sus brazos para recibirme, que al llegar a ella todo se volvería paz, pero que a los pocos segundos ella me soltaría y el suelo se abriría, unas manos de color negro me llevarían abajo, mientras ella se elevaba dejándome atrás, mostrándome una y otra vez, que no estoy destinada a ser feliz.

(Sus pulmones fallaron de camino al hospital, los enfermeros no sabían que hacer para salvarla, llego al hospital con unos pocos signos vitales, ellos no están seguros de que pasara ahora, no saben si ella, ella lo lograra, se la llevaron, dijeron que necesitaban el quirófano de inmediato, que tenían una alerta roja...) El hombre partió en llanto en el suelo, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos de inmediato, del impacto retrocedí hasta golpear una pared, me tape la boca y negué eso, una y otra vez me decía que todo era un sueño, que pronto despertaría en el apartamento de Yui, ella me estaría abrazando mientras yo temblaba, me diría algo como "Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla" me daría un beso, y en el mismo abrazo ambas nos quedaríamos dormidas... Pero las cosas no eran así, Yui de verdad estaba teniendo una cirugía que trataba de salvarle la vida, mi padre le había prometido a Yui que la mataría, la madre de Yui de ahora en adelante me guardara rencor, que lo poco que tenía mi mundo de lindo, estaba luchando por su vida, tratando de salvarme ella recibió una paliza, que yo me merecía, no fue a salvarla, no hice nada, solo me quede viendo como su cuerpo era destrozado con un bate.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que finalmente el doctor salió, él tenía una bata de medico con algo de sangre, mirando una pequeña tabla de madera que parecía tener la información de Yui, el suspiro con fuerza, se quitó unos lentes de color naranja, se acercó al padre de Yui que se había calmado, su madre se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, yo solo estaba en la esquina observando que sucedía.

(Su hija… lo siento pero no puedo asegurar que ella está bien, llego al quirófano muerta, tuvimos que reanimarla, estuvo en total 2 minutos muerta, aun así lo que más me preocupa son sus pulmones, Hemoneumotórax bilateral por un trauma en su tórax, además que de sus costillas 4 están rotas y una esta partida en 2 partes, ella tuvo suerte de que esas costillas no penetraran ningún órgano)

(¿Eso qué quiere decir?) Me levante del suelo y me acerque al doctor tratando de mantener a raya mis lágrimas.

(Quiere decir que los dos pulmones de Yui colapsaron, por dos complicaciones, Neumotórax y Homotórax, el primero es aire en el espacio pleural, una parte de tu cuerpo entre los pulmones y tu pared torácica, que está vacía pero con un Neumotórax, causa que este compartimiento se llene de aire haciendo que tu pulmón no se pueda inflar completamente, y un Homotórax que es sangre en ese compartimiento, que llevo al colapso de sus pulmones, tuvimos que practicarle una pleurotomía conectando el espacio de la cavidad pleural con el exterior mediante un tubo de drenaje pleural, el detalle es que no sé cómo avanzara, por ahora tuvimos que ponerle oxígeno adicional por lo que no podrá hablar durante un tiempo) El doctor miro nuevamente la tabla de madera, pero se quedó leyendo una y otra vez una parte, el levanto su mirada el padre de Yui estaba sin palabras mientras le acariciaba repetidamente la cabeza a su esposa.

(¿Usted quién es, no estás en el informe?) Levante mi pecho y lo infle, lista para decirlo a todo pulmón.

(Toshino Kyoko, su novia) El padre de Yui levanto su mirada y se me quedo viendo, sorprendido ante mis palabras, podía sentir mis orejas calientes, arriendo de vergüenza por decir eso en alta voz, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella es mi novia, la chica de mis sueños, la mujer a la que amo, a quien a pesar de todo no dejare sola… Que el cielo sea testigo, me quedare a su lado hasta mi o su muerte, no dejare que nada malo pase de aquí en adelante, no permitiré que nada ni nadie interfiera en mi relación con ella, luchare hasta el final.

(Ya veo, entonces supongo que es todo lo que puedo informar por ahora) el hombre escribió algo en el informe, luego algo en un papel, se toma su tiempo y me mira de reojo cada cierto tiempo, se dirige a la puerta y antes de irse, se da la vuelta y me entrega una nota, la tomo y el sale de la habitación, tomo y abro la nota:

"Ella esta despierta, no sé como pero supero la anestesia en menos de 30 minutos, ve a verla sus padres parecen no procesar aun lo que sucede, habitación 203, ella no puede hablar, pero si puede escribir, al lado de su mesa le deje un tablero y un marcador, habla con ella, le vendrá bien una compañía que no tenga un colapso emocional, lo peor que podemos hacer es que se ponga nerviosa, suerte, ya le informe de su estado por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte, solo hazle compañía)

Me acerque a la puerta, les dije que necesitaba tomar algo de aire, para procesar la situación, que volvería cuando me sintiera bien, apenas salí me dirigí a la habitación 203, puse mi mano en el picaporte, pero mi mente me dijo algo "Estas segura que quieres verla así, que podrás soportar ver a la persona a quien amas postrada en una camilla de hospital, luchando por su vida, ¿Qué tal si la miras a los ojos y colapsas? ¿Acaso le hará bien verte o es mejor dejarla sola" me quedo paralizada frente a la puerta, mire al suelo un rato, pero me decidí a hacerlo, tengo que verla, saber qué fue lo que yo hice, saber que ella está bien o al menos viva, a pesar de lo impactada que estoy tengo que contener mis sentimientos, ella no me puede ver llorar, tengo que darle una sonrisa, como ella me la dio cuando mi padre me hecho de la casa incontables veces, cuando no podía hacer algo y me desesperaba, destruyendo mi trabajo, también como ella siempre me apoyo con mi arte, al principio como todo artista dibujaba horrible, pero poco a poco aprendí a hacerlo, usarlo para escapar de mi horrible vida, una pequeña distracción que por no haber sido por Yui nunca hubiera perfeccionado, no sé cuántas veces lance esos dibujos por los aires y me llame estúpida, inútil, descerebrada, pero ella llegaba y me calmaba tomaba mi mano, guiándome en cada trazo del dibujo, haciendo así que cada vez que dibujara me acordara de sus palabras "Piensa que lo que haces hoy, te acerca a un mañana mejor, nunca olvides que el éxito solo es insistir, porque sin oscuridad nunca habrá algo que brille" esas palabras que me permitían levantarme de la cama, en una familia con un padre ebrio, una madre deprimida que trataba de ocultarlo y un vida que probablemente no tendría un futuro, solo para iniciar un nuevo día, un día en el que tal vez solo tal vez, las cosas podrían cambiar, que todo volviera brillar, que mi vida fuera lo mejor, aunque ese día aún no llega, tengo la esperanza de que pase, no me voy a rendir voy a insistir hasta que lo logre, pase lo que pase estaré a su lado y le mostrare de lo que soy capaz que todo su sacrificio no será en vano.

(Permiso, voy a entrar) Gire el picaporte y entre, lo primero que vi fue una habitación completamente blanca, un maquina gigante que estaba conectaba al pecho de ese paciente, mientras que otra también conectada a ese paciente que lucha en esa camilla, suena con un pitido, dándole una recompensa a esa persona, sabiendo que por ahora lo está haciendo bien, que podrá sobrevivir si todo sale bien, el paciente también tiene conectado a su boca una especie de tubo que le permite respirar, pero le impide hablar, su ojo izquierdo está tapado por unas vendas, pero puedo ver que tiene una gran cortada que le recorre desde la parte de arriba de su rostro hasta su cuello, la cual tiene puntos de sutura pero que de seguro le dejara cicatriz, su pecho esta descubierto, con un tubo atravesándole, también una especie de vendas que se ven bastante apretadas la recorren, acomodando sus costillas pero también causándole un gran dolor.

Me acerco a la camilla, con su ojo derecho me mira fijamente, sin decir nada tomo su mano y le planto un pequeño beso, no sé qué es lo que siente no tiene ninguna expresión facial, ella desvía su mirada para ver un tablero, con un marcador a su lado, me acerco y abro el marcador y le sostengo el tablero, tengo curiosidad, cuales serán sus primeras "palabras" después de todo lo que ha sucedido…


	6. ¿De mi?

Ella débil agarra el marcador y escribe en el tablero las palabras ¿Cómo te sientes, estas bien? Me maldigo una y otra vez por esas palabras, no respondo nada y borro lo que está escrito en el tablero.

(Supongo que sí...) Yui toma el marcador y pone una carita feliz, me sonrojo un poco y me deprimo, después de todo, después de que mi propio padre casi la matara con un bate, aunque técnicamente si la mato pero solo por suerte o azar del destino está viva, después de toda esta mierda que sufre solo por conocerme, solo por estar enamorada de mí, solo por mi existencia hace que de verdad quiera desaparecer, quiero decir, todas estas cosas horribles, que causan que te duela el corazón, que aunque no lo creas ese órgano vital se está retorciendo de pena, dolor y culpa, me dejo caer apoyando mi cabeza contra la camilla, de modo de que quede cerca de la mano de Yui, suavemente apoye mi cabeza en su mano, ella débilmente la alzo y me acaricio la cabeza, me quite de ahí, me deje caer contra el suelo, me rindo, lo siento por mis palabras inspiradoras y toda esa mierda, pero no soporto ver que por mi culpa, ella este en una camilla, con oxígeno de apoyo, 5 costillas rotas y una cortada en su cara que le dejara una cicatriz de por vida marcándola cada vez que se mira al espejo, partiendo del hecho de que seguro que le quedara otra cicatriz probablemente en su pecho, y como si no fuera todo, ella recordara esa horrible experiencia, que murió pero por la medicina volvió a la vida, que estuvo postrada en la cama quien sabe cuánto tiempo, que todo fue gracias a la chica de quien está enamorada, además sus primeras palabras fueron preguntándome a mí, la causante de todo, si estaba bien, lo siento pero esto solo me hace sentir como si yo fuera la persona que se va a salir con la suya, me refiero a que siento que Yui me hace ver como la villana que nunca paga sus crímenes y aunque siempre daña al protagonista, el héroe, ósea Yui, me siga perdonando una y otra vez.

(¿Porque eres tan cruel Yui, acaso te gusta verme sufrir?) Te amo, pero cada vez que estoy contigo digo una estupidez y te enojas, hago al que te obliga a recorrer todo la escuela solo para solucionar mi estupidez, o simplemente te beso, hago que te descontroles y trates de hacerme algo, de que tú te arrepientes, te deprimes, piensas que eres una imbécil, todo solo porque yo esté cerca tuyo, tu eres más fuerte que yo en casi todos los sentidos, porque diablos estas cerca mío si sabes el daño que te puedo hacer.

Intenta escribir algo, pero sin el apoyo necesario no pudo, tome el tablero y cerré mis ojos, paso un buen rato, hasta que sentí que dejo el marcador.

"Sabes algo Kyoko toda mi vida giro alrededor tuyo, cada vez que te miro mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, lo sé, las cosas fueron tan mal como podían ir pero, sabes algo, sé que esto es subir de nivel pero te quiero decir:" Suspiro, miro a Yui quien se queda viendo el tablero, con mi mano borro lo que está escrito en el, me dejo caer nuevamente y cierro los ojos. No estoy segura de que pasara ahora mismo, solo escucho como mueve el marcador hasta dejarlo en su pecho.

"Te amo Toshino Kyoko, no me importa un comino lo que me pase, en tanto pueda verte sonreír, verte ser feliz, me basta, sé que las cosas a veces salen mal, pero yo te sigo amando sin importar que dime solo una cosa:

Si No"

Me paralizo, acaba de usar unas palabras más avanzadas, te amo, eso implica que de verdad las cosas están avanzando, veo su ojo derecho, me mira como si esperara algo de mí, me siento nerviosa y empiezo a sudar, ella mueve el marcador a mi mano, trago saliva, me pongo nerviosa, me duele el pecho demasiado, tomo el marcador y lo acerco al tablero, pero mi mano no me deja, no la puedo controlar, mi mano solamente parecer tener vida propia, o más bien parece hablar por alguna parte de mi cerebro que es más racional, uno que no se deja llevar por mi corazón, que va por la lógica de como las cosas pueden acabar, como si mi mano me estuviera diciendo, que lo que estoy haciendo acabara mal, o puede que los milagros existen, nada malo pase y vivamos felices para siempre, pero por lo que sucedió hoy, esta parte, la última que me puede brindar la felicidad máxima, es falsa, muy falsa, que nada más allá de una gran pelea, que resulto con Yui en el hospital, podría terminar con ella en la morgue, con mi padre riéndose en mi cara, golpeándome, diciendo que él nunca rompe sus promesas, dejo el marcador en mano de Yui, me acerco a la puerta y sin decir nada salgo de la habitación, me dirijo al techo del hospital, abro la puerta, está lloviendo a cantaros, miro al cielo, las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, la lluvia se encarga de limpiarlas, me dejo caer al suelo, todo está acabado ahora, le acabe de decir en su cara, mientras estaba en una camilla, retorciéndose de dolor, por lo que hice, mientras me preguntaba algo que lógicamente cualquiera pensaría en preguntarle a su novia "me amas" y yo como una estúpida vengo, le digo no, me voy, porque hago esto, solo bastaba decirle si, o acaso yo quiero tener una vida miserable, ahí estaba mi oportunidad, lo único que tal vez, que solo tal vez podría hacer menos miserable mi vida, acababa de morir, yo le acababa de decir que no, todo esto lo ocasione yo, todo este dolor lo acabe de causar otra vez después de prometer que no lo haría, algo debe estar mal conmigo, algo horrible debe estar creciendo en mi corazón haciéndome actuar así, pero lo hice por ella, quiero decir conmigo ella está mal, ya que sin mi ella debe de ser muy feliz, pero, la realidad de lo que pode ver las veces en que tenía que irme por una razón familiar, ella sin mi ella se sentía sola, ella vive sola, nadie a excepción de sus padres la visitan, quienes tan solo la van a visitar cada 3 meses, coincidiendo de manera increíble con la paliza de mi padre, hubiera sido lindo quedarme a cenar con la familia de Yui... así que, ¿Ahora qué hago?, esta entre salvarla de salir más herida o dejarla sola en medio de esto, para que se alejara de toda esta bola de sentimientos rotos, a lo mejor luego se recuperaba y aprendía a vivir sin mí, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que ella me recordara por lo que quedaba de su vida, que probablemente no volvería a ser la misma, no sabía cuál era la decisión correcta, a lo mejor podría ser su novia, pero que tal si mi padre vuelve, conociéndolo el haría cualquier estupidez, solo para cumplir su promesa, mientras que si la dejo sola, ella se sentiría deprimida, sentiría que algo hizo mal, porque ella nunca considera si puede ser culpa de la otra persona a quien simplemente es un asco y no sabe valorar a nadie, ella lo vería mas como que es su total culpa, se sentiría muy mal, ella ya había pasado por esto antes, decía que era su culpa aunque totalmente era la culpa de la otra persona cosa que era obvia con solo escuchar lo que paso, a ella le afectaba eso y buscaba todos los medios posibles para disculparse, pero no, si era conmigo ella se tiraría al suelo, llorando diciendo que era su culpa, que ella debía ser más delicada o que debió ser más fuerte para defenderme o que simplemente se maldecía por no estar allí, es decir puede que algo me pasara que fuera mi culpa, algo que yo quería hacer para molestar y ella, ella seguiría diciendo que es su culpa, que tenía que hacer esto y aquello para solucionar el problema, que ella se encargaría de todo, que lo solucionaría y que no volvería a pasar, ahora agreguemos que yo, le escupo en la cara después de que recibe una paliza, que probablemente era para mí, que fue tan fuerte que la dejo en la camilla de un hospital, que mientras estaba en esa camilla, luchando por su vida le digo en su cara que no la amo y me largo sin decir nada, ella tendría un maldito colapso emocional, gritando, golpeándose a sí misma, maldiciendo, odiándome...

(¡ATRAPENLA!) Escucho unos gritos cerca de la escalera, me acerco y de una manera sorpresiva, ella aparece, su pecho está sangrando, su boca y la herida en su rostro también, una enfermera se acerca a la puerta y Yui con uno de los tubos que tenía puestos en la nariz que habían sido desconectados de su máquina, posado en su mano ella a pesar de sus heridas, la amarra de las manos y la lanza lejos de ella, con el mismo tubo traba la puerta, amarrando el tubo en la parte de arriba de la puerta que la cerraba de manera automática, dejando que no se pudiera abrir, se acerca a mí, veo que respira con mucha dificultad, está un poco azul, pero aun así se mantiene firmemente de pie.

(No, pienso... aceptar... un... no como respuesta) Ella entre cada frase trata de respirar pero juraría ver como su pecho no se infla, como si sus pulmones estuvieran cediendo, sin decir nada ella se abalanza sobre mi, su cuerpo es más pesado de lo normal, ella está algo fría, me toma del cuello, yo la empujo y sin tener ninguna intención, accidentalmente toco la herida de su pecho, ella grita y escupe algo de sangre, sin decir nada ella se la limpia, yo retrocedo bastante hasta llegar a un sistema de ventilación.

(No escapes de mi... hagas lo que hagas tú serás mía) Ella me agarra una pierna, pero cuando me toca la pateo, escucho un tronar, ella vuelve a gritar mientras se agarra su pecho, cae de rodillas y más sangre sale por su boca, tarda un poco pero se vuelve a parar, temblando, ahora casi toda su bata es de un color rojo oscuro que por el agua de la lluvia se escurre en el suelo, me subo al sistema de ventilación tratando de escapar de ella.

(Busco a la chica de mis sueños... la encontré desde hace tiempo...ahora trata de alejarse de mí, no pienso detenerme... hasta que ella misma se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos... y de sus propios sentimientos) Ella a pesar de cualquier diagnostico se sube sobre la ventilación, su torno truena aún más fuerte, se acerca nuevamente a mí, llego al borde del lugar, abajo hay una caída de 8 pisos, no hay más escapatoria, la ventilación se mete por el edificio por un costado de modo que la única forma de escapar, es empujar a Yui, pero su estado podría romperle algo y matarla, por lo que retrocedo lo más que puedo hasta llegar al borde de la caída, ella me toma por la cadera, trato de alejarla pero estamos tan al borde que movernos podría hacernos caer, me besa, un beso con sabor a sangre, que esta inyectado de muchísimos sentimientos que dan miedo, ella baja sus manos hasta posarlos debajo de mi falda agarrando mi trasero, me sobresalto, ella profundiza el beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca, no puedo evitarlo pero la acepto, el beso dura menos de lo esperado, ella respira pesadamente, estando casi totalmente azul, me mira los ojos y aun agarrándome por mi trasero abre su boca y tose un poco.

(Si o no) Son sus palabras, ella me mira esperando una respuesta me da miedo pero lo digo.

(Si) Ella sonríe y me vuelve a besar.

(Buenas noches Kyoko)

(¿Eh?) Ella cae de espaldas, por suerte la alcanzo, en ese momento la puerta cae al suelo, y los doctores entran llevándose a Yui de vuelta al quirófano...


	7. Violacion en potencia

(¿EN QUE PUNTO DE TU VIDA PENSASTE QUE ESO ERA BUENA IDEA?) Yui no me respondió nada, después de todo estaba anestesiada, ¿Cómo no supero esa anestesia? Los doctores me dijeron que esta vez la anestesia pareció ser... Como decirlo sin que suene a que tiene una sobredosis... Bueno digamos que la anestesia fue mezclada con un poco de morfina con un Ramelteon, si una pastilla para dormir que puede dejar durmiendo a cualquier persona en segundos, ¿Esto puede ser mortal? Venga con un pulmón colapsado, uno perforado y que de manera mágica, bueno no mágica más bien fue una descarga de adrenalina, se parara y me fuera buscar destrozando más su cuerpo, un poco de medicamentos extra no la van a matar, solo puede que genere dependencia al Ramelteon pero no comprare ese medicamento, después de todo la lista solo me pide morfina que suministrara el hospital personalmente porque en parte fue su culpa no contener a Yui, Ativan si tiene ansiedad es mejor darle esto porque por cada pequeño ruido a ella le puede dar un infarto y es literal porque la ansiedad en exceso te puede provocar uno, Vasotec si su dolor es extremo, este medicamento le mejorara el flujo sanguíneo y por último, ibuprofeno de toda la vida, si no lo sabias, el Advil es esto, Yui tiene en su casa, el resto lo están comprando los padre de Yui.

(Mi dios... Eres un idiota, sé que tú me... amas, pero salir en medio de la lluvia en tu estado, eso era un suicidio) Yui solo está ahí, con un tubo atravesando su boca, mas puntadas en su rostro, con su perforado pulmón querían ponerle un Catéter de aspiración, pero las jodidas costilla de Yui no lo permitieron por lo que optaron nuevamente por el tubo, si te lo preguntabas, Yui solo hizo que sus ya, graves heridas fueran el doble de graves, porque el Hemoneumotórax de Yui que parecía haber sido tratado apareció con un agregado, una perforación de pulmón, suerte que el quirófano estaba cerca, tuvieron que cerrarle la herida, además de ponerle el tubo.

(Su tú ya estabas jodida, ahora lo estás el doble, tardaras un año en recuperarte ¿Lo sabes?) Sin respuesta otra vez, supongo que tardara más en despertar.

(Sabes algo Yui, te amo, pero si sigues siendo estas estupideces te vas a matar, no solo eso, si tú te mueres, ¿Qué hago? Sería mi culpa, no de hecho que tu estés aquí ya de por si es mi culpa, que te mueras seria como que me atropellaran y que luego, con las pocas posibilidades que tengo de sobrevivir, la ambulancia no me vea y me pase por encima, que cuando retroceda para ver a que le dieron me pasen la llantas encima, se les averíe el carro, que me quede debajo de la ambulancia y como si Dios quisiera reírse de mí, yo seguiría viva, sería lo peor de todo, creo que en ese punto yo lo mando todo a la mierda y me rindo, porque... Porque mata a mi única oportunidad de ser feliz, de hecho ahora que lo pienso soy la peor novia del mundo, ni siquiera ha pasado un día y casi te mato, debe de ser un record, quiero decir casi mato a mi novia... Y todo esto paso, porque tu estas enamorada de mi) Estaba a punto de llorar cuando una mano tomo la mía que estaba apoyada contra la camilla.

(¿Cómo sigues superando todo diagnostico medico normal?) Ella no dice nada, solo acaricia mi mano, tengo de decirlo, ella es impresionante aun después de casi matarse es capaz de consolarme a mí, ella debería estar preocupada por ella no por mí, porque no entiende, yo no importo, ahora no importo un comino, ella debería estar preguntándose que le paso, o si estará bien, no debería preguntármelo a mí, yo solo soy quien la postro en esta camilla, yo debería ser quien este ahí luchando por su vida no ella.

(Maldición, yo debería estar en tu lugar, quien hace las estupideces que preocupan a todos soy yo, no tú, mírate, en una camilla, luchando por tu vida, mientras yo estoy aquí, sentada, sin poder hacer algo útil, maldición Yui ¿Enserio me amas?) No responde solo me mira, su ojo comienza a ponerse vidrioso, lagrimas, ella comienza a llorar, muy pocas veces en mi vida la he visto llorar, siempre es por mi o por su familia, de resto nunca la he visto llorar espontáneamente, no me debo engañar, de todas las preguntas que le puedes hacer a alguien en una camilla de hospital, dije la más estúpida posible siendo su novia, claro que me ama, si no me quisiera no estaría en esta camilla.

(Lo siento, soy una idiota dije algo malo, no lo dije enserio, por supuesto que tú me amas, claro que lo haces, siempre lo has hecho) A pesar de mis palabras ella sigue llorando, no para, no sé porque, lo peor de todo es que ella ya empezó a moverse, parece que quiere soltarse y lo está logrando.

(¿QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?) Yui logra tomar el tubo que está en su boca, la trato de detener y comenzamos un fuerte forcejeo, ella toma mi muñeca y la voltea, la suelto de inmediato, intenta arrancar el tubo cuando una fabulosa idea de porque ella está llorando aparece en mi cabeza, la vuelvo a tomar de la mano, ella parece estar a punto de doblar mi muñeca, yo agarro su mano y la pongo en mi pecho.

(Yo también te amo Yui) Ella de inmediato se calma, las enfermeras que tenían morfina en sus manos listas para dormirla la miran sorprendidas, ella apretar mi mano con fuerza, ella no puede sonreír, pero por lo que veo en sus ojos debe estar muy feliz, lo que me preocupa de todo esto aparte de la sensación de calidez en mi pecho, es la manera en la que la madre de Yui me está viendo, de hecho parece estar maldiciéndome en silencio mientras su padre, sostiene en su rostro una sonrisa de júbilo.

(Fin del Flashback)

Ya han pasado unos días desde el incidente con mi padre, más exactamente un mes, Yui fue llevada de inmediato por una ambulancia a cuidados intensivos, al principio los enfermeros que iban en la ambulancia creyeron que las heridas de Yui no eran nada más que golpes, causados por una horrible pelea... Eso hasta que el pulmón derecho de Yui colapso seguido por el izquierdo, yo no podía estar en la ambulancia porque ya los padres de Yui estaban en ella, pero lo supe en el momento en que llegue al hospital, llegue unos 20 minutos después de que la ambulancia que llevaba a Yui que estaba a punto de perder la vida llegara al hospital, el camino que la ambulancia recorrió no fue muy largo solo fueron unos 30 minutos, según el informe médico sus pulmones colapsaron a los 20 minutos de ponerla en la camilla, yo no tenía dinero para pagar un taxi, tampoco para el tren por lo que tuve que correr 6 kilómetros, no sé de donde salió tal fuerza o resistencia, pero todo el camino no pare ni una vez, a pesar de todo lo que me rodeaba, ni siquiera en las luces que indicaban que debía para no pare. Cuando llegue la madre de Yui estaba histérica, llorando pidiéndole a Dios que aún no se llevara a su hija, me echo la culpa, luego el padre me dijo que le paso a Yui, llore, no lo podía creer, aun me despierto pensando que ella está aquí a mi lado, luego de una dramática escena Yui casi se muere por segunda vez, luego de eso hice que se pusiera histérica por dudar de su amor, luego de eso la madre de Yui me odio y el resto es historia reciente, lo más importante es que hace unas 2 semanas a Yui le quitaron el tubo que tenía en la garganta.

Ahora vivo en la casa de Yui, su madre no estuvo para nada de acuerdo con la decisión pero Yui le dio unos excelentes argumentos sobre que yo estaba en peligro, aunque creo que estaba más emocionada por algo que le escuche decir mientras dormía... Bueno supongo que ella estaba teniendo lo que se conoce vulgarmente como un sueño húmedo, que por supuesto tenía que ver conmigo, fue algo bastante incomodo, pues era algo que preferí no imaginarme, pero claro la dormida y pervertida Yui se encargó de detallarme...

(Hace una semana)

(Mamá mía, Ammmhh) Mientras estoy haciendo mis deberes Yui comienza hacer un ruido extraño, el doctor me pidió que siempre le tuviera un ojo encima a Yui, por si las dudas, él me dijo que a cualquier ruido avisara, puede que Yui estuviera dormida pero su cuerpo le sigue avisando al resto que tiene una dolencia, haciendo un ruido, moviéndose de manera extraña o despertando directamente a Yui.

(Venga Kyoko, solo un poco más, déjame que explore un poco mas) Mierda... Okay creo que estoy presenciando algo que me va a perturbar con un tema que para mí es difícil de tratar.

(No te va a doler, solo es mi lengua, después de todo no me gusta presumir, pero tiene un buen tamaño) Su lengua sale de su boca dejando que su saliva se derrame por un lado, y ahora que lo noto esa cosa es gigante, creo que ella una vez me mostro que se podía tocar en puente de la nariz.

(Te busta cuanbo ba adendro, buedo bolbear dus baderdes dabinadles *Te gusta cuando va a dentro, puedo golpear tus paredes vaginales*) Trato de ignorar lo que Yui está diciendo, o al menos sea lo que sea que esté haciendo en sus sueños, por lo que puedo escuchar es perturbador, pero como me lo enseñaron los Doujins de Mirakurun, algo que es muy placentero para la mujer. La volteo a mirar y puedo ver que sus manos están en otro lugar, tomo mi libro y lo levanto ignorando todo lo que veo y oigo.

(Bento uma ibea, abe masu tus biernas, tu trabero mereze andension tampien * Tengo una idea, abre más tus piernas, tu trasero también se merece atención también*) Apenas supongo lo que quiere decir esa frase me paro y me acerco a Yui que con su mano derecha, mueve su dedo en una forma extraña, me acerco y estoy a punto de despertarla cuando me agarra el brazo, me acerca a ella y me comienza a besar, pero esta vez ella hace unos movimientos extraños en mi boca como si buscara algo, pasa su mano por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, mete su mano descaradamente en mis pantis e introduce un dedo en mi lugar sagrado, la trato de apartar pero es más pesada que yo, comienzo a llorar pero a ella no parece importarle, de repente ella abre lentamente sus ojos, me ve a mí y se quita de encima bosteza, mira a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos paran en mí.

(No me digas que yo te...)

(SI) La pateo pero ella logra esquivarlo me volteo en la camilla y comienzo a llorar, me siento abusada, me siento violada, esto no fue para nada con mi consentimiento.

(Lo siento... MIERDA PORQUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO) Yui golpea la camilla, y se agarra la cabeza antes de sentarse en la camilla.

(Soy un asco no es así, tratando de asaltarte mientras yo estoy dormida) La miro de reojo, mi parte más preciada me duele, arde bastante.

(Supongo que a este paso moriré virgen, alguien normal no me dejaría tener sexo si me comporto así) Últimamente hablar con Yui cuando recién despierta se ha tornado deprimente, siempre terminamos hablando de un tema que haría llorar o reflexionar a cualquiera. Me levanto aunque duele la abrazo, lentamente ella me abraza de vuelta antes de darme un beso en la frente, esta mierda duele, parece una enfermedad infecciosa que hace retroceder a cualquiera, a veces se siente bien, otras es como una patada en el estómago, el amor duele dicen, y bueno ellos no mienten...


	8. Lluvia

(Hablare desde el punto de vista de Yui ya hacía falta, narrare los puntos más importantes de la historia y un pequeño extra)

Estaba corriendo en la cinta de recuperación, a pesar de que Takika mi doctor, me dijo que la terapia física podía esperar, pase mucho tiempo en la camilla, mis músculos se debilitaron bastante, me dolían por lo que apenas me quitaron el tubo empezó, porque quiero largarme de este lugar lo más pronto posible, me costó al principio moverme pero ahora me siento más activa que nunca, no puedo esperar para volver a casa, además Kyoko ahora vive conmigo, será increíble, dormiremos juntas, jugaremos videojuegos, yo cocinaría mientras ella organiza la mesa, tendríamos más muebles, supongo que ella querrá comprar algunos, luego de eso iríamos directo al baño, nos bañaríamos juntas, podría ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kyoko desde que somos novias, ella ya ha visto el mío, después de todo alguien tenía que bañarme mientras estaba en la camilla con el tubo...

(Mini Flashback)

(Entiendes) Desde la camilla, siento a una enfermera, no la puedo ver esta en mi punto ciego, el doctor me dijo que volvería a ver en unos días, Kyoko esta sonrojada, me acabo de despertar por lo que no estoy al tanto de su charla.

(Si claro que entiendo, gracias) La enfermera le da una indicación bastante extraña a Kyoko.

(Ustedes son novias así que puedes bajar la guardia, pero no le provoques un infarto, aquí tienes todo, ya cierro la persiana)

Ella la cierra, Kyoko toma un balde y saca una esponja, me mueve un poco, me quita la bata, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy despierta, comienza a lavarme, todo me parece normal hasta que llega a mi parte especial, ella parece dudar un poco pero al final, ella limpia mi omanko, era la primer vez que me tocaba, no exactamente como quería pero... Aun así cuenta... Al menos para mí...

(Yui... DEJA ESA CARA PERVERTIDA) Me da un golpe en mi omanko al notar que estoy despierta, me retuerzo un poco pero no puedo hacer nada de igual manera...

(MALDICION DEJA DE MIRARME ASI) Sigo mirándola sin importarme mucho lo que tuviera que decir, ella aun no terminaba, ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, continuo limpiándome, abrí mis piernas imaginándome un montón de cosas que no estaban pasando pero igualmente dejaba a mi mente divagar...

(Maldita sea, haces esto más difícil) Ella termina y deja el balde de lado, me vuelve a poner mi bata, se sienta en el lado donde está mi punto ciego.

(¿Te gusto?) No puedo sonreír, así que tomo el marcador, escribo una pequeña cosa.

"Algún día pasara Kyoko, respeto tu decisión de abstinencia, tratare de controlarme, mis pensamientos van a matarme así que... Te amo..."

(Idiota) Kyoko me da un beso en la mejilla, me decido a volver a dormir esperando tener un sueño con premio...

(Mini Flashback Fin)

No puedo esperar el momento en que ella y yo hagamos el amor, la besaría tiernamente, la postraría en la cama que compraremos para esa ocasión, ella estaría muy nerviosa, la desvestiría, la daría un beso en su cuello antes de bajar un poco, lamería y chuparía sus pechos, mientras ella me ruega que pare, pasaría mi mano por su lugar especial, la tocaría en los lugares correctos, poco a poco pediría más, al final me agarraría de la espalda, me arañaría tratando de contener el placer, en un momento ella se correría en mis dedos, en ese momento su apetito sexual se despertaría, se abalanzaría sobre mi moviéndose, pidiendo que lo hagamos juntas y...

(Funami-san estas babeando tú bata) Mire mi bata y me sonroje, continúe con mi trabajo, hasta que me empezó a doler el pecho, en ese momento pare, me costó un poco respirar, el doctor me intento revisar pero yo me negué, sé que solo es un poco de cansancio nada grave.

(Estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada) Me organicé mi bata, el dolor paro, decidí mirar que hacer, apenas eran las 3 de la tarde, Kyoko viene a las 4 cada día sin falta aunque creo que se demorara un montón, está lloviendo a cantaros y a ella siempre se le olvida su sombrilla, me decido a caminar un poco por el hospital, todos me conocían, era la chica del colapso, era un sobrenombre algo feo, me recordaba esa horrible experiencia, el sobrenombre no viene tanto del accidente viene más de cuando me desespere, y fue en busca de Kyoko una total locura...

(Mini Flashback)

No puede ser así, no puede acabar así, ella se fue, no quiero, no quiero dejarlo así, me da igual, me da igual, todo el tiempo soy la voz de la razón, todo el tiempo tengo que pensar en los demás antes que en mí, esto cambia hoy, esto cambia.

(Señorita cálmese) Sin importarme logro levantarme, siento como si alguien me apuñalara el pecho, sin importarme tomo el tubo que está en mi boca, lo arranco, respirar, necesito hacerlo pero no puedo.

(QUEDESE QUIET-) Le lanzo la maquina donde estaba conectado el tubo, había unos conectados en otro lado que se quedaron en mi cuerpo, lo ignoro, continuo caminando, lo único que llena mi memoria es Kyoko, su forma de ser, su belleza, todo lo que es ella, que a pesar de mostrarse fuerte, recia y confiada en realidad es frágil, que siempre está en contacto con la más pútrido de la humanidad y aun así es capaz de mostrarte una sonrisa que le levanta el ánimo a cualquiera. Llego al techo, trato de hablar pero mis pulmones no me lo permiten, digo pocas palabras, las digo sin pensar porque mi cerebro parece estar apagándose, ella trata de alejarse pero me mantengo cerca, me golpea, escucho como si dentro de mi algo tronara, pero no me voy a rendir, no pienso hacerlo, con mi cerebro a punto de apagarse la tomo de la cintura, agarro su trasero, ella me dice lo que siente, mis recuerdos de como llegue aquí se empiezan a borrar, luego todo se pone otra vez completamente oscuro, no sé qué pasa, no recuerdo mucho, solo tengo un cálida sensación en mis labios...

(Fin del Mini Flashback)

Desde hace mucho tiempo que me pregunto porque hice tal estupidez, la única respuesta a la que llego es que lo hice por amor, pero que clase de amor te impulsa a eso, será eso es lo que llaman, amor toxico, un tipo de amor que es muy tentador pero cada vez que estas cerca de ese amor tu empiezas a intoxicarte, que no puedes estar sin esa persona, que empieza a volverse enfermizo, básicamente que tu esta tan concentrado que no te das cuenta del daño que te haces.

(¿ADONDE VAS?) Que raro, juraría que no es así nuestro amor no es así, solo lo hice porque se la cantidad de traumas que tiene Kyoko por ver como su padre trataba a su madre, quiero decir solo estuve ahí una noche porque me agarro la tarde, no podía volver a mi casa el último tren ya había pasado y no tenía dinero para un taxi...

(Flashback Mini 3)

(No quiero ser una molestia Kyoko) Estaba en su habitación, ella solo estaba callada, miraba por la ventana, hasta que escuche un auto pararse en la entrada.

(Yui, ¿Puedo dormir abrazada a ti?) Me sorprendí bastante ante esa petición, hace años que no dormimos de esa manera, solo lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeñas.

(No veo porque no, pero-mff) Kyoko me estaba besando, no me negué para nada, la rodee con mis brazos, ya era de noche, estábamos listas para irnos a dormir, esta es mi oportunidad para pasar tiempo de esta manera con Kyoko, en mi casa es complicado tener tiempo para esto, la sala club es un buen lugar pero a Kyoko no le gusta el suelo...

(VEN AQUI ZORRA) Escuche un grito en el pasillo, separo el beso, es el padre de Kyoko, me pongo alerta, ella sin decir nada me vuelve a besar, escucho los gritos de la madre de Kyoko, pide que se aleje, escucho una fuerte pelea, me separo de Kyoko y me acerco a la puerta.

(PARECE QUE MI MAYOR ERROR A TRAIDO A SU CLIENTA, CUANTO DINERO GANARA POR SER UNA PUTA) Ella cierra la puerta con rapidez, luego escucho una serie de pasos muy pesados que se dirigen a la habitación, luego ese hombre comienza a golpear la puerta, corro hacia Kyoko quien colapso y comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, la abrazo con toda la fuerza que puedo, la comienzo a besar, al principio se negó pero en el momento en que metí mi lengua en su boca, acepto completamente mi muestra de cariño.

(No le hagas caso Kyoko, te quiero, tú no eres ninguna puta) Se lo susurro al oído, ella sonríe y me vuelve a besar, continuamos el beso un rato, finalmente cuando necesitábamos oxigeno nos separamos, escuche una serie de golpees rítmicos en la puerta, Kyoko se abrazó de mí, se negó a soltarme por lo que opte por ir a dormir, pero esos golpes me seguían causando curiosidad y no me dejaban dormir.

(La está violando contra la puerta) Kyoko susurra eso, yo me quedo completamente callada ante lo que ella dice, sé que la familia de Kyoko es una muy problemática, pero la manera en como su padre trata el tema del sexo que es muy delicado puede joderle la mente a Kyoko en eso, he escuchado en las noticias que muchas niñas terminan teniendo traumas con el sexo, porque sus padres no lo tomaban de una buena manera, la abrazo, cierro los ojos e ignoro todo eso...

(Fin Flashback 3)

Pero igualmente me gustaba estar aquí en el hospital era un lugar agradable, aunque extraña mi hogar, mis amigos, mi familia, mi novia, todo estaba en otro lugar, no podía esperar para ir a casa, abrazar a Kyoko, tener una vida normal como cualquier otra pareja, nos casaríamos, haríamos el amor, también adoptaríamos unos bebes, los criaríamos como nuestros hijos, ahora que lo pienso, ahora en mi mente solo pasan recuerdos de Kyoko, o simplemente en la vida que tendremos juntas luego que me den de alta.

(¿Himawari?) Frente a mi ella pasa corriendo, pero se oculta con una lluvia torrencial que está cayendo, miro a mi alrededor, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, estoy en medio de la nada, escucho una serie de pasos detrás mío, noto que es Kyoko que esta despelucada, ella parecía estar algo cansada, ella lleva un paraguas.

(QUE TE PASA, ME MANTUVISTE CORRIENDO DETRAS TUYO COMO UN IDIOTA) Ella se acerca a mí y la pone debajo de su sombrilla, me toma de la cadera y me escolta, luego de un rato de estar caminando paro en seco.

(¿Cómo llegue aquí?) Kyoko me voltea a mirar, suelta el paraguas y se tapa la cara, ella me vuelve a mirar, me toma de los hombros y me besa suavemente, luego me abraza.

(Por favor dime que no sufres de amnesia) Ella me volvió a besar, suavemente me empuja contra un árbol que estaba cerca, la abrazo, suavemente.

(Solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, nada de eso, pero creo que no ponía atención a mí alrededor, me podrías explicar que paso) Ella se sostiene de mí un rato.

(Saliste del hospital como si nada, luego de eso te grite, pero te valió mierda, luego de eso comenzaste a correr, trate de alcanzarte pero eras demasiado rápida, además te había a decir unas noticias muy especiales que me dijo el doctor) Mire a Kyoko quien sonrió y me beso.

(Te van a dar de alta, podrás volver a casa, de hecho a nuestra casa, estaremos juntas, te amo) No puedo evitar sonreír, me emociono, tomo a Kyoko por sus caderas y la levanto en el aire como antes, la beso apasionadamente, ella me rodea con sus brazos, me siento muy feliz.

(Esto va en contra de todo diagnóstico médico, pero ya has superado eso varias veces, te tendría que retener un mes más por eso que hiciste, pero hare una excepción, volvamos al hospital, les daré unas indicaciones importantes) El doctor aparece con un paraguas, se da media vuelta, Kyoko toma el suyo, yo la agarro de la cadera y juntas volvemos al hospital.


	9. Te amo por favor no llores

En mi mochila traigo la ropa de Yui, estoy decidida, hoy hablare con Yui sobre todo lo que siento, según Sakurako yo me sentiré mejor si le digo lo que pienso sobre todo esto, si comparto mis dudas todo estar mejor, podre estar en paz, hablaremos, ella me dirá que todo está bien, me abrazara, dormiremos juntas, aunque creo que deberíamos comprar una cama, los futones se están volviendo algo incómodos, además en la noche hace mucho frio, te hace sentir sola, no me gusta eso, creo que con una cama estaremos felices las dos, supongo que la iremos a comprar luego de salir del hospital, Yui dijo que quería dar un paseo conmigo por la estación de trenes, supongo que de allí nos iremos a una tienda departamental y compraremos una cama, me gustaría una al estilo matrimonial, así dormiremos aún más juntas... Matrimonio, así es cierto tengo que contarle que nos invitaron a la boda de Sakurako y Himawari, dijo que no estaba segura pero que sería en unos meses.

Me dirijo al hospital lo más rápido que puedo, por alguna razón las clases se cancelaron, nadie supo porque pero nadie se quejó, por ahora voy a medio camino, llevo una camisa de botones la típica que siempre lleva Yui, me pidieron que no trajera ropa muy apretada, le podría hacer daño al tórax de Yui, llevo unos jeans que sé que le gusta a ella usar, unas zapatillas y sus respectivas medias. No puedo esperar para llegar donde Yui, que le den de alta y las dos vayamos a comprar cosas, me hace falta algo de ropa, no pude recoger casi ninguna en mi casa, logre tomar mi dinero unas cuantas camisas y pantalones, dos pares de zapatos, mis mangas, también mis implementos de dibujo, pero antes de poder recoger el resto aprecio mi padre, logre escapar a último momento...

(Flashback)

Ahora solo queda alistar mi ropa interior, todo ya está listo en 2 maletas, tengo todo, tengo pensado llevar mi ropa interior en una maleta aparte, después de todo no me cabe nada más.

(MIERDA ESA ZORRA ESTA AQUI) Levanto mi cabeza y la saco del closet, escucho que él está subiendo las escaleras, tomo las maletas y tan solo 2 patines, sin más opciones me acerco a la ventana, salto contra un árbol que está cerca, el golpe el seco, me quedo quieta un rato, estoy algo aturdida, cuando termino veo a mi ventana, mi padre patea la puerta y entra, con rapidez me bajo del árbol. Salto al suelo, el me mira desde mi ventana con odio.

(No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi casa) El cierra la ventana, yo suspiro, tengo 3 patines, no me alcanzaran después de todo Yui lava la ropa solo 1 vez a la semana, tendré que lavarlas una y otra vez, supongo que iré luego a comprar. Me sostengo un rato de una pared, estoy algo aturdida, luego me dirijo a la casa Yui, a penas llego abro la puerta con las llaves que me dio el padre de Yui, organizo mi ropa en el closet al lado de la de Yui, hago mis deberes, extiendo el futon y me dedico a descansar, extraño a Yui, tomo el álbum de fotos que estaba en la casa o apartamento como quieran llamarle, busco una de Yui y de mí, ella me está abrazando, la tomo entre mis brazos y cierro los ojos, escuchando su suave voz.

(Dulces sueños Kyoko) Con esa voz mi cerebro me deja descansar por fin...

(Fin del Flashback)

(Hola Kyoko, Yui está en el consultorio 4) Una enfermera me saluda, ella me conoce bastante bien después de todo es con quien me tomo un café luego de visitar a Yui, es buena persona, muy simpática, siempre me daba un diagnostico personal, eso quiere decir que ella me decía desde su punto de vista como se veía Yui, me dijo que últimamente la veía algo pensativa, también que escuchaba ruidos extraños provenientes de su habitación, yo ya me hacia una idea de que estaba haciendo pero ella parecía preocuparle más que ella estuviera muy preocupada por algo eso podría afectar su salud según ella eso le puede subir el nivel de estrés y por ende su presión sanguínea estaría por los cielos, además últimamente ha estado más cayada de lo normal, al menos con los doctores, conmigo siempre quiere charlar.

(Gracias, iré a verla de inmediato) Fui trotando a su habitación, me encontré con el doctor en el camino.

(Oh, Hola Kyoko, Yui ya se está preparando para irse, ya le di de alta así que solo necesita la ropa para irse) Asiento con la cabeza

(Oye Kyoko, ten mucho cuidado con Yui, no la insiste a que haga otra de sus acrobacias) Me sonrojo y vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza, finalmente llegue a la habitación, abrí la puerta, rápidamente me tape la cara, Yui estaba completamente desnuda, estaba poniéndose las vendas que iban en su pecho, yo sonrojada trate de salir de la habitación pero Yui me detuvo.

(¿A dónde vas? No es la primera vez que tú me ves desnuda) Me sonrojo aún más cuando ella me quita las manos de la cara, esto es diferente de cuando la bañaba, en esos momentos no era opcional querer ver o no, tenía que dejarla bien limpia, podía darle alguna infección o algo si estaba así mucho tiempo, además prefirió hacerlo yo a que lo hiciera una enfermera.

(No me digas que no te gusta lo que vez) Trato de mantener mi mirada alejada de su cuerpo, esto está mal, no debo verla desnuda de esta manera ni en este lugar, verla desnuda en nuestra casa estaría relativamente bien, pero aquí, en el hospital, no hay modo de que eso sea correcto, ella debe de estar jugando un poco conmigo, luego va a dejar esto y nos iremos en paz, de repente ella sonríe y se acerca aún más a mí, me comienzo a poner nerviosa, ella pone su mano en el picaporte y cierra con llave, se pone contra la puerta y me empuja lejos.

(No te dejare salir de la habitación, hasta que me veas completa, soy tu novia Kyoko, tienes que acostumbrarte a lo que tienes en frente, además ambas somos chicas y por mera suposición, tú ya te habrás mirado a ti misma, así que, ¿No tienes curiosidad de como se ve otra chica que no está en una camilla de hospital?)

(NO-NO TENGO CURIOSIDAD) Ella no dice nada, yo solo miro la pared que está al lado de la puerta, no quiero hacer esto, esto es incómodo, dejo la maleta con la ropa de Yui, ella sigue sin moverse del lugar en donde está, nos quedamos quietas un buen tiempo.

(Kyoko no pienso moverme, hasta que me veas entera) Yui sigue en la puerta, yo comienzo a ponerme aún más nerviosa, pero si quiero acabar con esto, tengo que hacer lo que me está pidiendo, suspiro un poco, luego tomo bastante aire, trato de tranquilizarme, tengo que estar más calmada para que no me dé un ataque de nervios al verla desnuda, finalmente logro voltearme, pero no puedo, mis ojos se mantienen fuertemente cerrados, trato de abrirlos pero no puedo, algo dentro de mí no me lo permite.

(Sigue así Kyoko, solo tienes que mirarme, si quieres puedes tocarme, pero no va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase, prometo firmemente no tocarte de manera sexual, si quieres o si deseas, puedes tocarme a mí pero como ya dije sin nada sexual, solo voy a dejarte explorar un poco, ¿Está bien? Recuerda que hasta que no me mires no me pienso mover) Trago saliva nuevamente, logro abrir con mucho esfuerzo mental mi ojo derecho, veo un poco de Yui pero mi ojo se cierra rápidamente, trago saliva nuevamente mi garganta se está empezando a secar.

(Sabes creo que no debería hacerte esto, forzarte a mirarme, lo siento fue una estúpida...) Abro mis ojos y miro fijamente el cuerpo de Yui, es bastante esbelto, miro primero sus piernas, son bastante suaves por lo que puedo ver, tienen algo de musculo, supongo que será por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba Yui en su recuperación trotando en esa caminadora o cinta de correr no recuerdo bien su nombre, miro un poco más arriba y llego a la zona más privada de Yui, su omanko, su área púbica esta algo poblada, supongo que no habrá tenido oportunidad de mantener ese lugar menos poblado, estar en una camilla ya de por si es una situación difícil, no creo que le haya dado tiempo para eso, pero más allá de eso puede ver qué es exactamente como la mía, a lo mejor cambia un poco porque su color es un poco más rosado por lo poco que puedo ver, después de todo está firmemente cerrada, subo más y veo las caderas de Yui que le dan una figura perfecta, que va a juego perfectamente sus manos y brazos también algo fuertes, más el derecho que el izquierdo y ya supongo porque es eso, aunque me parece algo raro que ella se excite con cualquier cosa referente a mí, me alegra un poco que no vea algo así como pornografía, no me gustaría que Yui se excitara con otras chicas, o chicos la verdad no estoy totalmente seguirá si Yui es totalmente lesbiana o es bisexual, sigo subiendo mi mirada hasta llegar a sus pechos, se ven suaves, no son tan grandes como los de Himawari pero tienen un buen tamaño, son redondos y van a juego con su figura,, sus pezones tienen un color rosa suave, algo sutil, además de que sus pezones parecen estar un poco duros, antes de poder ver su rostro algo más capta mi atención, en su pechos, casi en medio, hay una cicatriz de un tamaño notable, está a medio cicatrizar pero se ve que nunca se ira de su piel, que la dejara marcada de por vida, me acerco y toco la cicatriz con la esperanza de que sea falsa, pero no es así, es más real de lo que parece, esta ahí, mis sentimientos me ganan y no lo puedo contener más, parto en llanto en el pecho de Yui, comienzo a gritar todo el dolor que me había guardado lo dejo salir, todo esto, todo que ha sucedido, me duele demasiado, no paro de llorar, Yui me pregunta que es lo que pasa pero no le respondo, cuando trato de formar palabras un grito de dolor sale de mis adentros, Yui me ruega que pare de llorar, que a pesar de las cosas han ido mal, todo está bien ahora, que estamos las dos que no hay nada de que temer, pero no puedo, el miedo de que mi padre parezca para hacer otra atrocidad contra Yui esta ahí, el miedo que tengo de perderla, el miedo que tengo de haber hecho que la familia de Yui me odia, solo me habla su padre y Mari, nadie más, el resto parece guardarme rencor, lo poco que tenía en mi vida o me ha dado la espalda o está herido por mi culpa, ella me dice que si hay algo mal, que hable con ella, que ella hará todo lo posible para hacerme feliz, sé que lo hará pero no quiero hablar de eso aquí, quiero estar en un lugar donde sí quiero quedarme a llorar toda la noche pueda hacerlo.

(Quiero hablar contigo luego de que lleguemos al apartamento) Ella me acaricia la cabeza me levanta la cara y me besa, acepto su beso, me separo de ella, quiero calmarme un poco por mi cuenta, saco su ropa y se la doy, ella me mira un rato pero luego simplemente sonríe y comienza a vestirse sin antes ponerse la venda, salimos tomadas la mano, el doctor parece haber despejado el pasillo, el sonríe y le da unas cuantas indicaciones a Yui, ella no dice nada, solo asiente con la cabeza, salimos del hospital en dirección a la estación de trenes, ninguna dice nada, hasta que...


	10. De compras con policias

(Yui...) Ella estaba paralizada, no se movía no reaccionaba, estaba completamente quieta, por suerte el no parecía notar nuestra presencia pero acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotras, él tenía un botella de alcohol en la mano y se movía un poco tambaleante, mi padre por suerte estando ebrio era algo ciego, pero cuando veia a su objetivo se movia tan rapido como sus piernas le permitieran ir.

(Tenemos que movernos, reacciona) Tome a Yui de la mano, pero ella se mantuvo firmemente en ese lugar, levanto su mano y se tocó la cicatriz del rostro, de repente intento quitarse los puntos de sutura, la logre agarrar de las manos, la tome del rostro, note que tenía los ojos llorosos, acerque mis labios a los de ella, la bese mientras la arrastraba a un callejón, ella parecio reaccionar finalmente, sus manos temblaban bastante, parecia temblar, pero no se porque, no era miedo, reconozco cuando ella tiene miedo es un sentimiento mas complicado

(Kyoko, por favor dime que eres tu) Ella estaba temblando bastante.

(¿Que pasa?) Ella trago saliva, miro al suelo, luego me tomo del rostro y me acaricio el cabello.

(Me preocupa perderte, toda esta mierda que esta pasando, todo esto, creo que me esta afectando de la peor manera posible, mi cerebro, me esta engañando, veo cosas que no estan alli, a lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca, no lo se) Ella empezo a reirse mientras caia de rodillas, cai con ella y la mire a los ojos.

(Yui tranquila estoy aqui, no me voy a ir) Ella me tomo de la cintura y me acerco mas a ella, note algo salado en nuestro beso, abri mis ojos, ella estaba llorando, intente separarme, cambio su peso contra mi, ella puso mis manos contra el muro del callejon imposibilitando cualquier intento de huida, me abrio la camisa, comenzo a besarme, bajo sus besos por mi cuerpo, me levanto el sosten y comenzo a lamer mis pezones, a pesar de que en los doujins de Mirakurun las chicas gritan de placer yo tenia miedo, mucho miedo, ella deje mis pechos en paz y comenzo a bajar sus besos hazta llegar a mi abdomen, pero ella me solto en ese momento, se separo de mi, mientras se agarraba la cabeza, estaba a punto de partir en llanto, lo sabia, pero a pesar del miedo que tenia, queria que lo hiciera, en ese momento un sentimiento complicado aparecio en mi pecho, quiero ayudarla, quiero que me ayude, quiero acabar con esto.

(Perdon Kyoko, soy un asco, no deberia) Me acerque a ella y la bese nuevamente ella se sorprendio bastante.

(No, Yui, hazlo, si esto te hace sentir mejor hazlo) Ella me toco el rostro, pero luego desasintio con la cabeza una y otra vez.

(No, no, esto no me hara sentir mejor, yo quiero que te sientas tu mejor, mi cerebro tendra que asimilar todo, pero no hacerlo de esa manera, que tal si, la proxima semana te llevo a un hermoso restaurante, cenamos juntas, ahora vayamos a la estacion de trenes luego vamos por un helado) Ella me acaricio el cabello, me dio un beso, yo me organize mi camisa.

(¿A que te refieres con que tu cerebro te engaña?) Ella tenia asomada la cabeza por el callejon.

(No lo se, sombras, gritos que vienen de la nada, ese tipo de cosas, pero supongo que poco a poco recuperare la cordura) Me levanto y la tomo de la mano, ambas salimos del callejon, llegamos despues de un rato de estar caminando a la estacion de trenes.

(Bueno, nesecitamos una Tv y consola de videojuegos nueva, un bate, gas pimienta, un florero, algo de ropa que este floja, algo de medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza) Asenti con la cabeza, la ropa la conseguimos en la estacion de trenes, el resto toca en el centro comercial.

(Oye Yui, yo tambien nesecito comprar unas cosas) Ella me miro y luego asintio con la cabeza, nos dirigimos a una tienda de ropa, Yui comenzo a buscar unas camisas se prueba algunas, una en especial me llamo la atencion.

(Mira esta Kyoko) Era de nuestro videojuego clasico favorito, encantada asenti con la cabeza, me gustaba bastante, ella levanto sus brazos y los flexiono.

(Te gusta lo que ves) Le lance una camisa en la cara, ella fui a la caja a pagar por 5 camisas, la genial y otras tipicas que usaba Yui cada dia, yo me fui a buscar algo de ropa interior, mire unas cuantas cosas, hazta que note que alguien se acercaba.

(Oye Kyoko que vas a...) Me sonroje bastante al escuchar a Yui cerca de mi, trate de disimular, pero ella llego mas rapido de lo que calcule.

(No me digas, vas a comprarte algo para mi, dejame elegir algo para ti cariño) Ella se puso a buscar algo por una zona de la tienda dedicada a otras cosas, ropa erotica, vi que vio un pequeño conjunto que se veia bastante provocador lo tomo, me lo puso encima mio y me vio de manera pervertida

(Que haces, baka, en mi vida me pondria eso, ademas tu y yo nunca lo hemos hecho, usar eso es para algo mas avanzado) Ella sonrio, me abrazo por la espalda y me planto un beso en el cuello.

(Me encantaria poder verte asi sabes, no te puedo forzar a nada, pero cuando lo hagamos quiero que a largo plazo, aceptes usar esto, quiero verte lo mas sexy posible, ademas cuando estemos apartadas no te gustaria tener un recuerdo que se sienta bien) Me volvio a besar el cuello, trague saliva, ultimamente ella a estado muy bipolar, de un momento a otro dice que no quiere obligarme a nada, despues empieza a tocarme y besarme, a decirme cosas pervertidas, es como el policia bueno, al malo, me pregunto que esta mal mas alla de eso, ella si comete algunos errores acercandose de mas o emocionandose demasiado, pero no actua asi, me preocupa, a lo mejor mi padre le afecto de la peor manera posible, su cerebro ahora no funciona como antes, un detonante la lleva a actuar asi, el detonante es mi padre, todo esto debia afectar psicologicamente a Yui, ella me lo dijo.

(Yui, por favor dime que no vas a tener un maldito transtorno de personalidad multiple) Ella levanto la cabeza rapidamente y desasintio rapidamente con las manos.

(No es eso, porque diablos le hice caso a Akari) Ella susurro lo ultimo, acaso ella le acaba de hacer caso a la persona mas extraña y terrorifica que conosco a parte de mi familia, levante mi mirada ella se estaba rasacando la cabeza, nadie en su sano juicio le haria caso a la loca de Akari, algo debe de tener que atrae a Chinatsu pero a mi, no me desagrada pero no quiero estar cerca suyo cuando esta en esa actitud oscura y muy pervertida, a lo mejor, ella le hizo caso a Akari sobre algun consejo estupido para llevarme a la cama o como dice Akari cuando quiere decimulat acerca de tener sexo "Hora feliz"

(Mira, sufro de algo llamado frustacion sexual, curioso porque nunca he tenido sexo, lo que pasa es que mis hormonas quieren descargarse, hacerlo con mis manos ya no es suficiente, hable con Akari sobre el tema, me dijo que jugar al policia bueno y malo volvia loca a Chinatsu que se le tiraba encima rogandole que la hiciera suya, pense que seguir ese consejo podria funcionar, pero creo que solo hice que te prelcuparas) Desasenti con la cabeza, eso fue muy estupido, no me puedes obligar a tener sexo, mi cuerpo simplemente no me lo pide, ademas quien seguiria el consejo de una loca que destruyo dos salones y causo un caos total.

(Yui mirame a los ojos) Ella levanto su mirada y con toda la fuerza contenida en mi mano le di una cachetada, luego la tome de la mejilla y le plante un beso empujandola a un probador, luego le aplaste las mejillas con fuerza, de las misma manera que ella me hacia a mi cuando molestaba a Chinatsu.

(Primero, mas te vale que numca en ru vida vuelvas a seguir un consejo de la loca de Akari, segundo, no puedes jugar con mis sentimientos vas a hacer que me confunda y menos ganas me van a dar de tener sexo contigo, ademas, me gusta mas la Yui que me besa, me da amor pero no se pasa de la raya) Ella asintio con la cabeza, luego me abrazo suavemente, me rei un poco.

(Pues a mi me gustas tu, pero lo del conjunto va muy encerio, o al menos dejame ver mientras te cambias) Me sonroje bastante, pero queria que os dieramos prisa por lo que accedi sin pensar, busque algo de ropa interior, luego me coloque toda la ropa en un gancho luego me baje los pantalones, trate de ignorar por completo que Yui me estaba mirando, ella sonrio y me paso el primer conjunto, me quite mis panties y me lo probe.

(Me gusta, va bien contigo) Me miro un poco al espejo, tiene razon se me ve bien. Me sigo colocando el resto unos no me gustaron, otros si, por lo que despues de un rato llegue a la conclusion de que queria llevarme 5 mas.

Salimos de la tienda con unas bolsas, nos dirigimos a la siguiente, asi sucesivamente hasta que llegamos a la tienda de tecnologia.

(Llevamos aqui 2 horas, decidete ya) Me queje mientras veia a Yui, ella estaba mirando dos computadoras pues obti que era mas comodo de usar, habia dos una asus y una marca que no reconoci para nada, Yui miraba sus caracterizticas una y otra vez.

(Uno tiene 4k pero no mucha memoria ram, pero el otro tiene una gran memoria ram pero su tarjeta de video no es buena y no se puede cambiar, dejame tomarmelo con calma Kyoko, esta es una decision muy importante para un gamer) Me estire sobre la silla, estaba cansada de estar aqui, ya habiamos comprado todo, los medicamentos, la ropa, el gas pimienta, el bate el cual fue algo incomodo, pero ella queria reponer el suyo y tener algo aunque pequeño para mantenernos seguras, un florero bastante bonito, teniamos todo a excepcion de la estupida consola de videojuegos de Yui.

(Elije cualquiera)

(No)

(Entonces elijire por ti, mira agarra esa se ve bonita) Señale la que no tenia la mucha memoria, ella la miro un rato.

(Esta bien pero con una condicion, compraremos ese conjunto de ropa que me gusta) Asenti con la cabeza de una vez, ella sonrio y compro la computadora con toda la felicidad del mundo.

(Pero primero, podriamos comprar una cama de una buena vez por todas, los futones son incomodos) Ella se detuvo en seco, sin decirme nada me agarro de la mano y corriendo me llevo a una tienda de hogar, se detuvo frente a una hermosa cama, bastante grande, al estilo matrimonial, esta ya venia con un conjunta de sabanas incluidas que la hacian ver mas hermosa, su precio era alto mas porque ya venia con servicios de entrega a casa que decian tardar solo 1 hora en llegar, pero parecia ver una cama que valia la pena comprar, pero de repente un encargado llevo y le puso a la etiqueta de la cama un 50% de descuento, Yui corrio hacia el hombre, le entrego el dinero correspondiente para luego mirarme y sonreir.

(La estuve mirando desde hace un rato, ya llene el cuestionario para comprarla, me ayudo mi padre ¿Te gusta?)

(Es bellisima)

(Ademas cuando lleguemos a casa ya la habran entregado solo faltaria montarla) Sonrio y abrazo a Yui, esta idiota esta pasando por muchas cosas solo para hacerme sonreir, el amor duele, eso es cierto, pero al final del dia, no hay nada mejor que poder apapacharse con esa persona y saber que a pesar de todo ese dolor, tienes a alguien a tu lado para estar contigo.

(Vamos por mi regalo) Ella me ofrece su mano, desasiento con la cabeza y me dirigo a la tienda de ropa para darle a esta chica lo que quiere...


	11. Me desvanezco

No estoy segura de lo que va a pasar ahora, lógicamente debemos organizar todas las cosas que compramos, Yui pondrá y organizara su computadora, yo pondré la ropa en el closet, pondré el gas pimienta en nuestra habitación, además de que debemos montar la cama.

(Oye, no deberíamos montar la cama, es lo primero de todo) Yui asintió con la cabeza, dejo de lado la computadora.

(Deja de esforzarte Kyoko, déjamelo a mí) Estaba llevando el colchón a la habitación, pero no podía por lo que ella lo tomo con sus brazos y se lo llevo a pesar de que el doctor le dijo que no hiciera ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico por lo de sus costillas ya que podía generar mucha presión y dañárselas más, además sus pulmones aunque están muy bien para lo que paso no se han recuperado del todo por lo que es recomendable que no haga mucha actividad física que implique presionar a sus pulmones pues pueden volver a fallar, pero yo no pude alzar esa cosa, mientras que Yui si, ella dijo que podía con todo, pero yo no estaría tan confiada su estado actual es delicado aun después de todo este tiempo.

(¿Oye, no deberías dejar de hacer eso te vas a hacer daño?)

(Supongo que sí pero quiero dormir en esta cama hoy Kyoko, hazme un favor y tráeme las instrucciones de la base, las deje en la mesa) Me dirigí a la mesa, tome las instrucciones, no eran complicadas así que no demoraríamos mucho, se las pase, Yui hizo algo de espacio en la habitación mientras se dedicó a poner la base, yo fui y coloque mi ropa, luego tome el vestido o traje erótico que compramos, la deje a un lado, luego de eso, ayude un poco a Yui, al terminar de poner la base, Yui tomo el colchón y lo dejo con suavidad sobre la base.

(Solo falta las sabanas... ¿Yui?) Ella se había dejado caer contra el borde de la cama, note que respiraba con dificultad, la deje en su lugar, le quite la camisa y su sostén, además de las vendas, tal y como me había pedido el doctor, no moví a Yui además de quitarle toda la ropa que le apretaba el pecho, ella poco a poco empezó a respirar mejor, revise su respiración para que no hubiera nada raro, después de un rato ella se recuperó, mientras se agarra en pecho, ella trataba de hablar.

(No hables, solo quédate ahí, abriré la ventana, luego respiraras, si te duele me avisas y vamos al hospital) Ella asintió con la cabeza, me dirigí a la ventana, la abrí, tome a Yui de la mano, ella saco su cabeza y respiro.

(Ya estoy mejor, gracias Kyoko) Se acercó, me beso la mejilla luego miro la cama, de esta cayo un pequeño control con una gran cantidad de botones.

(Wow, viene con control genial) Ella se puso encima del colchón, tomo el control y presiono uno de los botones, en ese momento una especie de vibración salió del colchón, me quede viendo un rato mientras que Yui se ponía boca abajo, mire el folleto de la cama, decía:

"Sexo, nada mejor que una vibración para mantener a tu esposa feliz como una perdiz"

Mire a Yui quien estaba empezando a sonrojarse, tome el control, apaga la cama, mire a Yui, tome suavemente el folleto y comenzó a golpearla con este.

(¿¡PORQUE COMPRASTE UNA CAMA PARA TENER SEXO!?)

(ES A LARGO PLAZO) Deje de golpearla, la mire a los ojos.

(No te voy a obligar a tener sexo, solo la compre a largo plazo, quiero decir que cuando tengamos nuestra primera vez, avancemos más, sabré si te gustara o no) Me le quite de encima, no la quería sofocar y que vuelva tener dificultad para respirar, me senté al lado contrario de donde estaba ella.

(¿Avanzar?) Ella se sentó y beso la frente, me agarro de la cadera, me puso encima de ella de modo de que yo quedara más alta que ella.

(Me refiero a que descubra que cosas te gustan y no te gustan mientras tenemos sexo, a largo plazo te gustara usar la cama o no, además no solo sirve para el sexo, es muy relajante la vibración que genera en tu espalda, nos ayudara en esta situación de estrés) Ella tomo el control, prendió la cama, la vibración que sentía a través del cuerpo de Yui en efecto me relajo, me deje caer contra ella, sin negarse abrió sus brazos y me recibió con un largo beso.

(Yui, enserio quiero hablar contigo, pero antes quiero... quiero que me digas todas esas palabras melosas que siempre me dices para enamorarme) Ella se sorprendió por la manera en la que la abrace, poniendo mi cabeza en medio de sus pechos.

(Te amo más que nada en este mundo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, cada vez que estoy a tu lado soy muy feliz, además cada vez que tus labios se acercan y se encuentran con los míos, me siento en el cielo, sé que soy una pervertida a veces pero cada cosa de ti me trae loca, lo intento pero a veces no puedo contenerme y me abalanzo sobre ti, no puedo evitar querer hacer el amor contigo, pero es algo que es inevitable, sé que a veces te asusto, te hago daño, pero no lo hago porque quiera, te amo, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero expresarte mi amor y a veces se me sale de las manos pero te prometo que el día en que estés lista para entregarte a mí, te lo hare de la manera más suave posible, te hare mía, ya que en ese momento me habrás conquistado por completo Kyoko, ese día tu serás mía y yo tuya para el resto de nuestras vidas) Me beso suavemente, continúe el beso, ella paso su mano por mi espalda, luego de eso comenzó a quitarme la camisa.

(¿Qué haces?)

(Estar igual)Ella me quito la camisa y el sostén, me quede quieta, me sonroje a mas no poder, ella me volvió a abrazar, nuestros cuerpos se rozaron, eso me gusto, no sentí placer, solo me gustaba su suave piel, me gustaba bastante, la abrace de vuelta, ella comenzó otro beso, esta vez ella metió su lengua en mi boca, chupe su lengua, me tomo de la cabeza, metió su lengua en mi boca, me sentí increíble, pero por falta de oxígeno nos separamos.

(Me pareces hermosa Kyoko, tu piel es muy suave) Paso su mano por mis pechos, me quede quieta, suavemente me agarro la mano, la beso suavemente, yo me sonroje, era suficiente, era el momento de hablar.

(¿Es mi culpa cierto? Esto es así, por mi culpa estas así, mírate, tu cara tiene una increíble marca, tu pecho tiene una cicatriz en medio de todo, sería algo digno si lo pudieras ocultar pero tu cara, viste como te miraban en la calle, solo miraban tu cicatriz, lo peor de todo esto, es, es que es mi culpa, o no lo es, no tengo la menor idea, quiero decir, tu recibiste una paliza de mi padre, que probablemente era para mí, te destrozo, pero yo no le hice nada a mi padre para que quedara así de psicópata, aunque si yo no hubiera ido a tu casa nada hubiera pasado, básicamente es mi culpa, ¿Qué hago? Esta mierda me está consumiendo lentamente, tengo miedo de mirarte al rostro por esa cosa, he temido que perdieras tu vida por mi culpa, pero no pones las cosas fáciles, no, no, no, se te da por preguntarle a la culpable si se siente bien, haciendo que la culpa se volviera una bola oscura que le está jodiendo el cerebro, poco a poco todo se vuelve más confuso y oscuro, mis pensamientos me están matando, cada día me es más difícil levantarme de la cama, me da asco mirarme a mí misma, pienso que si no hubiera nacido nada hubiera pasado, si no me hubieras conocido, todo estaría mejor) Ella me toco la mejilla, me metió una cachetada con fuerza.

(Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no quiero que me digas eso jamás, si no te hubiera conocido mi vida sería una mierda completamente aburrida, toda mi vida gira en torno a ti, sin ti no tengo nada, solo una vida puramente común y aburrida) Me toque la mejilla, me ardía, la mire ella, se levantó, me tomo de las manos, me apreso de las manos, me comenzó a besar suavemente, para luego levantar mi cadera y poner su rostro allí.

(Es tu maldita culpa, todo esto es tu culpa, todo esto es tu culpa, esto es tu culpa, mi rostro está marcado por tu culpa, mi pecho también, porque pedirme perdón no sirve, el daño sigue ahí, estará presente para siempre en mis recuerdos y en mi rostro) Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante las palabras crudas de Yui, ella me beso el abdomen, ella comenzó a morderme suavemente, paso su mano por mi zona privada, me exalte, trate de moverme pero Yui mordió mi abdomen dejándome inmovilizada.

(Es tu culpa por ser la mujer a quien deseo, de ser todo lo quiero en alguien, no deseo a alguien más, no pienso apartarme de ti, porque no pienso hacerlo, no pienso dejar que te vayas de mi lado, te amo con locura Kyoko, la suficiente para importarme un carajo el daño que me haces, solo quiero estar ahí, quiero poder sentir tu piel, quiero escuchar tu voz gimiendo mi nombre, no me puedo contener Kyoko, te lo quiero hacer ahora mismo) Me trate de mover pero ella no me dejaba, me beso, trate de todo pero nada la pudo detener, como si un instinto de Yui hubiera despertado por mis palabras ella empezó a actuar de manera errática, puso agresivamente su lengua en mi boca, me abrió el pantalón a la fuerza, me lo quito, trate de gritarle que parara, que algo malo me había a pasar, que si seguía algo me había a pasar, no era broma, me dolía el pecho y estaba muy mareada, sin oírme ella me mordió con fuerza mi abdomen, casi vomito por eso, me soltó, estaba tan mareada que no me pude mover, trate de hacerlo pero todo mi mundo dio vueltas, en cabeza retumbo la palabra culpa, era mi culpa por ser lo que ella quería en su vida, por ser yo, eso me hizo sentir extraña, todo este daño es por ser yo, pero también soy quien le da color al mundo de Yui, le ayudo y la amo, pero soy una daga de doble filo que le hace daño, no sé qué más hacer, no sé si resolví mis dudas, pero el final, él te amo, hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, me sentí bien al escuchar esas palabras pero tenía miedo, porque eso significaba que todo esto es solo el comienzo.

(¿Kyoko?) Todo se puso de color negro, a pesar de tener a Yui cerca no podía ver nada, solo color negro, empecé a sentir que flotaba, pero empezaba a caer en picada, me dolía el cuerpo, me dolía el pecho, me dolía la cabeza, empecé a sudar, lo podía sentir, sentí que me sofocaba, intente moverme pero al hacerlo esa sensación creció exponencialmente, sentía mis ojos abiertos pero nada, escuchaba un sonido distorsionado en el fondo, vi a mi padre golpeando a Yui, todo porque me amaba, ella me protegió porque soy su todo, ella también es el mío, ¿Porque no puedo protegerla? Acaso no soy suficiente para ella, todo esto es solo una ilusión de una relación que fracasara, mis extremidades estaban completamente frías, una luz se hizo presente, estaba en un mundo desconocido, en el fondo veía a Yui, corrí hacia ella pero al llegar, no pude tocarla de repente ella empezó a sangrar y desapareció en un charco rojo, pero cuando toque ese charco ella apareció con una sonrisa, con las mismas cicatrices que ahora tiene...

(KYOKO) Eso es lo último que escucho antes de perder la consciencia...


	12. Mastu ¡¿QUE?!

(Punto de vista de Yui pues Kyoko paso de largo)

Maldición, maldición, maldición, miro el rostro Kyoko nuevamente, sigue sin reaccionar, después de la charla pensé que una buena idea de demostrarle a Kyoko lo que sentía respecto a todo sería tener sexo, pero cuando llegue a la mejor parte note que ella no reaccionaba, estaba a punto de quitarle las pantis para usar mi lengua, pero note que ella no estaba para nada húmeda, cuando levante mi mirada vi a Kyoko, con los ojos abiertos, le grite pero en ese momento los cerro, note lo frías que estaban sus extremidades y que no estaba sudando por el calor del momento, en realidad ella había tenido un ataque de pánico, se desmayó en el momento en que su cerebro no dio para más.

(Kyoko, soy un asco, nunca había llegado tan lejos no decías nada, después de la charla creí que era el momento, creí que sería la manera de decirte lo mucho que te amo y te necesito, en verdad no quería que esto pasara, solo empeore todo, ahora jamás querrás tener sexo conmigo, ni siquiera me querrás besar, ¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE HICE?) Yo estaba en el borde la cama, había traído una manta para Kyoko, estaba sosteniendo su mano de la misma manera en que ella sostenía la mía en el hospital, me sentía increíblemente mal, acaba de causarle un ataque de pánico, de todas las cosas que pude hacerle.

(Se supone que debías sentirte bien, quería escucharte decir mi nombre con tu encantadora voz, no quería causarte un ataque de pánico) Bese su mano, me quede allí, esperando con la mínima de esperanza de que ella se levantara, quería saber que estaba bien o al menos despierta, pero no era el caso, en medio de un acto que debería ser la muestra de amor máximo, que debe de ser uno por no decir que es el más placentero de la vida, dejando tus instintos internos libres, dejando tus ganas de hacer las cosas más sucias e impuras libres, pero no, lo hice algo traumático para ella.

(Déjame adivinar, en mi vida tendré sexo contigo, tendrás un gran trauma, nuestros besos serán simplemente un roce, tendrás miedo de mí, no era mi intención pero no cambia nada, lo hice, te deje con un trauma, apesto como novia) Me reí, cubrí mi rostro contra la manta sintiéndome el peor ser humano del mundo por hacerle daño a Kyoko.

(Ya somos dos, tal vez por eso encajamos) Levante mi mirada, Kyoko tenía los ojos entreabiertos, no pude verla, baje mi mirada, me sentía culpable y claro que lo era, no hay nadie más a quien culpar, yo fui quien le causa un ataque de pánico al intentar tocarla, solo quería tener sexo con ella, hacerle el amor, quería que se sintiera bien, quería escucharla gemir, pero no, nada de eso paso, solo hice que pasara de largo, que su cerebro se estresara.

(Mira Yui, tú me hiciste entrar en pánico, pero yo te envié al hospital, te llevo la delantera) Me dieron ganas de golpearla, sus palabras eran estúpidas, esto no era concurso para hacer sufrir a la otra, ni siquiera era gracioso.

(Esto no es ningún concurso, te hice daño, porque demonios dices cosas estúpidas como que me llevas la delantera, no es para nada gracioso esto Kyoko, tú ya tienes suficientes traumas como para que yo siendo tu novia, una persona que debe protegerte y amarte, hice que te desmayaras) Kyoko se rio, antes de mirar al techo con los ojos llorosos, una mirada deprimida, no pude evitar sentirme mal, me deje caer al lado de la cama, no me sentía digna de poder hacerme a su lado.

(¿Porque te haces en suelo? Terminaras agarrando un resfriado y ya hemos hablado sobre lo importante que es protegerte) No pude evitar reírme ante sus comentarios estúpidos en una situación fea y deprimente.

(No soy digna de hacerme a tu lado, maldición si hubieras visto tu mirada perdida, mientras cerrabas lentamente tus ojos, estabas congelada a pesar de estar sudando, además de que estuviste así unas 2 horas, tenía miedo de que te hubiera matado) Ella movió su cuerpo de modo que su cabeza quedara al borde de la cama, me miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa que en vez de hacerte creer que todo va a estar bien, en realidad te hace sentir muy mal porque esa sonrisa es de dolor, es de una persona que está a punto de llorar.

(Yo no soy digna ni de poder estar hablando contigo si usamos tu lógica, has visto lo que he hecho, quiero decir sin mi nada de esto hubiera sucedido, entonces no digas estupideces como esa, porque si hablamos de dignidad, yo no la tengo) Me quede cayada, mire a Kyoko ella solo se rio, comenzó a llorar, mientras se reía.

(Tu si tienes dignidad Kyoko) Ella desasistió con la cabeza, me levante para quedar frente a ella, con una sonrisa dolida, una que te dice "Me gustaría que nada de esto fuera real" me miro a los ojos, luego de eso me beso, a pesar de lo que sucedió antes esa sensación suave en mis labios no la quería apartar.

(No tengo porque te amo más allá de eso, no quiero pelear más, solo quiero amarte, no quiero pensar que él está afuera cazándonos, que algún día vendrá a cumplir su promesa, o a lo mejor no, él puede pasar muy rápido) La mire a los ojos, no podía seguir mirándola me deje caer contra la cama nuevamente, ahora me siento como Kyoko, cuando me visitaba al hospital y no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos por la culpa que sentía.

(Yui, no confundas tu orgullo con tu dignidad) Me quede callada, acaso no la podía mirar por mi orgullo ante aquel acto horrible que le hice sufrir, o no tenía la dignidad, era como estar en un camino, en donde si te quedas quieto te hundes en un barro espeso que es la vida misma que te empuja hacia rus recuerdos, que si retrocedes con la esperanza de volver a una rutina normal en donde te sentías segura, te encontraras con un arbusto lleno de espinas que se clavan a tu piel diciendo "¿Esto era lo que querías?, vivir día a día la misma mierda porque eras demasiado gallina para buscar algo más" o que si avanzas entraras en un túnel oscuro que no te deja ver ni tu nariz, estas sin rumbo fijo, no sabes adonde estas yendo, no sabes que hay alrededor tuyo, estas solo y muy asustado, que al final de ese túnel hay dos entradas, una que lleva al éxito y la otra el fracaso rotundo devolviéndote al principio, o el ese éxito que es una luz blanca que te llena, que te dice, bien hecho lo lograste, que te llena por dentro que cada vacío que sentías es llenado por esa luz celestial.

(No sé, Kyoko, no me siento orgullosa de lo que te hice, pero también no te respete ni me respete al no cumplir con mi promesa de protegerte, supongo que es una mezcla de emociones que siguen dando el mismo resultado) Ella me miro a los ojos, me volvió a besar, me quede quieta y acepte, lentamente deslizo su lengua en mi boca, quede sorprendida ante lo atrevida que estaba siendo, en medio del beso ella se separó mordiendo mi labio inferior dejándome deseosa de mas, ella suspiro, se giró de modo que su cabeza quedara al revés y aun mirándome a los ojos sonrió.

(Nos hacemos daño entre nosotras, lo hacemos a tal punto de preguntarnos ¿Qué clase de ser humano soy? Pero sabes algo que descubrí mientras estaba sumergida en mi cerebro que estaba al borde del colapso, sin la otra no somos nada, sin la otra no estamos completas, no somos capaces de avanzar, estando juntas nos completamos, pero nos hacemos daño entre la dos, pero estando solas no hay nada que nos obligue a avanzar, así que supongo que solo nos queda estar juntas hasta llegar a algún punto de equilibrio) Suspire, parecía ser la única solución, ella me beso estando en esa extraña posición, fue graciosa, muy curiosa y placentera, la parte de arriba de su lengua que se rozaba con mi parte baja, se sentía extrañamente bien, tomándome de la orejas Kyoko profundizo aún más el beso, me sonroje, por la manera tan atrevida en cómo me besaba, normalmente era yo quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero no me quejo, con este beso mis problemas comenzaron a desaparecer, tal y como dijo Kyoko, sentía que sin ella era nada, quería disfrutar de cada parte de su ser, quería tenerla cerca, pero sabía que del modo en que yo quería acercarme a ella no era el correcto, al menos por ahora pues ella aún no se siente lista para eso, la sensación aun así me dejaba con ganas más, inclinándome a besarla aún más profundo, ella separo el beso de inmediato.

(Me voy a partir el cuello si seguimos en esta posición, ven aquí, vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues en el suelo) Asentí con la cabeza, me subí a la cama, antes de poder besarla, ella me detuvo poniendo una mano en la boca.

(Aun no, quiero asegurarme en que no te abalanzaras sobre mí) Me quede quieta, ella se paró de la cama, me quede quieta, ella busco algo, entonces encontró mi camisa, me la coloco, con una sonrisa me beso, estiro las mangas, entonces ella las amarro entre sí, las jalo más y amarro mis muñecas, dejándome atada.

(Así no te podrás abalanzar sobre mí)

(¿No es más fácil dejarme libre y no tocarme mientras me baja la calentura?) Ella negó con la cabeza, me abrazo, se puso sobre mí, posiciono su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

(Quiero besarte, desde que entendí que no solo eres mi novia, si no mi ser, que sin ti no soy nada, me dan ganas de besarte, pero no de llegar a segunda base) Me sonroje, esta vez yo no era la dominante, esto me avergonzaba bastante, ella sonrió al ver mi expresión.

(No siempre estarás a cargo) Me beso de la misma manera que antes, lo acepte, el beso era apasionado, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan deseables, mientras que su lengua era caliente, me recorría, estaba viscosa, pero me encantada, aunque había algo que me avergonzaba, tal y como ella predijo, me entraron ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella, pero con mis manos fuera de combate solo me quedaba disfrutar de sus deliciosos labios, ella se separó, dejándome con el cuello inclinado pues me trate de quedar cerca de sus labios, por las ganas que tenia de seguir besándola.

(Oye Yui, creo que te emocionaste otra vez) Ella se quitó de encima mío, revelando lo húmeda que estaba, me sonroje a mas no poder ella acababa de ver lo mucho que me gusto el beso representado en una mancha en la cama.

(Es que me gustas mucho, no puedo evitarlo) Ella se rio y volvió a besarme, entonces una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, una que me dijo, "Esto va a hacer vergonzoso para ti, pero muy placentero para mí".

(Mastúrbate frente a mi)... ¡¿MASTURBARME!? Ella acaba de pedirme que lo haga aquí y frente a ella.

(¿Quién eres tú y que hiciese con Kyoko?) Ella se rio me beso nuevamente, después de colapsar y llegar a una conclusión que es deprimente pero al mismo tiempo amorosa, llego una Kyoko que parece querer explorar más conmigo, espera de que me quejo, está explorando, eso quiere decir que sus instintos a los mejor se han despertado.

(Soy la misma Kyoko, pero supongo que luego saber todo, quiero llegar un poco más lejos, pero aún no me siento lista, que mejor que mirar a una experta con un brazo más fuerte que el otro) Me quede callada, supongo que todo esto depende de que responda...


	13. En verdad acepto

Yo solo sonreía mientras veía el rostro avergonzado de Yui, ella no había dicho nada en un buen rato, sé que va a acceder a mi petición, después de todo quiero explorar con ella, escuche de Akari que la mejor manera de empezar con nuestra vida sexual es saber que le gusta a la otra, me dijo que una buena manera de saberlo es verla masturbándose, claro que es un hecho que nunca deberías seguir ningún consejo de Akari, pero no sé a quién más preguntarle estos temas, las demás chicas dicen que les da vergüenza, que lo mejor está en consultarlo con la pervertida más famosa.

(Flashback)

(Oye Chinatsu, estuve pensando y... Cuando estas enamoradas de alguien, pero esa persona quiere llegar ya a segundo base, pero no estas lista, ¿Qué es lo mejor para empezar? Sin tener que entrar a una relación sexual como tal) Ella estaba comiendo un poco de su bento, me miro unos segundos y luego señalo el puesto de Akari.

(No quiero preguntarle, me da un poco de miedo) En ese momento, como si fuera su nombre una especie de invocación, ella apareció detrás de mí con una sonrisa maliciosa.

(No tengas miedo, sé que soy algo solitaria, hasta tétrica en algunas ocasiones, después de todo tengo un aura de maldad muy intensa, pero incluso yo tengo a alguien por quien me preocupo y estoy dispuesta hasta dar mi vida por ella) Ella se acercó a Chinatsu y le beso la mejilla, ella se sonrojo pero le devolvió el beso, Akari la tomo de la cadera, la levanto un poco y la beso, yo solo suspire al ver lo melosas que eran.

(Escuche tu pregunta, fue interesante, la mejor forma de empezar, es saber que le gusta a la otra cuando quiere tener sexo, es decir si no quieres tocarla lo mejor es masturbarse frente esa persona, así sabrá donde te gusta) Mire a Akari, no era un mal consejo, al final y al cabo era algo lógico, solo había un pequeño problema con todo eso.

(Yo no me masturbo) Akari se quedó en blanco, luego de eso me hizo la señal de la cruz invertida.

(Aléjate Dios) Yo solo suspire mientras me tocaba el rostro ante el miedo de Akari frente a alguien que no se toca a si mismo...

(Fin del Flashback)

Decidí que lo mejor es seguir su consejo, aun así se está tomando su tiempo en responder.

(Está bien, suéltame) Negué con la cabeza, ni loca soltaba a Yui, de seguro con su calentura se abalanzaba sobre mí, no quiero pasar por otro ataque de pánico, que escuches cosas raras de fondo, junto con imágenes de tu perturbada infancia, mientras caes en un abismo de color negro que no tiene fin, que mientras más profundo caes, parece que en verdad estas ascendiendo con dirección al cielo, que luego de un rato te empiezas a marear, y te despiertas de repente, completamente confundido y adolorido mentalmente, después de todo tu cerebro se desconectó un buen rato.

(Ni loca, tendrás que arreglártelas para masturbarte frente a mí) Ella se sonrojo a mas no poder, miro a su alrededor pero no pareció interesarle nada.

(Está prohibido tocarte de cualquier manera) Ella mi miro seriamente, yo no estaba a segura a que se refería.

(¿A qué te refieres?) Ella me miro estaba muy sonroja, moviendo su cuerpo y piernas me tumbo dejándome abajo de ella.

(No tocare tu cuerpo solo préstame tu pierna, me conformo con eso, además es más placentero cuando me toco con algo que tengo una buena temperatura como mi mano) La mire unos segundos, estaba sonroja, además de que jadeaba, me entro la duda, ¿Le gusta estar atada? Porque por lo que veo en su entrepierna parece estar llevándose todo esto de lo lindo, entonces recordé un pequeño accidente que tuve con un perro, para resumir estada dando vueltas por un parque cuando me encontré con un perro callejero, le di un poco del pan que había comprado, después de comer me senté en una banca, en ese momento el perro, se acercó a mi pierna, la agarro con sus patas y la empezó a montar, me dio gracia ver al perro haciendo eso, se veía muy tierno, pero entonces llego Yui con a gruñirle al perro para alejarlo.

(Vas a montar mi pierna como lo hizo ese perro en el parque) Ella me miro confundida unos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza, yo me reí un poco, levante mi pierna y la puse en la cara de Yui, sin antes tomar una posición cómoda, coloque mi cuerpo contra la pared, estaba algo fría pero lo podía soportar.

(Toda tuya) Ella se sonrojo, luego de eso se levantó un poco, moviendo su cuerpo se arrastró para atrás luego se acercó a mi pierna, pero antes de hacerlo se sonrojo bastante.

(Me podrías quitar mis pantis, no quiero que se ensucien con lo que voy a hacer, además así puedo sentir mejor y quiero llegar lo más rápido posible) Me sonroje, asentí con la cabeza, me acerque a ella quien estaba muy sonrojada, de hecho nunca la había visto así, puse mis manos en su cadera, las deslice para abajo y note que un líquido de color blanco transparente estaba ensuciando sus pantis.

(No te me quedes viendo, es vergonzoso, además tú me lo provocaste, estar así anticipando todo lo que puede suceder me escita un poco) Sacudí mi cabeza avergonzada por ser capturada mirándola, luego de eso las deje en sus rodillas, ella se dejó caer de espaldas, le termine de quitar sus pantis, están desprendían un olor extraño, no era desagradable, era más bien dulce, las deje a un lado de la cama, Yui se encorvo y se volvió a poner de rodillas sobre la cama, levante un poco mi pierna.

(Oye Yui, cuando estés a punto de acabar, podrías quitarte de mi pierna y dejarme ver de cerca, nunca he visto a alguien hacer eso) No la mire a los ojos, era una petición muy vergonzosa, ella no dijo nada.

(Está bien, pero me gustaría verte así alguna vez mientras te lo haces a ti misma)

(No puedo, yo no hago eso) Nunca me ha interesado tocarme, es un mundo totalmente desconocido para mí, cuando le conté a Yui por primera vez que yo no lo hacía se sorprendió, me confeso que siempre que se besaba conmigo y se emocionaba, llegaba a casa a hacerlo, aunque me hizo feliz que pensara en mi mientras lo hacía.

(Qué tal si, cuando empieces a hacerlo, me lo mostrarías) Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no creo que eso este en un futuro cercano, si creo que tiene derecho a verme alguna vez.

(Dobla más tu pierna) Seguí lo indicado, sonrojada ella se arrastró un poco hacia mi pierna, al terminar de llegar, se bajó, olio profundamente mi pierna, luego de eso empezó a lamerla.

(¿Qué haces?) Ella se sonrojo un poco pero continúo haciéndolo.

(Quiero generar una fricción, a veces es molesto que este seco) Ella comenzó a lamer mi canilla, de arriba hacia abajo, llenándola de saliva, provocándome un hormigueo en mi estómago.

(¿Eh?) Ella se movió un poco más arriba, lamio mi rodilla, luego de dejar mi pierna llena de su saliva ella jadeante se acercó más a mí.

(Así es más placentero, puedo rozarme más contra ti) Sin decir nada ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mi pierna, al principio solo era un moviente suave, pero poco a poco ella comenzó a subir la intensidad de sus movientes, tenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia mí, ella se movía de arriba abajo y también se chocaba contra mi pierna, podía sentir como algo pegajoso y resbaladizo quedaba en mi pierna, la mire a los ojos, estaban entrecerrados y vidriosos, ella mantenía su boca cerraba, soltaba unos jadeos de vez en cuando, pero mientras subía de nivel sus gemidos eran aún más fuertes, el moviente de su cadera era aún más rápido, estaba muy sonrojada, entonces note como de mi pierna, un hilo de un líquido extraño bajaba por esta, subí un poco mi mirada, mi propia pierna me tapaba la vista de la intimidad de Yui, pero me dejaba ver como una mancha de ese mismo líquido, se mezclaba con su saliva, mientras que ella, solo disfrutaba de montarse mi pierna como si se tratase de un perro.

(Podrías describir cada cosa que sientes al hacerlo) Ella me miro a los ojos, entonces una idea vino a mi cabeza, moví ligeramente mi pierna hacia arriba, ella dejo escapar su voz con un gemido dulce que nunca antes había escuchado, mi cerebro se durmió un poco al escucharla.

(Si-siento un hormigueo en mi estómago, estoy muy caliente, estoy sudando de hecho... Hmmmm Ahmm... Solo quiero rozarme más y llegar, la cabeza me da vueltas, creo que mi cordura se está desmoronando) Con mi pierna menos inclinada pude ver más de ella, casi se cae contra mí, pero la sostuve de los hombros, gimiendo ella comenzó a gritar mi nombre, una y otra vez, note que un capullo hinchado sobresalía de su intimidad, ese, ese es el clítoris, solo lo veía cuando su movimiento era hacia atrás, podía ver que estaba muy hinchado como un caramelo.

(Ese es tu clítoris) Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, antes de pasar a un nuevo movimiento, poniéndose en mi rodilla, Yui comenzó a embestirla, pero con algo nuevo, sus movimientos eran cortos y muy rápidos, ella golpeaba ese capullo con mi rodilla, gemía muy fuerte, por lo que se las paredes de la habitación de Yui, estaban silenciadas por lo que este escándalo no molestara a los vecinos, aunque me da gracia imaginar que los vecinos se quejaran algún día con ella por esos ruidos extraños, Yui, estaba totalmente metida en eso de restregarse hacia mí, ella se puso aún más adelante, posiciono su cabeza en mi hombro y susurro unas dulces palabras.

(Te amo Kyoko) En ese momento algo dentro de mí se despertó una gran necesidad de verla gemir y llevarla al orgasmo, no era muy fuerte como para abalanzarme, pero si lo suficiente como para moverme yo también, me llevo a tomar a Yui de las muñecas, y como si yo fuera títere de esa necesidad, moví mi rodilla contra su intimidad, ella grito con fuerza, arqueo su espalda, yo la agarre atrayéndola contra mí, baje mi rodilla por completo, ella me miro confundida, baje mi cuerpo hasta que mi rodilla quedara justo debajo de su intimidad, la subí con fuerza, ella grito ante el contacto, lo volví a hacer pero esta vez, ella abrió mas sus piernas, sus gemidos eran increíbles, yo solo me deje llevar, comencé a subir la velocidad de mis movimientos, mientras que Yui se sincronizo, movió su intimidad contra mi rodilla, continuamos un rato así, hasta que Yui se dejó caer contra mi rodilla, a través de esta sentí como se contraían sus músculos, ella se dejó caer para atrás, yo levante mi mirada, vi como unos líquidos salían expulsados a presión de su lugar especial, junto con un largo y placentero grito de placer, me sentía realizada, satisfecha de una extraña manera, ella estaba jadeando, yo me levante y me deje caer a su lado.

(¿Que fue eso Kyoko? No parecías tu misma) Me sonroje al pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, yo solo me deje llevar por lo que ahora reconozco como mis instintos.

(Supongo que mis instintos se han despertado) Ella sonrió, se acercó a mí, compartimos un pequeño beso sin pasión, solo cariño.

(Un paso más, poco a poco, llegaremos a hacer el amor, esto es un buena avance) Sonreí y la bese de vuelta, pase mi mano, la solté, ella me toco la mejilla, hizo profundo el beso, al terminar un pequeño hilo de saliva aun nos unía.

(Oye Yui, creo que estoy lista para...) Sus ojos se iluminaron, se puso muy emocionada y me miro esperando mis siguientes palabras.

(Para que me enseñes a masturbarme) Ella se puso increíblemente roja, entonces como si un gran monstruo pidiera atención, su panza rugió con fuerza, yo me reí y bese se mejilla.

(Queda para luego, ahora te mostrare mis habilidades culinarias) Sonreí orgullosa, mientras que Yui seguía con la mirada perdida...


	14. No recuerdas

(Oye Kyoko, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?) Yui estaba sentada detrás mío, yo estaba haciendo algo de curry que a pesar de ser el del supermercado, su olor dejaba ver que estaba delicioso, cosa que no me sorprende pues estuve entrenado, le sonreí, mientras ponía la comida en el plato de Yui, serví el mío, puse los platos en la mesa, me senté junto a Yui, puse mi cabeza en su hombro, comencé a comer tranquilamente disfrutando de los frutos de mi trabajo duro.

(Tenía que comer algo mientras estaba aquí sola, así que le pedí ayuda a Himawari, me enseño a hacer algunas cosas, al principio era pésima, pero poco a poco fui mejorando, aunque creo que le agarre gusto a cocinar, sabes, me gustaría comprar algún libro de cocina) Yui me miro unos segundos, tomo sus palillos, levanto un poco la comida, luego probo un poco, pareció sorprenderse, entonces comenzó a comer más rápidamente metiéndose todo en la boca mientras sonreía, sonreí al ver su rostro de satisfacción, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así.

(¿Y esa emoción? Parece que es tu ultima cena) Yui, tomo un poco de té, luego sonrió, se acercó a mí y me beso la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, termino su comida antes que yo.

(Comí cosas del hospital, tiene un excelente servicio pero no pueden pagar un chef profesional, además nada se compara con la comida casera y la tuya esta increíble, nunca creí que pudieras cocinar cosas así, siempre pensé que quien cocinaría seria yo) Ella comenzó a lamer el plato lo cual me hizo sonrojar, pero me causo un calor en el pecho, termino de lamer su plato de comida, pude notar que su lengua tenía un tamaño increíble, además de que parecía ser bastante habilidosa con ella, quedo hecha un desastre, tome una servilleta, estaba a punto de limpiarle lo que sobraba pero Yui me tomo de la mano.

(Si lo vas quitar usa una parte de tu cuerpo que es viscosa, de hecho yo la acabe de usar) Entendí la indirecta de Yui, me acerque a ella, lamí su mejilla, luego de eso, Yui se acercó y lamio la mía, pero subió sus labios hacia mi oreja.

(Yui... ¿Qué haces?) Comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, me mordí el labio inferior, se sentía bastante bien, bajo sus besos por mi cuello, le permití hacerlo, creo... No, estoy segura que quiero, verla otra vez haciéndolo, no quiero hacerlo con ella, aun no, aunque desde que desperté de ese colapso algo dentro de mi cambio, me siento más libre, mas despreocupada, desde que estoy con ella de este modo, como novias, me dan ganas de besarla, a esto se refería Yui, esa sensación de querer estar con esa persona sin importarte lo que te rodea, saber que todo lo que más deseas y amas, esta frente a ti, es algo inevitable después de tantos años de relación no formal, pero, desde que dijo te amo, quiero abrazarla, besarla, estar con ella y disfrutar cada minuto, pero no podemos, aún hay algo que me preocupa sobre todo esto y es... Es estúpido, pero es mi padre, tengo miedo de que venga aquí a vengarse, que tal si le hace algo a Yui, no quiero relajarme, bajar la guardia es estúpido, si tengo sexo con ella, nuestra relación avanzara es un hecho irrefutable, pero aun mi corazón no quiere hacerlo, aún no está listo para hacerlo, además de que aún no hemos tenido una cita como tal ni nada, tome la mano de Yui, la acerque a su entrepierna en señal de querer verla hacerlo otra vez, ella sonrió.

(¿Quieres verlo otra vez?) Asentí con la cabeza sentía mis mejillas ardiendo otra vez, quiero verla otra vez de esa manera, no sé pero me gusta verla con su pelo desorganizado, que este sudando, mientras se da todo lo que desea para ella, en medio de mis pensamientos, Yui me beso, yo deslice mi lengua dentro de su boca, lo hice sin pensar, ella me siguió el juego, sentí un ligero hormigueo en mi estómago, me sentí algo incomoda ante eso.

(No hay que avergonzarse por nada en esta relación) Yui me abrió un poco las piernas, note que estaba algo húmeda, me sonroje a más no poder.

(Qué lindo, ven aquí, dame un beso, te llevo a la habitación para que me mires hacerlo, luego te enseño a hacerte cargo de eso) Ella me beso la mejilla, le bese la boca, continuamos besándonos, haciendo que la sensación en mi estómago creciera.

(Date prisa, ya quiero verte hacerlo otra vez)

(Parece que estoy saliendo con otra Kyoko que quiere ver más de su novia) Yui, me tomo de la cadera, me comenzó a besar nuevamente, acepte su beso con los brazos abiertos, ella con una sonrisa, me agarro por los lados, de repente me levanto.

(Oh, Yui pensé que no hablabas enserio con lo de llevarme a la habitación, pensé que te referías a tomarme de la mano)

(Me gusta más este modo, a parte para cuando lo hagamos de verdad te llevare de la misma manera) Con una sonrisa ella me llevo a nuestra habitación, me dejo en la cama, ella se alejó un poco de mí, con una sonrisa pervertida se empezó a quitar la camisa lentamente, yo solo me volví a reír, la forma de actuar burlona de Yui, elimino mi timidez, al ver a Yui actuar así, ella sonrió, se quitó el sostén y me lo lanzo, yo solo lo tome y lo deje a un lado de la cama, ella se comenzó a contonear frente a mí.

(¿Pero qué demonios haces Yui?) Le dije entre risas, ella solo se dio la vuelta, se quitó las pantis, esta vez se acercó a mí, me las dejo personalmente en la mano, yo solo la bese como agradecimiento, luego de eso la tome de la cadera, me voltee de modo que ella quedara debajo mío, la continúe besando, pero cuando justo intento levantar su mano para alcanzarme, la tome, entrelace nuestros dedos mientras buscaba algo especial que me dio Akari, no recordaba que la tenía cuando la amarre por primera vez.

(¿De-De donde sacaste eso?) Sonreí con las esposas afelpadas que me dio Akari, diciéndome que con esto podía apartar y retener a Yui cuando se descontrolara, me acerque a ella, bese su cuello, tome sus manos, las puse frente a ella, luego coloque las esposas en sus manos, ella se rio viéndome mientras se mordía el labio inferior, yo la bese un poco más, ella continuo con el beso, subí de nivel metiendo mi lengua en su boca, ella la recibió con su propia lengua, las entrelazo y cerro el beso, continuamos hasta que quedamos sin oxígeno.

(No sabía que a Kyoko le gustara usar esposas, eso es interesante, además su frase grabada "El amor puede ser un poco rudo") ¿Qué?, no ahí no dice eso, dice que el amor puede ser un poco crudo, dude un poco sobre eso, entonces note que su pupila es más pequeña de lo normal, hace tiempo leí en una revista, algo tonta que se notaba que la mitad de las cosas eran muy falsas, aun así, leí que decía que la pupila en una persona sin sus gafas para ver mejor, puede representar que su pupila es ligeramente más pequeña, me levante del lado de Yui, me acerque a la puerta, levante 4 dedos y mire a los ojos a Yui.

(¿Cuantos dedos estoy levantando?) Ella los entrecerró un poco, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a intentarlo, parecía que intentaba enfocar su vista.

(2, no 3, olvídalo estas levantando 2 dedos) Yui trato de sonreír pero yo des asentí con la cabeza, me acerque a ella, le tome los lados de la cabeza y comencé a apretarle las mejillas con fuerza.

(PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE VEIMAS MAL) Ella levanto sus manos con las esposas, me rodeo el cuello con estas y me beso con suavidad, me negué pero poco a poco cedi, rodee a Yui con mis brazos, se separó de mí, para besar mi frente.

(No quería preocuparte más, solo veo algo borroso nada mas) Ella sonrió, rápidamente me puse sobre ella, algo agresiva puse mis manos en su cuello, apreté un poco, ella se sorprendió bastante, en ese momento pare, me puse en su pecho, comencé a llorar, me estaba mintiendo, yo he pasado el suficiente tiempo con Yui para saber cuándo me miente, esa sonrisa era falsa, ella me acaba de mentir en toda la cara.

(Kyoko, no llores por favor) Ella movió su cuerpo, logro poner nuestros rostros frente a frente, vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos, llore, la abrace con fuerza, me dolía que me mintiera, me da conocer que a pesar de todo, esto solo es el comienzo, toda la confianza que tenía al despertar de mi colapso, despareció cuando me mintió en la cara, no quiero pensar en nada de esto, solo me quiero desahogar, llorar hasta que me ardan los ojos , sé que ella sabe que me hizo daño, la abrace, ambas comenzamos a llorar, desahogamos todo lo que habíamos guardado en todo este tiempo, solté a Yui, me rodeo con sus brazos, comenzamos a besarnos, ella paso sus manos por mi cabello yo hice lo mismo, mientras que llorábamos, tome a Yui, la envolví con la sabana, quería tenerla más cerca de mí, además empezaba a hacer frio, las dos nos miramos un rato, entonces volvimos a partir en llanto llamando el nombre de la otra, como si pensáramos que todo esto es una ilusión, algo como un revolcón de una noche con alguien, pero de repente ambos sienten una conexión inexplicable, no saben porque pero en medio de esa pasión desenfrenada algo surge en sus corazones, cuando acaban ese acto que fue provocado por un intermediario que fue el producto de mi nacimiento, el alcohol, ambos se miran, no dicen nada, esa pasión desapareció, ahora solo queda el cariño, solo se abrazan mientras lloran esperando que esa noche con esa persona que parece entenderte por completo nunca acabe, pero solo hay dos finales correctos para esta historia, tener las agallas para pedirle a esa persona que no sea una cosa de una noche, si la otra persona gusta de ti también, ese día el horrible vacío que sentías por dentro, que en realidad era tu conexión con esa persona, se llena automáticamente, esa persona se abrazara de ti, diciéndote que jamás te abandonara por nada del mundo, después de todo eres el suyo, pero luego está la opción que lamentablemente mucha gente prefiere, una que te deja solo el resto de tu vida, nadie dice nada, a pesar de la conexión que sintieron que era completamente verdadera, decides continuar con tu camino en solitario, pero no sabes que ese es el mayor error de tu vida, después de eso, nadie podrá llenar ese vacío en tu corazón, que poco, a poco te empezara a carcomer por dentro hasta dejarte en el suelo, con un arma en tu boca, deseando jamás haber dejado esa persona irse, al final podrás jalar el gatillo, o no, el orden de los factores no altera el producto que es que tienes y siempre tendrás una vida miserable por no ser capaz de tomar algo que podía salvarte por miedo al rechazo.

No se por cuánto tiempo estuvimos llorando y besándonos, a mí solo se me hizo eterno, podía sentir parte de la sabana completamente empapada en muestras lágrimas, mis ojos me ardían como predije, de seguro mañana amanecerán hinchados, las lágrimas ya pararon, mis ojos están secos, de hecho necesito un vaso de agua, levante mi mirada para ver a Yui de la misma manera que yo, ella miro hacia un lado, intento hablar pero no pudo.

(Prefiero llorar por qué me dices la verdad, a tener que ver tu sonrisa falsa) Yui miro al suelo, alzo su mano a mi rostro, toco mi mejilla, posicione mi rostro contra esta.

(Mi memoria está fallando... No recuerdo muchos acontecimientos, ni siquiera nuestro primer beso)...


	15. De camino

(Kyoko, estas segura de que quieres ir) Ya era de mañana, ayer, le hice una llamada al doctor después de descubrir el secreto que Yui me había estado ocultando, me dijo que no podía atender a Yui a esa hora, que viniera al siguiente día a primera hora, apenas dijo eso me fui a dormir sin antes poner una alarma para las 5:00 am, ya eran las 5:30, el desayuno ya estaba hecho, ya lo habíamos comido, ambas estábamos desayunadas, bañadas y listas para salir, pero note algo rara a Yui, es obvio que quiero saber si lo que le pasa es permanente, o si es algo temporal que necesita algo de apoyo para mejorar.

(De que hablas por supuesto que quiero ir, que tal si es algo grave, es mejor empezar ya con el tratamiento que necesites) Yui, me tomo de la mano, me detuvo, ya me había cambiado los zapatos, estaba lista para salir, dirigirme al hospital y saber que le pasaba a Yui, voltee a mirarla, su mirada era deprimente, note las ojeras que tenía, me pareció extraño, nos fuimos a dormir temprano, ella se acercó a mí, con lágrimas en los ojos me miro, puso sus manos en mis mejillas.

(Kyoko, si lo que tengo, no tiene cura y es progresivo, quiero, que te olvides de mí, que sigas con tu vida) Me quede callada ante su petición, ella quería que la abandonara si eso pasaba, no, yo no sería capaz de hacerlo, no podría vivir pensando que en algún lado, Yui estaba viviendo sin recordar ni su nombre, pero me dolería que me preguntara quien era, que preguntara en donde estaba, que cuando le dijera todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, diga que no lo recuerda para nada, creo que me derrumbaría en ese momento.

(No puedo hacer eso Yui, no sería capaz de dejarte sola si sé que estas así, que importa si me duele verte cada día tratando de recordar una vida pasada que por un golpe no sabes que viviste, solo pensar en que estés así y que yo no esté a tu lado me parte el corazón en miles de pedazos) Abrace a Yui con fuerza, ella comenzó a llorar, mientras me pedía que accediera a su petición, que eso era lo mejor para las dos, yo no entendía su razonamiento, estar lejos de ella me deprimiría aún más que cuando era pequeña y estaba sola contra un mundo cruel.

(¿Porque quieres que acceda a tal petición Yui?, me dices que cuando más me necesites me aleje de ti, ¿Porque?, eso no tiene ningún sentido) Ella se separó de mí, me tomo de la mano, llorando me tomo del rostro, antes de mostrar una sonrisa dolida, se puso de rodillas, mientras que empezaba a reírse mientras lloraba.

(Porque probablemente no recuerde que te necesito, podre ser importante para ti, pero si pierdo mi memoria solo serias una persona completamente desconocida, te quedarías atrapada conmigo para siempre, sentirás algo que yo no recuerdo, odiaría que me vieras así, de hecho si no fuera ilegal pediría que me mataras porque no podría vivir el resto de mi vida así, lo peor de todo es que no recordaría ni siquiera si quiero vivir o morir) Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, la tome de los hombros, la levante, le seque las lágrimas con mis propias manos, tal y como ella lo hacía por mi todo el tiempo, la tome entre mis brazos mientras se desahogaba, espere un buen rato, pero finalmente dejo de llorar, la bese con suavidad, ella me devolvió el beso con el doble de pasión, me tomo de la cadera, me levanto, me puso contra la pared, paso mis manos por mi cabeza, acaricio mi cabello, comenzó a rozarse fuertemente contra mí, a pesar de que me gustara lo que estaba haciendo, yo la tenía que detener, teníamos que ir al hospital, quería saber que le pasaba a mi amada.

(Vayamos al hospital, descubramos que es lo que pasa, dejémonos de especulaciones estúpidas, solo, disfrutemos de esto, no quiero pensar que tu cerebro tenga algo, que haga que poco a poco te olvides de todo lo que te rodea, no quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que olvides todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, si eso puede pasar, quiero estar contigo todo lo posible, vayamos a descubrir todo lo que puede llegar a pasar) La tome de la mano, ella se cambió de zapatos rápidamente, salimos tomadas de la mano fuertemente, aún era temprano, hacia algo de frio, Yui llevaba una chaqueta bastante grande, separo nuestras manos, se abrió la chaqueta, se levantó la parte izquierda, se acercó a mí, me rodeo con esta, sentí su calor, ambas estábamos calladas, no habíamos hablado desde que salimos del apartamento, ella paso su mano, la puso en mi cadera, su mirada era deprimente, no pude evitar sentirme decaída, pero mi corazón demandaba saberlo, quería escucharla decirlo, aunque doliera tener que hacerle esas preguntas, pero sé que a ella le duele más responderlas.

(¿Qué cosas no recuerdas?) Ella me miro, note sus ojos llenos de tristeza hundirse aún más, acerco mi cuerpo más a ella, yo me acomode de manera que pudiera descansar en su pecho mientras caminábamos, estábamos a mitad de camino, no faltaría mucho para llegar, ella beso mi cabeza, yo me sonroje.

(Nuestro primer beso, varias cosas de mi infancia están borrosas, no tengo ni la menor idea de a que te referías con el perro, los días antes de la pelea con tu padre también son borrosos, excepto que nos descubrieran Ayano y Chitose, eso sí lo recuerdo claramente, pero creo que lo mas lógico es que no recuerdo la pelea con tu padre, solo recuerdo estar en la ambulancia con mis padres mirándome, luego todo se puso negro, de ahí desperté, entraste por la puerta y ya sabes que paso después de eso) Su tono de voz era bajo, algo rasposo, de seguro no quiso hablar pues no quería pensar en las posibilidades que significa después de una violenta pelea, perder la memoria, no solo tus pulmones salieron afectados, tu cerebro puede sufrir de dos cosas, un golpe que causa que sea temporal o, tu cerebro se consume poco a poco en una zona que es importante, ahí se resume lo que fue tu vida, todos lo momentos difíciles que viviste están contenidos en esa parte que se va reiniciando ciertas partes de tu cerebro, al principio es leve, pero de repente, todos tus recuerdos se borran, hubo un reinicio entero, hasta aquí llego tu vida, en ese momento no sabes quién eres, la gente que te rodea no se te hace familiar a pesar de ser tus padres, tu vida empieza desde cero, pero con un pequeño problema, se reinicia seguido, cuando crees que has avanzado tu cerebro elimina los recuerdos sobre eso dejándolos borrosos, hasta que desaparecen, nada más, ni siquiera recuerdas que eso existía.

(¿Desde cuándo?) Yui miro al cielo mientras caminábamos, de repente se detuvo, se acercó a mí, me empujo en un callejón, me comenzó a besar de manera apasionada, gemí ante la sorpresa de su lengua viscosa envolviendo mi boca, cerré mis ojos, pase mi mano por su espalda, clave mis uñas en ella, me presiono fuertemente contra la pared tal y como lo hice en el apartamento, Yui no es impulsiva, por lo que esto me está empezando a asustar, al separarnos, Yui puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

(Cuando estaba en el hospital, recordaba esas cosas una y otra vez pero se hicieron borrosas con el tiempo, recordarlas era lo único que me mantenía cuerda, no podía moverme, apenas podía ver, tampoco hablaba, solo estaba sola la mayor parte del día hasta que llegabas, pero también me quedaba sola en la noche, no pude dormir la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el hospital, solo esperaba a que llegaras, de hecho me siento culpable, te he mentido demasiado, mis padres nunca me visitaron con suerte iban a mirar que no estuviera muerta, no sé porque pero no me querían ver, solo me quedaba estar sola, todo el tiempo viendo ese techo de color blanco, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver la ventana, todo era de color negro en la noche, llego el punto donde deseaba morir, no podía soportarlo, yo, tuve un examen que me hizo el doctor, pensé que era algo rutinario a pesar de ser escrito, pero cuando me entrego el resultado no supe que decirle, decía que tenía depresión crónica, me asusté mucho al pensar que me sentía así, pero era algo que no había visto, porque era demasiado obvio, por suerte cuando volví a hacerlo hace poco, estoy entre los niveles normales de tristeza, aun así, quiero, quiero que sepas toda la verdad, te he mentido mucho para protegerte pero creo que a pesar de eso las dos nos hacemos daño, así que, aquí va otra verdad, tu padre me fue a visitar al hospital, recuerdas cuando llegaste al hospital y estaba sangrando por mi ojo, pero no te dije quien fue o que paso, el llego al hospital, se sorprendió de verme viva, intento desconectarme el soporte vital, pero ya sabes el ruido que hace, intente detenerlo pero era demasiado débil, él me fue quien me quito los puntos del ojo, intente gritar pero con el tubo no podía, entonces, tu padre, me dijo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos, alguno de los dos moriría) Yui miro hacia otro lado, vi que estaba preocupada, todo este tiempo además de estar en el hospital, tuvo que lidiar con una depresión crónica que deja destrozado a cualquiera, yo he pasado por eso, simplemente las cosas que te gustaban poco a poco te dejan de gustar, lo que te hacía sentir bien pierde su toque también, la depresión está asociada a la soledad, no me refiero que por estar solo te deprimes, no de hecho es beneficioso estar solo algunas veces, así te conoces a ti mismo, sabes quién eres, empiezas a plantarte metas lógicas, pero como casi todo es malo en exceso, estar solo demasiado tiempo causa una reacción en tu mente, simplemente todo lo que te rodea te empieza a dar asco, si amabas algo, empiezas a agarrarle fastidio sin razón alguna, cuando estas demasiado tiempo solo descubres cosas de ti mismo que se supone que nunca debías saber por tu propia salud mental, empiezas a alejarte de la realidad, ya no sabes quién eres, ya no sales con nadie, solo te quedas viendo la nada hasta dormirte, un gran vacío se hace presente en tu corazón, cada una de esas cosas me paso a mí, pero yo tenía un beneficio que lamentablemente casi nadie tiene, yo poseía el apoyo y amor de Yui, poco a poco mi mundo comenzó a girar alrededor suyo, de hecho ya no estaba sola, tenía a Yui, eso era lo único que me importaba, de hecho es lo único que me sigue importando hoy en día.

(¿Porque no me dijiste todo esto?) Yui levanto su mirada, sus ojos color café me clavaron una mirada de miedo, reconozco cuando la veo, es la misma que tenía mi madre al escuchar a mis padre llegar a casa.

(Tenia...) La silencie con un beso, quería decirle que la entendía por completo, yo no tenía unos secretos tan severos como Yui, pero si tenía unos cuantos que supongo que tendré que decirle después de ir al hospital y saber qué es lo que le pasa.

(Miedo de que algo malo me pasara al escuchar que todo eso estaba pasando, preferiste guardártelo para no hacerme daño, pero solo hiciste que nuestra confianza se pusiera a prueba, quiero decirte algo aquí y ahora, quiero, no de hecho, nuestra relación tiene que ser honesta, quiero que siempre que nos pase algo se lo digamos a la otra sin importar la gravedad del asunto) Bese a Yui, ella me levanto de la cadera, quedamos a la misma altura.

(¿Que hice para tener a una novia como tu Kyoko?) La sonrisa de Yui era verdadera, una que me encanto ver, sentí un agradable calor en mi pecho.

(Ser tu misma Yui, eso basta y sobra) Sonreímos, nos besamos un buen rato antes de salir del callejón, fuimos abrazadas de la misma manera como Yui me tapo para que no tuviera frio, finalmente llegamos al hospital para saber la verdad...

*No olviden dejar sus reviews*


	16. Sangre

(Vista de Yui)

Kyoko recorría de lado a lado la habitación, no había dejado de dar vueltas, cuando llegamos al hospital el doctor ya nos estaba esperando, inmediatamente me vio me pidió que me pusiera la bata de hospital de siempre, me la puse y me llevo a la sala de resonancia magnética, todo el tiempo Kyoko me acompaño, me tomaba de la mano como si fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo, puede que yo nunca me recupere del golpe en mi cabeza, que poco a poco olvide quien soy y quien es Kyoko, ese día, aunque fuera lo último que haga, me iré lejos para no dejarle una carga, sé que le dolerá bastante no tenerme cerca, pero no quiero que me mantenga, solo sería alguien nuevo cada día si es que pierdo mi memoria, nunca podría dejarla así, sé que... Nunca le he dicho a Kyoko, pero, si algún día, no soy la Yui que yo misma conozco, acabare con mi vida, lo hare sin pensarlo quiero decir, vivir sin ser yo misma, no podría soportarlo, menos dejaría a Kyoko soportarme, de hecho cuando me levanto en la mañana, siento que no soy yo, por eso es que me deprimo, pero luego me empiezo a incorporar en todo esto, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, le tengo que decir esto a Kyoko, no ahora está bajo demasiada presión.

(Ya tengo los resultados) Kyoko inmediatamente miro al doctor a los ojos, el quedo algo pasmado pero luego solo suspiro y miro la tableta de madera con mi información acerca del escáner de mi cerebro, yo estaba sentada en la camilla de antes, no quería mirarlo mientras me decía que era demasiado tarde para mí, que desde ahora olvidare todo, mi nombre, mi novia, mi familia, todo lo que rodea y define desaparecerá aunque no quiera perderlo.

(Tengo buenas y malas noticias) Comencé a jugar con el cabello de Kyoko, ella estaba temblando, al verme lo único que hice fue sonreírle y besarle la mejilla, si alguien tiene que ser fuerte por ella, lo seré yo, no importa que crudas sean las palabras del doctor, no permitiré que Kyoko se derrumbe aunque en mis adentros sé que es inevitable, ella trago saliva, me devolvió el beso y luego me tomo de la mano fuertemente, la tome, le plante un beso antes de ponerla en mi mejilla.

(Lo bueno es que, Yui, tu pérdida de memoria no es permanente, al cabo de unos meses más probablemente recuerdes lo que olvidaste, aunque creo que podrías buscar algo que estimule tus recuerdos para traerlos a flote más rápido) Kyoko comenzó a llorar, me abrazo, yo la tome entre mis brazos mientras agradecía saber que poco a poco recordare todo, que no perderé la memoria de toda una vida así como así, todo volverá a la normalidad, ella de repente me tomo de las mejillas, me beso con mucha pasión, yo trate de detenerla pero ella me empujo contra la camilla, no pude evitar sentir mucho gusto al ver a Kyoko poniéndose así, pase mi mano por sus caderas mientras nos besábamos, ella paso su mano por mi cabeza, separe el beso, lamí el cuello de Kyoko, lo mordí suavemente, ella ronroneo mientras lo hacía, en ese momento recordé que lo estábamos haciendo frente al doctor que como si fuera algo que ve todos los días solo revisaba la hora en su reloj, me separe de Kyoko quien continuo abrazándome, yo la mantuve en mis brazos disfrutando de este gran alivio.

(La mala es que... Me temo decir esto Yui, pero puede que desarrolles una Lesión cerebral traumática, el examen no es concluyente aun no estoy seguro si es que la tienes o es una contusión, tendré que consultarlo con un especialista) Me quede callada, todo menos eso, si es que sufro eso y por como quedo mi rostro después de la pelea, probablemente tenga las secuelas más horribles de todas, lo peor es que mis síntomas concuerdan con lo que es una Lesión cerebral traumática, lo sé porque una vez mientras estaba aquí encontré un libro sobre el cerebro, ese decía que hay muchas cosas que le pueden suceder a ti cerebro pero a largo plazo y por un golpe, la peor es esa, simplemente porque las peores cosas que le pasan a tu cerebro son síntomas a largo plazo, son las enfermedades que afectan a muchas personas que desean estar muertas.

(¿Qué es eso?) Kyoko le pregunto al doctor, yo solté a Kyoko, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos descontroladamente, me derrumbe, puse mi mano en mi cabeza, comencé a restregar una y otra vez mis cabello, mientras que no sabía que decirle a Kyoko, ella me miro, yo solo cerré mis ojos ya casi no era capaz de controlarme, estaba a punto de explotar, de comenzar a llorar mientras busco la solución más cercana, probablemente lo haga mientras duerme, le dejaría una carta, saldría del apartamento, aunque me prometí no hacerlo iría a cualquier lugar clandestino, compraría cigarros y cervezas a por mayor, me dirigiría a la costa o rio más cercano, en la orilla empezaría a beber y fumar, justo antes de perder el conocimiento, amarraría una pesada roca a mis pies, me tiraría al agua y dejaría que todo se fuera lentamente, todos mis recuerdos no volverían, a pesar de estar a punto de morir mi cerebro sigue sin poder asemejar esas cosas, de hecho se estaría preguntando porque es que estábamos haciendo esto, yo solo sonreiría sintiendo como poco a poco pierdo mi vida, sé que le hace falta a Kyoko, pero seguiría siendo la misma mierda si me quedo con un cerebro hecho papilla, de hecho sería más doloroso que me mantuviera con vida, es decir, imagínate ver a quien amas día tras día perder todo lo que formaste con esa persona, que cuando crees que no puede olvidar más, se olvida de ese mismo día, que le dices hola, que a los dos minutos te responde con un "¿Quién eres tú y que hago aquí?".

(A días o semanas, en este particular caso unos meses, desde una lesión de la cabeza cosa que sospecho que Yui sufrió en la pelea, aproximadamente después de un tiempo se desarrollan síntomas problemáticos llamados síndrome post conmoción cerebral. Los síntomas incluyen dolor de cabeza, mareos, vértigo, problemas de memoria, problemas para concentrarse, problemas para dormir, inquietud, irritabilidad, apatía, depresión, y ansiedad. Estos síntomas pueden durar algunas semanas luego de la lesión de la cabeza, lo peor no podrían ser los síntomas como tal, más bien es lo que viene después de eso, convulsiones que pueden suceder de repente y ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la lesión significaran que es probablemente permanente, hidrocefalia que no veo muy probable ya hubiera presentado síntomas aunque no se puede descartar, dolor que es por lógica algo que Yui sufrirá si o si, no hay forma de cambiar eso, aunque las secuelas como tal, es decir, que si Yui tiene una Lesión cerebral de la magnitud que creo que es presentara incapacidades cognitivas, los procesos como razonar, resolver información, procesar información, incluso pensar podrían ser muy difíciles, memoria que ya lo presenta, incapacidad de sus sentidos, cosa que a veo presente también, es muy común que empiecen en su sentido de la vista, es decir que las cosas serán casi imposibles de identificar y serán muy borrosas, incapacidad de coordinación mano ojo, a veces Yui se podría chocar contra cosas, tratar de tomar un vaso de agua será complicado porque a pesar de que manda la señal, su cerebro la recibe mezclada o tarde haciéndola difícil de procesar, aunque el que más me preocupa es que, desarrolle algún problema emocional o de comportamiento, muchos estudios encuentra que los cambios en la personalidad y los problemas de comportamiento son las incapacidades con las que es más difícil lidiar. Los problemas emocionales pueden incluir depresión, apatía, ansiedad, irritabilidad, rabia, paranoia, confusión, frustración, agitación, dificultad para dormir, y cambios de humor. Los comportamientos problemáticos incluyen agresión y violencia, impulsividad, pérdida de inhibiciones, exteriorizar, no-cooperar, arrebatos emocionales, comportamiento infantil, autocontrol dañado, autoconsciencia dañada, incapacidad para tomar responsabilidad o aceptar críticas, estar ensimismado en uno mismo, actividad sexual inapropiada, y abuso de alcohol o drogas, incluso en algunas personas se detienen la maduración emocional, social, o psicológica luego del trauma, lo que es particularmente serio para los niños o adultos jóvenes y Yui tan solo está a punto de entrar a la pubertad) A penas Kyoko escucho esas palabras pude ver como si su vida fuera arrebatada, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, el doctor miro avergonzado el suelo, acaba de destruir nuestra felicidad, la verdad cuando me lance a salvar a Kyoko de su padre nunca considere que podría acabar así, pensé que solo sería otra pelea más, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, amo a Kyoko, la protegí de una amenaza más fuerte que ella, aunque yo misma pensé que podría manejarla, estúpida idea, mire a Kyoko de reojo, ella estaba completamente quieta, le toque un hombro, de inmediato partió en llanto, ambas estábamos destrozadas, fue un duro golpe para nuestra relación, mientras lloraba acaricie su cabello dorado, cuando no podíamos llorar más, Kyoko se dejó caer en la cama, intente tocarla pero ella misma me detuvo, se paró, miro a el doctor a los ojos el de inmediato dejo de mirarla, desvió su mirada, se vio muy sospechoso por alguna razón.

(¿Sabías de esto?) El hombre quien me salvo la vida suspiro con fuerza, se puso de rodillas y se inclinó ante mí, yo no entendía lo que pasaba.

(Sabía que podía tener algún golpee en el cerebro, pero no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, me concentre más en las heridas más evidentes, no en las que podrían causar un daño mayor, pensé que solo serían dolores de cabeza ocasionales, nunca te pase a revisar más profundamente pensé que así estarías bien) Entonces Kyoko levanto su mano, en su mirada vi la mismas ganas de hacer daño de su padre, algo que nunca pensé que Kyoko heredaría de él, el doctor vio lo que ella había a hacer, solo cerro sus ojos, espero lo peor, rápidamente me levante de la cama, la detuve, pero ella hizo un movimiento sucio, hundió su pulgar en mi cicatriz, estaba a punto a punto de golpearla, pero no fui capaz, solo retrocedí mientras sentía la sangre correr por mi cara, aguantándome un grito de dolor.

(Kyoko, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?) Los de Kyoko volvieron a la normalidad, ella se quedó callada mientras miraba mi rostro, luego miro mi mano, lentamente comenzó a retroceder mientras temblaba, trato de salir corriendo, pero rompiendo todos los records olímpicos, corrí hacia la puerta, la detuve antes de que pudiera salir, la puse contra la pared, ella estaba muy nerviosa, trataba de escapar pero parecía no querer tocarme, yo misma tome su mano, su pulgar tenía algo de sangre en la punta, ella estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, abrí mi boca, comencé a lamer su pulgar, ella se sorprendió bastante, comencé a lamerlo imaginándome que era la intimidad de Kyoko, ella se sonrojo bastante, comencé a rozar mi cuerpo contra el de ella, sin pensarlo la bese mientras ponía su pulgar lleno de saliva cerca de la cicatriz.

(Tengo que admitirlo, soy una masoquista, aunque no me gusto la intención con la que lo hiciste un maldito escalofrió me recorrió la espalda mientras lo hacías, supongo que es un pequeño fetiche y por si te lo preguntas te perdono, solo puedes hacerlo cuando te tenga debajo mío, mientras yo te hago el amor) Ella se sonrojo, sin decir nada se acercó a mi herida, comenzó a lamerla, no pude evitar presionarla más cerca de mí, ella alzo una de sus piernas, yo comencé a tocarla con mi mano, las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes, por lo que solté a Kyoko después de un rato, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta cuando Kyoko fue quien me apreso contra la pared, levanto sus dos piernas y las engancho contra mi cintura, empezamos un beso lleno de saliva, lentamente perdí mis fuerzas, me deje caer, hasta que quedamos en el suelo, en ese momento la mire, ella se acercó a mi oído.

(Cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo, te lo voy a mostrar que yo también puede tener un brazo más fuerte que el otro) Sin decir nada se levantó de mí, totalmente cautivada tome mi ropa, me cambie y salí del hospital sin escuchar ninguna palabra del doctor…


	17. Que asco

Todo había sido pasión, pero cuando llegamos al apartamento recordé algo muy importante, a pesar de los besos de Yui en mi cuello que se sentían increíbles, teníamos que parar, habíamos olvidado que teníamos que ir al oftalmólogo, se nos había olvidado, yo ya había apartado una cita con un verdadero especialista, no con ese doctor de pacotilla, que sabiendo lo que podía tener Yui en su cabeza prefirió cuidar de lo que se veía más grave, cualquier doctor descartaría después de una pelea así cualquier lesión, porque podría pasar a mayores como lo que tiene Yui, bueno aun no es seguro, pero como las cosas están yendo en mi vida, no me sorprendería que Yui perdiera toda su capacidad motora por completo, que eso pase me dejaría destrozada, pero aun así no abandonaría a Yui en un momento de necesidad como ese, siempre estaría a su lado por más doloroso que fuera estar sin ella.

(Yui… Para tenemos que hacer algo primero) Yui me ignoro, mordió mi cuello, no pude evitarlo pero un ligero gemido se me escapo, Yui al escucharme sonrió, me comenzó a besar, trate de apartarla, ella trato de rodearme con sus brazos para apresarme, rápidamente tome s mano, la acerque a mi omanko, Yui sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero antes de llegar a tocarme yo la detuve, poniendo mi dedo en su nariz, la aleje de mi mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, los besos de ella podían ser muy suaves, llenos de sentimientos, pero a veces son pura pasión, esos besos en donde tu lengua pasa por toda su boca, la saliva está empapándote hasta la barbilla, el aliento te hace falta pero ella no se detiene, eso realmente me encanta, pero no es el momento de eso, ahora mi única prioridad es Yui y su salud.

(Tenemos que ir al oftalmólogo, tienes que recordar que debemos saber cuánto se ha degradado tu vista, además como te crees que t dejare tocar mi lugar sagrado, aun no estoy lista, además cuando te masturbas solo usas tu mano o tu Dakimakura con una imagen mía) Yui se puso roja como un tomate, luego de eso tartamudeo un poco, antes de solo taparse la cara con las manos, cuando lo encontré trate de creer que era algún tipo de broma, en el frente estaba yo tratando de taparme el cuerpo con la falda del uniforme de la escuela, el resto de mi ropa estaba esparcida por ahí, mientras que en la parte de atrás, yo estaba completamente desnuda, estaba muy sonrojada, lo único que conservaba como prenda eran mis medias negras que uso de vez en cuando, se podían ver mis pechos al igual que mi omanko, para ser honesta eso estaba muy bien dibujado, después de encontrarlo note que estaba lleno de manchas, unas de saliva y otro liquido extraño, cuando lo olí supe que era el mismo olor que tenía Yui en la sala club cuando nos descubrió Ayano y Chitose, apenas me di cuenta de eso, busque un lugar donde ocultarlo de Yui tengo curiosidad de como reaccionara al saber su querida almohada ya no está.

(Mira a veces me sentía sola, Akari me ofreció algo que me daría mucho gusto, según ella eso calmaría mis hormonas, me mantendría entretenida con eso al menos unas horas, entonces llego al apartamento con esa cosa, me dio unas indicaciones de como lavarlas y ese tipo de cosas, al principio me negué a usarlas, pero cuando se me subía la calentura y no me bastaba con masturbarme empecé a usar la almohada, me imagino que eres tú, la monto cada noche desde hace un buen tiempo, sonara patético pero le tengo mucho cariño, me acompañaba en las noches solitarias, siempre estaba disponible, no se quejaba ni nada, me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera por mas pervertido que fuera, me dejaba hacérselo en la cocina, encima del comedor, debajo del comedor, en mi cama, contra la pared, encima de los muebles y de vez en cuando contra la ventana, en el baño aunque se moja y se puede dañar, me gusta simular que me da sexo oral, además a veces hago quintetos con otras de las almohadas que tengo guardadas y…) Le puse la mano en la boca, le dije que quería una relación honesta pero tampoco tanto, no quiero saber cada pequeña cosa que hizo con esas almohadas, mire a Yui, ella estaba roja, trague saliva luego me di cuenta de una cosa, quintetos, Yui tiene más de una, solo he encontrado una, he limpiado toda esta casa de rincón a rincón, donde podrías guardar una cosa como esas porque juraría que son de tamaño real, luego una imagen mental de Yui rodeada con un montón de chicas iguales a mi apareció en mi cabeza, mientras que se abrazaba con una de ellas, las otras le lamian los pies, otras lamian sus pechos, una de ellas subió sus besos hacia la intimidad de Yui, comenzó a lamerla, chuparla haciendo sonidos acuosos que retumbaban en mi cabeza, Yui volteo a la chica que abrazaba, abrió su omanko y comenzó a lamerla, una extraña sensación me invadió, trate de pararlas pero no podía acercarme, cada vez que lo hacia ellas se alejaban de mí, al final Yui se separó de todas ellas, la chica más bonita de todas sonrió, Yui la tomo de las caderas, la acomodo de modo que quedaran unidas por sus omakos, comenzó a moverse contra Yui, comenzó a tocarla suavemente, gimiendo la chica se arqueo para atrás, Yui mientras tanto tocaba su abdomen, Yui gimió, después de un tiempo la chica subió la velocidad, las otras se acercaron a ella, comenzaron a besar los propios pechos de la chica encima de Yui, otras se tocaban a sí mismas, la que estaba encima se acercó a Yui, ambas se movieron aún más rápido, con gemidos que mostraban el placer que sentía, entonces se acercaron suavemente, sus labios se unieron inmediatamente grite, corrí hacia ellas para separarlas pero no pude, entonces sentí que alguien me llamaba.

(Sé que es asqueroso Kyoko, pero tampoco te puede quedar mirando a la nada, me haces creer que te perturbe) Me di cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la realidad, la imagen de Yui besándose con las otra chica destruyo mi cerebro, rápidamente me separe de Yui, trague saliva, unas ganas increíbles de vomitar empezaron a torturarme trate de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera a Yui, besando a otra chica mientras le hacía lentamente el amor, se notaba que lo disfrutaba a mas no poder, ella solo gemía, mantenía a esa chica cerca de ella, no la dejaba ir en ningún momento, como sus labios se rozaban mientras tenían esa sonrisa, como si fuera un amor joven que está floreciendo después de que alguien sale de una miserable relación que acabo en fracaso porque esa chica no le dio lo que esta le estaba dando con tanta firmeza, fui al baño, levante la tapa, trate de aguantarme, me tape la boca con la mano, di una pequeña arcada, pero al final no pude, comencé a vomitar nuestro desayuno, al principio fue un poco, pero luego los grumos de comida subieron por la garganta dándome un asqueroso sabor a penas llego a mi garganta me lo trague pero eso solo empeoro la situación, Yui me tomo del cabello mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

(Déjalo salir) Otra arcada, vomite aún más de lo que esperaba, todo salió disparado por mi boca, podía sentir como mi estómago se vaciaba, además de la presión que se generaba en mi garganta al sentir como salía aún más, comencé a jadear mientras me salía la saliva de la boca mientras me sostenía para volver a vomitar, no sé cuántas veces lo hice, solo sé que quede completamente vacía, pero me sentía me mejor, ya no estaba mareada, un poco asqueada por la sensación que se te queda de debilidad, me sostuve mientras jadeaba produciendo esos ruidos extraños.

(Perdón por asquearte Kyoko, supongo que es mi culpa, de seguro que lo dije fue tan horrible que te hizo vomitar, quiero decir montarse toda una orgia con unas almohadas con tu foto, a quien no lo perturbaría, además no fue una sola vez, fueron varias veces, en varias ocasiones, en lugares en los que tu estuviste yo estuve antes encima de una de esas almohadas montándomela, mientras que imaginaba que fueras tu a quien se lo estaba haciendo, además de eso tu y yo nunca lo hemos hecho, nunca hemos tenido sexo pensar en que yo ya he estado practicando con objetos sin vida será perturbador, imaginarte a mi tomando una de esas cosas en mis brazos, tratándola como una persona real, llevármela a la cama, que me quite la ropa mientras lanzo esa cosa contra la pared, ponerme encima para hacerle tener un brutal sexo con esa cosa, enserio lo siento, prometo no volver a hacerlo, ahora solo, iré por un vaso de agua para que lo bebas, se te pasara un poco el malestar) Mientras recuperaba la respiración tome a Yui de la mano, ella me volteo a mirar note que tenía una cuantas lagrima asomándose de los ojos, suspire, cerré mis ojos un rato, Yui se me quedo viendo, levante mi brazo, la abrace, pero con cuidado de ensuciarla con el vómito que aun esta en mis labios, además me debe apestar el aliento, huelo a acido estomacal con comida a medio digerir, de hecho el olor de lo quedo en la cisterna me está matando, me aleje un poco de esta para no empezar a vomitar otra vez.

(No me da asco Yui, supongo que después de aguantarte dos años a poder tener sexo con tu pareja que siempre termina provocándote más las hormonas que tienes descontroladas te darán ganas, agradezco que no te desquites conmigo, creo que quedaría traumada si me violaras como se lo haces a esa almohada, aun no estoy segura no siquiera de cómo es tener sexo entre mujeres en la vida real, aun así como ya dije no me da asco Yui, de hecho vomite porque te imagine besándote con otra chica a la que le haces el amor suavemente, me dieron tantas nauseas que vomite, creo que si algún día veo eso aparte vomitar te mato, pensar que tus labios ya no son mis, no sabría qué hacer si se eso, menos si te vas, quedaría completamente sola, sin nadie que me impulse a ser mejor, por eso es que no me da asco, te amo demasiado como para que me importe que te montes una almohada, al menos tiene mi cara y mi cuerpo, me gusta saber que te atraigo lo suficiente, me gusta saber que no te excitas pensando en otras chicas) Yui sonrió, me abrazo de vuelta, de hecho se acercó a mí, me beso suavemente estaba punto de detenerla pero ella metió su lengua en mi boca, me quede pasmada, entonces Yui paso sus manos por mi rostro, comencé a besarla también, ella me agarro de la cadera mientras exploraba con su lengua toda mi boca, no podía creer que ella lo estuviera haciendo, me empecé a quedar sin aire, Yui tomo mi cabeza, me acerco más a ella, yo también la tome de la cabeza mientras dejaba lo último de mi aliento afuera.

(¿Qué demonios Yui? Acabe de vomitar eso es asqueroso) Yui se rio mientras me acercaba más a ella, parecía muy feliz porque no me sintiera asqueada por sus perversiones, aunque pienso preguntarle más sobre el tema después, se restregó contra mi varias veces antes de darme una respuesta.

(Te amo Kyoko, no me importa que acabaras de vomitar, te mostrare siempre que pueda mi amor, aunque sea un poco asqueroso tengo que admitirlo, además una verdadera novia satisface a su mujer incluso en sus días rojos) Me dio ternura lo que dijo al principio pero lo último no.

(Si lo haces no dejare que toques otra vez) Ella sonrió me volvió a besar, yo la rodeo con mis brazos.

(Vayamos al oftalmólogo, luego por algo para almorzar, comemos un helado y paseamos por el parque) Con una sonrisa asentí con la cabeza, agarre mi cepillo de dientes, le di a Yui el suyo, nos lavamos los dientes, fuimos a la entrada de la casa, nos dimos un beso y salimos tomadas de las manos…


	18. No aceptes dulces de Akari

Yui ya estaba esperando sus lentes, la cita había ido perfecta, él nos dijo que eran de un degrado algo grande, su visión era para su ojo sin cicatriz 18, solo se degrado 2, pero en el caso de su ojo con la cicatriz es de 15, según el tiempo que paso vendado más el hecho de que su ojo ya estaba degradándose lo volvió así, se dañó más tratando de ajustarse al otro, aun así, nos dijo que él tenía unos de la misma situación de Yui en el almacenamiento, nos dijo que la mujer que las pidió de repente cancelo los lentes porque se había a hacer la cirugía, eso me alegro bastante, Yui ya podría ver bien, ambas estábamos sentadas en la sala de espera, Yui miraba al vacío pensativa, la mire a los ojos, ella pareció ignorarme, aun parecía perdida, decidí con jugar un poco con ella, me acerque a cabeza, lamí su oreja pero no reacciono, bese su cuello, tampoco reacciono, me empecé a preocupar, moví mi mano frente a sus ojos pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro, la azore pero tampoco se movió, de repente ella se estiro en la silla, mirando al suelo.

(Tengo hambre, pero no saque mi billetera) Caí en cuenta de eso cuando estábamos saliendo, Yui se volvió a poner pensativa, le voltee el rostro, la deje frente a mí, tome su mano, la puse en mi bolsillo, ella sonrió, luego de eso me beso, yo acepte el beso con brazos abiertos, nos besamos un rato, luego nos separamos, ella paso su mano por mi espalda, me subió a sus piernas, yo me sonroje pero acepte, ella me dio varios besos juguetones, eran tantos que casi no podía devolvérselos, cuando el doctor salió pareció un poco incómodo al vernos de esa manera, yo me quite de encima de Yui el hombre nos pidió que volviéramos al consultorio, mientras íbamos Yui me agarro por la cadera y me acerco a ella, al llegar me solté de su amoroso agarre, él le mostro la montura a Yui, eran unas cuadradas, pero con algo de ondulación, eran rojas, me gustaban bastante, Yui sonrió, agarro las gafas y se las puso, al verla a los ojos sonreí, ella se sonrojo, no entendí porque, ella se sonrojo aún más, apretó sus puños, entones noto que el doctor se sonrojo también, él se rio después.

(Con que verla con toda la definición te sorprende bastante, tranquila, parece que ustedes se llevan demasiado bien, no seas tímida, no cierres los ojos, las dejare sola para que la conozcas) Yui sonrojada me miro otra vez, luego me tomo el rostro, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, ella también lo hizo.

(No recordaba que fueras tan hermosa, tu rostro, tus ojos, tu cabello, todo es perfecto, tu cuerpo también, eres endemoniadamente sexy, no te recordaba así, solo eres, increíble Kyoko, creo que me estoy enamorando más de ti, estas gafas son mágicas, ahora mismo yo solo quiero, comerte a besos aquí y ahora) Ella paso sus manos por mi rostro, estaba jadeando bastante, pase mi mano por su rostro también pero entonces vi su cicatriz, pase mi mano por ese parte, Yui hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, la parte de debajo de su rostro le seguía doliendo después de enterrarle el pulgar en la herida, ella aun así dejo caer parte de su rostro en mi mano, con cariño la toque, me acerque a ella mientras cerraba mis ojos, sentí sus labios, ella paso su mano por mi espalda para agarrarme de mi cadera, me acerco aún más a ella, con una sonrisa pase mi mano por detrás de su cuello, la bese también, era un beso lleno de cariño, ella me dio una que otra vuelta por la habitación, yo me deje llevar por su caricias, suavemente paso su mano por mi trasero, me exalte un poco pero aun así la deje hacerlo, de hecho las metió dentro de mis pantis, no me molesto me gusto esa sensación, de hecho hice lo mismo con ella.

Yui me empujo contra la mesa que estaba en el consultorio, me sorprendí bastante, ella comenzó a restregarse contra mí, me sonroje se parecía a Yui cuando se estaba montando mi pierna, ella jadeante me miro a los ojos, me volvió a besar de manera apasionada, acepte el beso, le quite su chaqueta, se la puse en las manos amarrándola, ella gimió al sentir sus muñecas ser amarradas, me sorprendí al escucharla gemir, ella estaba con la espalda arqueada jadeaba bastante, nunca pensé que ella se pondría así por intentar hacerlo en un espacio público…

De inmediato recordé donde estábamos, la excitada de mi novia se estaba restregando sobre mi pierna aun estando con ropa, mire a los lados de su cuerpo, tome una de sus mangas y luego la jale hacia atrás, sus manos al estar amarradas la obligaron a retroceder, me quite de encima de ella, me aleje un poco, tenía miedo de las consecuencias que podría tener si seguimos más adelante, o si suelto a Yui en su estado, tengo que decirle algo que la calme, no puede ser algo como para ya o basta, sus hormonas no escucharían eso, más bien tengo que convencerla de que podemos hacerlo luego, en la privacidad de nuestra casa, aunque parece que Yui la verdad está disfrutando de hacerlo en un lugar en donde alguien por casualidad nos pueda encontrar en medio del acto, sonrojada ella jadeo mi nombre, sus ojos brillaron, sé que tiene ganas, ya la he visto así desde hace un tiempo, suspire mientras Yui se acercaba a paso decidido, mire a mi alrededor pensando en un posible chantaje, entonces recordé que cuando le conté del Dakimakura a Akari, al día siguiente llego a la casa de Yui con uno de ella en sus manos, este tenía a Yui con el uniforme de la escuela, ella estaba con una sonrisa mientras tenía la lengua por fuera, el de atrás ya era directamente Yui sin nada de ropa, el uniforme de la escuela estaba por ahí, además de que tenía una correa de perro que decía "Propiedad de Kyoko" Ella estaba jadeando con la lengua por fuera, entre sus piernas tenía un líquido transparente saliendo de su omanko, sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza como si esperara que alguien viniera para que ella le diera aún más amor, no solo me regalo la almohada también me dio un collar de perro idéntico, que también decía la misma frase, esta vez en una placa en forma de corazón, intente devolvérselo pero me dijo que sería bueno para un futuro.

(Si te calmas, prometo… Hacer lo mismo que haces con tu Dakimakura frente a ti con el que me dio Akari) Yui se quedó quieta en ese momento, se puso de rodillas, se inclinó ante mí, yo me sonroje dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de prometerle a Yui, aunque no sería capaz de hacerlo solo yo, mire a Yui ella también me miro, pase mi mano por su rostro antes de acercarme a su oído.

(Con la condición de que también pueda verte a ti, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo lo haces, además podría aprender más para complacerte) Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza, saltando de alegría salimos del lugar, fuimos a almorzar, Yui seguía con esa sonrisa, estaba de muy buen humor, me daba uno que otro beso, no me soltaba la mano, toda esa atención me estaba volviendo loca, me estaba enamorando más de ella, cada vez que me robaba un beso sentía mucha ternura por su forma melosa de actuar, terminamos el almuerzo, luego fuimos a comernos un helado, de repente mientras estábamos en el parque Yui recibió un mensaje por parte de Akari.

"Ya que estas en el parque creo que te gustaría ver algo, solo tengo que decir que tu familiar es la persona más increíble para conquistar hembras como yo que nunca he visto en mi vida, a excepción de Chinatsu ella es y siempre será la primera en mi lista, todos ustedes se pueden pudrir en el infierno… A sí, no quería distraerme, como decía está en la zona donde hay muchos arbustos el ruido te puede guiar porque parece que no le importa que la descubran mientras lo hacen, eso sí una chica maldición. PD: Tengo una cámara por favor mírala en todo momento porque será divertido"

Yui me tenía agarrada de la cadera, yo disfrutaba de un helado de ron con pasas, la mire ella comía uno de vainilla, luego de fuimos a la parte del parque que estaba completamente plan de arbustos, era posible perderse ahí, caminamos un rato hasta que escuchamos unos gemidos, de inmediato identifique la voz de Mari, Yui se quedó pasmada, me miro, entonces escuchamos un gemido aún más fuerte que provenía de uno de los arbusto que está en frente nuestro, Akari salió de uno de estos con una cámara en la mano, parecía que estaba grabando a Yui, ella abrió un arbusto entonces vimos como Kaede estaba encima de Mari, ambas estaban en el clímax, Kaede cayo completamente exhausta al lado de Mari, le pidió ser su novia, ella obviamente acepto, pasmada Yui dijo una frase que me dejo completamente sonrojada mientras que Akari solo se moría de la risa.

(COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLA SI Y YO NO, MALDICION ESTO ES INJUSTO) Me sonroje al verla con esa estupidez, rápidamente Mari se levantó del suelo, se colocó su ropa interior levanto a Kaede que amorosa se acomodó en sus brazos, luego de eso le dio besos coquetos en la oreja, Yui solo miro el piso, se puso en posición fetal y se dejó caer. Mari con su chica en sus brazos ignoro a Yui de hecho le ofreció que dieran un paseo por el parque, con eso ambas se fueron, me acerque a ella, le toque el hombro aun así no me respondió, Akari se acercó con la cámara, enfoco el rostro de Yui, luego de eso, acabo el video con una sonrisa, pero entonces Chinatsu se la quitó, elimino el video y le golpeó la cabeza, Akari solo levanto su mirada, suspiro con fastidio se acercó a Yui y la levanto del suelo.

(Las cosas pueden suceder de dos modos, de que el tiempo las traiga o que tú misma hagas que vengan pero ten en cuenta que algunas cosas llegan de repente, sin previo aviso, esas son las mejores sorpresas, algunas veces son malas, otras buenas, pero realmente no hay una diferencia, porque las cosas malas son más que las buenas porque son esas pequeñas pruebas de libertad que tiene la gente, así que solo, trágate tu orgullo, párate, bésala, acéptala y espera, a veces la vida solo puede ser llevada de ese modo) Yui miro al suelo, luego asintió con la cabeza, Chinatsu se acercó a Akari, le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella sonriendo se lo devolvió pero en la boca, antes de irse con Chinatsu en sus brazos ella me dio un caramelo, me dijo que lo compartiera con Yui, tome un trozo de este, no tenía envoltura por alguna razón, yo me comí la mitad, le pase el resto a Yui que aun con un poco de desánimo se lo comió, cunado trago se quedó pasmada nuevamente, mire al frente para revisar si era otra vez Kaede con Mari, pero no era nada, Yui de repente trago saliva.

(Ese era el afrodisiaco) Me quede callada, hace poco Akari me ofreció un dulce, pero Sakurako la detuvo lanzándolo lejos de mi diciendo que nunca acepte dulces de extraños o Akari.

(Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a…) Sin decir nada Yui se puso correr con dirección a la casa, yo la seguí también mientras sentía que un líquido transparente me empezaba a volver loca, comencé a sudar y a jadear no por estar corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana, más bien porque estoy terriblemente excitada…


	19. Calentura

Apenas entramos en el departamento caí de rodillas, me quite los zapatos, Yui llego poco después ya que en el camino tropezó cayendo de cara, yo no la ayude, no podía dejar de correr por mi calentura, me quite la camisa, tenía demasiado calor, Yui al verme trato de abalanzarse sobre mí pero la empuje con mis piernas, ella cayó de espaldas, comenzó a jadear, se quitó el pantalón, yo me levante como pude, corrí hacia la habitación, busque las esposas, Yui se abalanzo sobre mí pero no la pude esquivar, se puso sobre mí, comenzó a besarme, metió su lengua en mi boca, puso mis manos a los lados de su cabeza acercándola más a mí, ella me abrió de piernas y comenzó a tocarme las caderas, tome sus manos y las puse por detrás de su espalda, le coloque las esposas, me puse sobre ella, el calor de mi cuerpo me estaba empezando a matar, Yui también comenzó a respirar pesadamente, le quite la camisa, podía ver el sudor en la superficie de su piel, ese dulce era increíble, ahora mismo si no fuera porque aún conservo mi cordura me tiraría sobre Yui, aunque esa cosa parecía ser más fuerte que cualquier receta de este tipo, he visto a varias chicas comérsela pero no reaccionan así de rápido, además de que tuvo una reacción en mi cuerpo casi inmediatamente, algo le debió haber metido Akari para que yo tuviera sexo con Yui, pero no, nunca tendría mi primera vez bajo los efectos de un afrodisiaco.

(Kyoko, necesito tocarme, por favor, hazlo tu) Ella me tiro de encima suyo con sus piernas las abrió dejándome paso libre, yo no haría, no es que me de asco tocarla o algo así, no es el momento, solo es eso, no creo que pueda aguantar intentarlo, ella comenzó a llorar.

(Duele, está muy duro, Kyoko por favor, haz algo me arde) Me quite los pantalones, me dirigí al closet y busque el Dakimakura, se lo lance a Yui en la cara, ella se puso encima del Dakimakura, pero me miro, luego levanto su trasero, note que sus pantis estaban completamente húmedas, pase mis manos y se las quite, de inmediato se comenzó a mover contra el Dakimakura, podía verla, como embestía a esa almohada, ella le mordía por donde está el cuello, gemía una y otra vez, yo me quite las pantis, note que un hilo de un líquido transparente me unía aun con mi empapada ropa interior, estaba punto de lanzarla cuando Yui me hizo una petición.

(Déjame olerlas, por favor, esta calentura me está matando) Sin pensarlo se las puse en la cabeza, ella de inmediato comenzó a olerlas y a embestir aún más rápido la almohada que tenía debajo, tome la mía del closet, la puse al lado de la suya, me puse encima, no estaba segura de que hacer, Yui gimiendo olía mis pantis mientras embestía la almohada, cerré mis ojos, mi cuerpo está ardiendo aún más, en especial mi intimidad, podía sentir como mi clítoris estaba increíblemente duro tanto que me ardía.

(Pareces un perro) Ella me miro mientras embestía la almohada, tome el collar y se lo puse, con el collar la jale hacia a mí, ella comenzó a gemir con fuerza mientras lo hacía, a penas la dejaba estar sobre la almohada, con mi mano tome su rostro, comencé a besarla, ella me continuo el juego, saque mi lengua de mi boca, comenzó a chuparla, podía sentir nuestras saliva derramarse sobre la cama, Yui estaba dejando su almohada con una gran mancha, ella saco su lengua, yo la rodee con mis labios y comencé a chuparla, cuando estaba en mi boca me aseguraba de recorrerla con mi lengua, sentía como mi cuerpo ardía aún más en deseo, Yui se separó de mí, me vio la entrepierna, note que habían gotas sobre mi Dakimakura.

(Muévete contra la almohada Kyoko, no puedes ignorar la sensación, si lo haces te vas a volver loca) Lo hice, fue un pequeño movimiento pero me dio un increíble placer, abrace la almohada con fuerza, comencé a moverme, el roce al principio era suave pero pase mi mano por la parte de abajo, esto era increíble, al principio creí que la masturbación era algo patética, no sé, nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo por lo que no pensé en ningún momento que fuera necesaria para vivir, por eso la gente que lo hacía era extraña para mí, cuando descubrí que Yui lo hacía no estaba segura de que pensar por eso comencé a hacer bromas, aunque una vez Akari me dijo que la masturbación estaba poco valorada, es una forma de amor a ti mismo y si es algo patético hacerlo muchas veces en un día, pero solo satisfaces tu necesidad como humano de darte placer, que no tenía nada de malo a menos que se volviera una obsesión, en ese caso es bastante mala.

(Maldición Yui… Aammghh… Ya entiendo porque lo haces tan seguido esto es increíble) Yui gimiendo asintió con la cabeza, cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba con fuerza, se dejó caer contra la almohada, paso su cuerpo por toda la almohada, restregó sus pechos podía ver sus duros pezones, entonces tuve una pequeña duda, y si…

(Ahgg Kyoko, eso es nuevo, vamos sigue, así, así está bien) Acerque mi lengua a uno de ellos, me puse muy nerviosa, empecé a temblar mientras lo hacía no entendía porque tenía todo este nerviosismo y pánico, solo estoy lamiendo su pezón, que tiene de malo, no se el porqué, probablemente sea culpa de mi padre por tratar el tema de sexo así, solo siento que algo muy malo va a pasar si continuo yendo aún más lejos, por alguna razón siento que estoy otra vez en casa, que soy muy pequeña, puedo escuchar a mi madre gritar desde su habitación, corro a mirar que pasa, pero no soy idiota voy con pura cautela, si me descubre es mi fin, llego a la habitación, la puerta está rota, abrazo mi oso de peluche, asomo mi cabeza para ver a mi madre forcejeando con mi padre, ella grita una y otra vez que se aleje de ella, a él no le importa, rompe la botella, la pone contra su cuello y la amenaza, ella llorando deja de gritar, cierra sus ojos, mi padre le arranca violentamente su ropa, le rasga la camisa y rompe su ropa interior, toma un calcetín, lo envuelve, se lo pone en la boca mientras ella llora, mi padre se quita los pantalones, mientras sostiene la botella en su mano amenaza a mi madre mientras comienza a meterse dentro de ella, mi madre cierra sus ojos al sentir a mi padre presionando la botella rota en su cuello, yo solo miro, al rato me canso y decido irme pero mi padre lanza la botella contra mí, logro protegerme con mi oso de peluche.

(Mira cómo te hice nacer pedazo de error, lo único que tuve que hacer fue meterme dentro de esta perra y acabe contigo, ojala pudiera matarte pero no soy un asesino, ten en cuenta esto hija, así es como se tiene sexo con una mujer, eso de darle amor es una basura, solo te metes, acabas y te largas a buscar a alguien más a quien darle la suerte de tenerme a mi dentro de ella) Mi padre tomo del cuello a mi madre comenzó a moverme aún más rápido, yo solo observaba, no podía hacer nada por ella, entonces apretó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, ella se empezó a poner azul, con sus manos trato de detenerlo pero era inútil, el la alzo por su cuello mientras terminaba dentro de ella, la soltó, ella apenas podía respirar, yo no dije nada, abrace a un más fuerte a mi oso de peluche, él fue por otra bebida, con la oportunidad frente a mi corrí hacia mi habitación, aliste un poco de ropa, salte al árbol que tenía en frente, cuando baje escuche a mi madre gritar otra vez, sin querer escuchar mas corrí hacia la casa de Yui, tarde un poco en llegar, toque el timbre, al poco tiempo Yui abrió la puerta vio mi rostro y de inmediato supo lo que me sucedía, tomo mi mano, entramos a la casa, ella me dejo en su habitación trajo unas galletas, yo solo abrazaba a mi oso de peluche, ella me quito el peluche, me puso sobre sus piernas.

(El hizo algo malo ¿Cierto?) Asentí con la cabeza, ella me abrazo, yo la sostuve cerca de mí, comencé a llorar, ella me acaricio la cabeza mientras me decía que todo había a estar bien, nada malo había a pasar.

(Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo, nada malo te va a pasar mientras este aquí, podemos hacer lo que quieras, nada, absolutamente nada como lo que hace ese horrible hombre te pasara aquí, conmigo) Rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello, cerré mis ojos y la bese, con una sonrisa ella continuo con el beso.

(Mghhh, Kyoko muérdelos un poco) Abrí mis ojos estaba de vuelta en la realidad, mordí su pezón tal y como me lo indico, sé que nada malo va a pasar si lo hago con ella, pero el pánico sigue presente, no quiero tener otro ataque, solo, avanzare a mi ritmo con ella, poco a poco conseguiré quitarme los nervios, en menos de lo que crea Yui, tendremos nuestra primera vez, tal y como ella ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo, tome la almohada por debajo, la acerque a mi intimidad, me movía rozando mi clítoris directamente sobre la almohada mientras jalaba la correa, ella gemía, yo solo lamia, seguía moviéndose con la misma rapidez contra la almohada, vi como su saliva caía por su boca, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, no sabía por cuanto tenía que seguir con esto para alcanzar el orgasmo, nunca he tenido uno, me concentre el lamerlo, lo chupe y luego lo jale hacia mí, sus pechos no eran muy grandes pero aun así tenían un buen tamaño por lo que rebotaron a penas lo hice, lo mordí pero entonces ella me detuvo mordiendo mi oreja y jalándome a hacia arriba.

(Kyoko, quiero alcanzarlo junto a ti, pon mi almohada contra la tuya, levántalas un poco, esto te va a gustar, pero antes de llegar a eso ¿Me dejarías recompensarte aunque sea un poco?) Ella miro mis pechos, un sudor frio corrió por mi mejilla, los gritos de mi madre retumbaron en mi cabeza, me quede quieta, pero en su rostro vi a la misma Yui que me dio de comer galletas esa noche, me acostó en la cama, me dio un beso, se acostó también, me prometió que nada pasaría y se durmió sosteniéndome en sus brazos.

(Está bien) Ella sonrió, me beso, acomode las almohadas como ella me dijo, suspire, estaba nerviosa, acerco su boca a mis pechos, cerré mis ojos, paso suavemente su lengua, el nerviosismo se empezó a reemplazar por placer, abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras se me escapaba un gemido, comencé a moverme inconscientemente contra la almohada, ella también lo hacía, mordió mi pezón, en choque eléctrico me recorrió, ella sonrió viéndome a los ojos mientras lamia mis pezones, empecé a sentir que algo se acumulaba, mis músculos se tensionaron y arquee mi espalda.

(Yui algo va a…. Ahmmg)

(Déjalo salir Kyoko, yo también estoy cerca) Mis parpados se hicieron pesados, me puse bizca, entonces la presión se liberó de mi cuerpo, vi cómo un poco de líquido salió de mi intimidad y mancho mi Dakimakura, por el espasmo jale la correa de Yui pero sin darme cuenta esta se había enredado en su cuerpo, en su omanko, ella se puso bizca y llegó también, agotada me deje caer de un lado, por la correa Yui cayo conmigo, estaba exhausta, pase mis manos por su espalda y solté sus esposas, ella se quitó el collar que le había dejado una pequeña marca alrededor de su cuello, me miro a los ojos, sonrió, empujo las almohadas y las tiro al suelo.

(Ven aquí Kyoko) Se metió debajo de las sabanas, yo le seguí el ejemplo, se acercó a mí, me abrazo, paso su mano por mi cabeza, levante la mirada para verla con una sonrisa.

(Gracias por dejarme tocarte un poco Kyoko, ves, se sintió bien, ahora solo duerme, gastaste mucha energía) Me reí ante lo que dijo, hablaba como si hubiéramos tenido sexo, solo exploramos un poco, aun así el sueño me gano, cerré mis ojos, sentí que ella me beso, fue suave, me acomode abrazándola también, puede que no fuera mucho, pero exploramos un poco, lo suficiente para hacerme muy feliz…


	20. Tu tambien estas enferma

Me sentía algo incomoda, Yui se movía de manera extraña, se retorcía, trate de moverla pero ella no me respondió, pensé que no era nada por lo que solo la abrace, le di unos besos en la mejilla tratando de tranquilizarla, ella me abrazo de vuelta, algo cansada mire el reloj tan solo eran las 5:00 a.m , Yui comenzó a llorar, no sabía porque solo la abrace con más fuerza, le comencé a acariciar la cabeza, ella se abrazó fuertemente de mí, me estaba empezando a sofocar pero no me importo tenía que cuidar de ella si se sentía mal, de repente Yui se levantó de la cama de un salto, se tropezó con una de las almohadas y cayo de cara contra la cama, me asuste bastante por su cabeza, por lo que la sostuve antes de que impactara contra el suelo, ella puede tener un síndrome post conmoción cerebral, no quiero que su cabeza sufra de un golpe fuerte, tengo que mantenerla quieta para que nada malo le pase, espere un rato, ella no se movía, me asuste bastante por lo que solté su cabeza suavemente a penas lo hice Yui gimió y se vomito encima de su desnudo cuerpo, ensuciando el piso y las almohadas.

(Oh qué diablos, que maldito asco) Solté a Yui por instinto pues parte de su vomito que era café me ensucio las manos, Yui se dio la vuelta y vomito más en el suelo, luego se levantó y corrió hacia el baño, desesperada levanto la tapa del váter, podía escuchar sus gemidos mientras vomitaba, antes de ir donde ella me limpie las manos, me levante de la cama con cuidado de no pisar el vómito, cuando llegue al baño Yui había terminado de vomitar, estaba pálida y temblaba en el suelo, me acerque a ella, llorando se abrazó de mí, yo la sostuve en mis brazos todo el tiempo.

Así es como se siente Yui cada vez que aguanta mis propias lágrimas, es una sensación amarga, te sientes algo inútil después de todo no puede hacer mucho por esa persona, es difícil poder hacer algo en muchas situaciones porque básicamente tú no eres la que tiene el problema, solo eres la persona que recibe toda la información por lo que tu punto de vista será totalmente neutro sobre todo eso, porque simplemente un ser humano no puede o le es casi imposible ponerse en los zapatos del otro porque tú no estás en esa situación, no tienes los mismos sentimientos de dolor de esa persona, puede que tu pasaras por una situación similar, por lo que tú mismo te quedaras callado y solo observaras porque sabes que eso es mucho más inteligente aunque Yui parece ser una excepción a esa regla, ella sabía qué hacer en esa situación, me daba consejos que a la larga me sirvieron de mucho, al final quien me ha apoyado todo este tiempo es Yui, es quien me ha animado a seguir de pie, no puedo evitar querer hacer lo mismo pero a mí solamente no me sale ese nivel de simpatía que tiene ella, será algo que ella habrá desarrollado de alguna manera, supongo que conmigo lo desarrollo por completo, después de todo siempre tuvo que aprender y actuar por mí, suena algo patético, ella puede hacer mucho por mí pero yo por ella no puedo hacer casi nada, más que existir y ser su novia, realmente algo muy grande no le ofrezco pero pensándolo bien soy el tipo de persona que le agrega emoción a tu vida, ya sabes esas personas que no sabes qué demonios va a hacer por lo que siempre tienes la guardia alta, pero aun así quieres que lo haga, porque puede que salga con una increíble locura llevándote a una aventura bien llena de estupideces que te hacen reír, algunas claro son fastidiosas pero llevar una vida completamente perfecta también apesta, no tendrías ningún tipo de placer porque cada cosa que hagas saldrá exactamente como tú quieres, lo que es de por si fastidioso, no tendrás ningún tipo de sorpresa ni contratiempo, al principio será lo mejor pero con el tiempo te vas a aburrir, es ley de la vida que las cosas saldrán mal para darte una lección incluso puede pasar si tu no has hecho nada malo.

(Me duele el estómago Kyoko, y mis costillas) Le acaricie la cabeza a Yui mientras la callaba, pocas veces puedes ver a personas como Yui de esta manera, pero un dolor de estómago con vómitos deja en el suelo a cualquiera, no hay excepciones, aparte del malestar que te queda después de vomitar que te duela el cuerpo por el esfuerzo que hiciste es peor, ella continuo temblando en mi pecho, la acaricie, ella se acercó a mí, me intento besar, al principio me negué pero recordé que ella misma me abrazo y me lleno de besos cuando vomite por lo que reuniendo tomo mi poder para no vomitar al igual que ella la bese, quería que fuera un roce de labios pero ella lo profundizo, me asquee por el sabor amargo de su boca, trate de separarme pero ya estaba sobre mí, trate de concentrarme en su lengua, viscosa y caliente, pero tenía el mismo sabor que su boca, pase mi mano por su cuello, tenía que olvidar el sabor de su boca, solo debía concentrarme en mostrarle lo mucho que la amo, ella se separa de mi para sonreír, yo también sonreí, parecía estar mejor, junto mi frente con la suya, podía sentir parte de su cicatriz haciéndome cosquillas por lo que me reí un poco, ella me lleno de besos, empecé a devolvérselos con todo mis esmero, pero recordé que nuestra habitación al igual que Yui estaban llenas de vómito, no quería que apestara la habitación todo el día por lo que le di un último beso, cuando me separe ella movió su cuello hacia a mí, la abrace suavemente antes de pararme para irme a limpiar todo el desastre que dejo el dolor estomacal de Yui.

(A dónde vas, no me dejes sola, me duele mi estómago, deberías llenarme de besos para que me sienta mejor, yo hice lo mismo) Yui hizo un puchero pareciendo una niña pequeña, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al verla de esa manera, solo pase mi mano por su cabeza, luego la levante, me agache y le di varios besos en su estómago, ella sonrió al verme, bese su ombligo con suavidad, ella se rio diciendo que eso le hacía cosquillas, lo hice varias veces para divertir a Yui, luego me pare, le di otro beso y salí de baño.

(Voy a limpiar el desastre que hiciste, de hecho ahora que ya te llene de besos ven a ayudarme a limpiar, tú lo ensuciaste después de todo) Fui a la cocina, me agache y busque algo para limpiar todo, saque un trapo con algo de jabón, una cubeta con un trapeador, cuando me gire vi a Yui mirando mi trasero fijamente, la mire a ella, sin decir nada decidí jugarle una pequeña broma, pase mi mano por mi trasero, me di una pequeña nalgada que hizo sonrojar a Yui, ella luego volvió a fijar su mirada en mi mientras tragaba saliva.

(Te gusta lo que ves cierto, es grande, jugoso, sé que quieres comértelo entero, pero solo tenemos un pequeño problema con eso, no me gustan los problemas siempre interrumpen las cosas divertidas) Lo dije con la voz más erótica que pude generar con mis cuerdas vocales, Yui sonrió de manera tonta, yo mostré un poco más de mi trasero, ella abrió completamente la boca, pude ver como la saliva se le derramaba por la barbilla, me contonee un poco, me levante sin quitar mi compostura, me acerque a Yui, gire a su alrededor mientras me reía y me mordía el labio inferior.

(Tienes que hacer algo por mí, sé que será algo difícil pero de verdad me encantaría que lo hicieras de una manera perfecta, no quiero sonar muy mal, no fue tu intención pero me urge verlo como yo quiero, no tienes idea de cómo me gustan las personas confiadas que saben cómo satisfacer a una chica, soy un poco rara en ese sentido pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí que me ayudes, ¿Lo harías?) Yui hipnotizada asintió con la cabeza como una idiota, y sonreí pase mi mano por su rostro, luego le tire un trapo en la cara, tome la cubeta y me fui a la habitación.

(Oye, eso no se vale, utilizar tu cuerpo que ni siquiera es mío, además nunca me dejarías tenerte de esa manera, eso es injusto Kyoko, quiero una compensación, una que tenga que ver contigo desnuda) Saque el trapeador y comencé a limpiar el vómito del suelo, note que en algunas partes habían trozos de comida, fui por algo de papel higiénico y comencé a limpiarlos, hasta que me encontré con una parte de los dulces de Akari, supongo que a Yui no le cayó bien y por eso se enfermó.

(Está bien, pero nada sexual, ya sabes que no quiero que las cosas se den de esa manera, además fue divertido verte con esa cara de idiota accediendo a todo lo que decía, fue algo nuevo que creo que puedo usar en un futuro) Yui estaba limpiando el suelo cuando gruño, yo solo sonreí y continúe limpiado, no dijimos nada hasta que terminamos de limpiar todo, tome lo que quedo, lave los trapos y el trapeador, cuando termine de limpiar sentí que Yui me abrazaba por la espalda, cuando la mire parecía triste, ella comenzó a hablar con una voz ronca.

(No me gusta una novia manipuladora, quiero una que sea linda conmigo, que sea algo tímida pero también sea muy divertida, que me ame, no quiero una que use mis deseos en mi contra, eso no es divertido, yo quiero a mi Kyoko, la chica que es tímida conmigo, pero que siempre es divertida y está ahí para hacerme sonreír en las peores situaciones, que esta consiente de lo que quiero pero no lo use en mi contra pues sabe lo mucho que lo quiero pero que por ahora no lo puedo tener, no me gusta esa Kyoko) Me sentí mal con Yui al escucharla decir eso, con el corazón algo dolido la tome de las mejillas, la llene de besos otra vez, no quería que pensara que iba enserio solo era un pequeña bromita, pero creo que no lo pensé bien, después de todo ella quiere tener sexo conmigo, desde hace un buen tiempo, aprovecharme de algo que ella quiere hacer está mal, no debería hacerlo, no a Yui, ella nunca haría eso, la rodee con mis brazos, la llene de besos pidiéndole que me perdonara por actuar así, que nunca lo volvería hacer que nunca jugaría otra vez con sus sentimientos.

(Que tal si nos bañamos juntas, puedes lavarme, yo te lavare a ti, pero sin nada sexual, te amo Yui, perdóname por hacer eso, solo era una pequeña broma, no lo volveré a usar, te lo prometo, ahora que tal si vamos a la ducha también necesitas una) Yui sonrió me dio un beso y asintió con la cabeza, me mantuve pegada de Yui, no me quería separar, me seguía sintiendo muy mal por lo que hice, cuando llegamos a la ducha Yui la puso en agua tibia, nos pusimos las dos, me moje el pelo, apague la ducha para ahorrar agua, tome el champú y empecé a lavarme, Yui con una sonrisa me ayudo, yo la ayude a ella, tome el jabón, limpie su cuerpo con cuidado, no quería dejar nada sucio, cuando termine con su cuerpo pase a su cabello y viceversa, cuando estábamos enjabonadas, Yui volvió a poner el agua en tibia, las dos nos metimos en la ducha, nos limpiamos mutuamente, nos robábamos uno que otro beso, esto estaba reparando mi corazón, esta sensación de paz no la había tenido en mucho tiempo, cuando terminamos Yui lleno la tina de agua, nos metimos las dos, me abrace de ella, con una sonrisa comenzamos a besarnos.

(Me sorprende que te controlaras con todo esto Yui) Ella me beso mientras me ponía encima de ella, nos separamos para tomar aire y continuar con el beso.

(Sabes creo que estoy más controlada, después de todo una parte de mi deseo sexual lo descargue con esa almohada y con mi lengua mientras estaba lamiendo tus pezones, fue muy satisfactorio poder verte a ti también) Me sonroje pero continúe besándola, después de un rato nos separamos, Yui tomo las toallas de afuera y comenzó a secarme el cuerpo, sin antes vaciar la tina.

(Mmm un mensaje de Akari ha de ser importante, pocas veces me habla) Yui tomo su teléfono, aun sin dejar de sacarme el cuerpo, mire su teléfono el mensaje decía.

"Hoy las quiero a las dos en "Trajes Kawamuras" a las dos de la tarde, no falten o me las van a pagar

PD: Lo descontare de tu sueldo"

(¿Sueldo?) Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego de eso guardo el celular y se dirigió a buscar algo de ropa.

(Larga historia te la diré luego, por ahora creo que será mejor que busquemos algo de ropa, desayunemos, nos demos más amor y vayamos al lugar que nos dijo Akari, Dios sabe lo que nos pasaría si no llegamos a tiempo) Asentí con la cabeza, no quería llegar tarde a algo de Akari quien sabe que cosas terribles pueden llegar a pasar…


	21. Tarde

Yo suspire, me acomode más en los brazos de Yui, después de desayunar Yui mando a la lavandería nuestras almohadas, después de todo estaban llenas de vómito, cuando llego del lugar, yo la abrace suavemente, no fue por capricho por alguna razón yo quería un abrazo, ella me rodeo con sus brazos con una sonrisa, nos mantuvimos así un rato, pero quería sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo mostrándome su amor, esa sensación me encanta, ya lo hemos hecho este día, pero quiero quedarme con ella así toda la vida, sé que es imposible porque dentro de unas horas tenemos que salir a almorzar e ir donde Akari nos pidió que fuéramos, si no me equivoco la tienda de ropa elegante Kawamura, bonito lugar, ella separo el abrazo después de un rato, se quitó los zapatos, entro al apartamento tranquilamente, se fue a la habitación, yo la seguí de cerca le indique que se acercara a mí, quiero que me de otro abrazo, pero tiene que ser uno de oso, me acerque a su oreja, ella se quedó quieta, me miro confundida, en ese momento vi un leve sonrojo en su rostro, supuse que pensó en algo pervertido, me reí un poco al pensar que con solo acercarme, ella ya se pone como loca.

(Oye Yui, podemos ir a la cama) Ella abrió la boca, se quedó sin palabras, de repente sonrió de oreja a oreja, me tomo de la cadera, me dio un fuerte abrazo, eso era lo que yo quería por lo que la abrace de vuelta, el abrazo duro bastante, me encanto lo fuerte que era, yo la trataba de apretar de la misma manera pero yo no era tan fuerte como ella, hice mi mejor intento, de repente sentí que Yui tocaba de espalda de manera extraña, no entendí que era lo que ella hacía, así que la imite para que ver qué pasaba, ella de repente comenzó a lamer mi oreja, no hice nada, no me molestaba mucho la situación, hice lo mismo con ella, no sé porque pero quería jugar un poco con Yui, esto me parecía una forma coqueta de llevarla a la cama para que me diera un abrazo y muchos besos, después de otro rato, Yui tomo mis piernas, las coloco alrededor de su cintura, en ese momento comencé a sospechar que significaba todo esto, soy un poco más abierta con la relación pero aun no quiero hacerlo, aun no quiero hacer el amor con Yui.

Antes de retractarme ella ya me tenía agarra por la muñecas, levanto mi camisa con su boca, me dio varios besos antes de llegar a mis pezones, los lamio suavemente, trate de separarme pero Yui ya había perdido la cabeza, los comenzó a morder, no pude evitar gemir, se sentía bien pero mis extremidades se estaban poniendo frías otra vez, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora, le pedí que parara pero como era de esperarse no me puso atención, siguió con lo suyo, comencé a llorar, ella me empujo contra la cama, cuando vi el momento ataque.

(AHHHHGGGG) Ella cayo para atrás en el momento en que le di un golpe en el estómago seguido de una fuerte cachetada que le reventó la herida del rostro, ella se quedó aturdida, yo casi me desmayo, cuando abrí mis ojos Yui estaba corriendo hacia el baño, tarde un poco, pero me pude levantar, aturdida me choque contra la pared, Yui llego al botiquín que compre, lo abrió, busco algo para hacerse presión, metió la cara en el lavamanos, comenzó a echarse mucha agua, cuando el sangrado paro ella ejerció presión sobre la herida, después de un rato, el sangrado paro, ella se miró la herida, no era muy profunda pero se veía que dolía bastante.

(PERO QUE TE PASA, DESPUES DE PEDIR QUE ME ACUESTE CONTIGO ME GOLPEAS, QUE CLASE DE PERSONA HACE ESO) Yui parecía bastante enojada, eso solo hizo prender la chispa en mi interior, me acerque de la misma manera que ella, mostré los dientes, ella mostro los suyos, nos miramos unos segundos de manera desafiante, ella apretó sus puños, yo apreté los míos, ella alzo sus hombros mostrando poderío, yo me acerque aún más a ella, quedamos cara a cara, nos gruñimos.

(No me refería a tener sexo, quería que dieras besos y me abrazaras en la cama, aun no estoy lista, solo quería sentir tus brazos alrededor mío mientras me decías cuanto me amabas) Ella bajo sus hombros, su pose agresiva desapareció por completo, yo suspire, deje de estar agresiva también.

(Entonces no querías que lo hiciéramos, solo querías que te abrazara en la cama y te diera besos, nada sexual en todo eso, solo mostrarnos nuestro amor) Asentí con la cabeza, ella suspiro, miro al suelo, pateo el papel higiénico que se soltó cuando ella entro corriendo al baño.

(Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pensé que de verdad querías tener sexo conmigo, me ilusione bastante, perdón por siempre estar tomándole doble sentido a lo que dices, pero a lo mejor podemos usar la almohada me conformo con eso) Me acerque a ella, le di un beso, ella continuo con este, nos quedamos juntas un rato, ella me levanto y me sostuvo en sus brazos.

Me llevo a la habitación, se acostó conmigo en la cama, abrió sus brazos, yo me abalance sobre ella, me mantuve muy quieta, espere a que Yui me abrazara de vuelta pero eso no paso, cuando le mire ella me robo un beso, me envolvió en sus brazos, yo la abrace de inmediato, ambas nos comenzamos a restregar entre nosotras, no pude evitar meter mi rostro en sus pechos, me gustaban bastante, eran muy suaves, ella me mantuvo cerca mientras restregaba su cabeza en la mía, yo también lo hice, por alguna razón me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, después de un rato, ambas nos empezamos a decir cuánto nos amábamos, lentamente ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza mientras que me ponía encima suyo, me beso varias veces inclinando su cuello hacia mí para poder sentir más mis labios, de manera amorosa mordí su cuello, ella se rio, ya también me reí, esta sensación de felicidad me hacía sentir en paz, al menos en mayor medida que antes, a pesar de la situación deprimente que hizo que me terminara mudando con Yui, llegue aquí luego de que mi padre técnicamente matara a Yui, la revivieron en el hospital seguía tan preocupada por mí, me pidió que viviera con ella, me sorprendí, accedí, al principio no vivíamos directamente juntas, ella seguía recuperándose en el hospital, ahora no ha pasado ni un mes viviendo juntas, ya hemos tenido peleas, hemos llorado, nos vimos masturbarnos con una almohada, acariciamos nuestros pechos, todo eso en tan poco tiempo, pero el resultado es el mismo, yo la amo y ella me ama a mí.

(Oye Kyoko, quieres saber algo, sobre lo que dije de la almohada, no era una broma, pero esto sí) Me levante un poco para mirarla a los ojos, gire confundida la cabeza, ella paso su mano por mi rostro, luego por mi cuello, cuando pensaba que algo malo había a pasar ella ataco mi punto débil, empecé a reírme mientras caía para atrás, trate de detenerla pero no sirvió de nada, con una sonrisa ella continuo con las cosquillas, busque su propio punto débil que estaba cerca del pie, en su tobillo, ella agarro mi pie, me quito la media, comenzó a darme cosquillas en mi pie, comenzamos una pelea de cosquillas, ella uso dos mano, quede inmovilizada un rato, pero cuando logre doblarme comencé a atacarla también, ambas continuamos así un rato, cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi pie, mire abajo, Yui estaba lamiendo mi pie.

(Oye que haces, tenemos que... Parar, si comenzamos algo con una almohada, llegaremos tarde donde Akari) Sin importarle tomo una de las almohadas de la cama, me sonroje, Yui continuo lamiendo mi pie, eso me gusto, se bajó los pantalones mientras me daba una a mí, comenzó a lamer mi pulgar, se lo metió a la boca.

(No sabía que tuvieras este fetiche Kyoko, me parece encantador, además que me dejes lamerte en algunos lugares con su límite, me encanta, me pone traviesa) Tome las esposas y se las puse pero solo logre ponérsela en una mano, mire la hora, las 10 de la mañana, no llegaremos a tiempo a este paso, tome débil el celular de Yui, le envié un mensaje a Akari diciéndole que llegaríamos algo tarde, ella me pidió una explicación, débil le dije que Yui estaba haciendo algo raro con mis pies, ella escribió:

"Con que fetiche de pies, interesante, disfrútenlo, les daré el beneficio de llegar a las 3, pero no se atrevan a llegar más tarde"

Solté el teléfono, entonces Yui lo tomo, de repente lo puso en cámara frontal, grabo como lamia mis pies, eso de alguna forma de excito más, me quite toda la ropa, ella se quitó la suya.

(Como Ahghhh, llegamos a esto Ñamm) Ella se detuvo, me miro, levanto el teléfono, puso la almohada entre mis piernas, coloco la suya contra la mía, volteo el teléfono hacia nosotras, se puso encima mío, coloco sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza, levante mis manos, coloque sus esposas, ella suspiro, se movió suavemente, esa presión me causo un gran placer, arquee mi espalda, ella aprovecho para lamer mis pezones, se lo permití, ella los lamio en círculos, eso me volvió loca, puse mis manos contra las sabanas, las agarre apretándolas con fuerza mientras gemía, ella paso las esposas por detrás de mi cuello, me beso, continúe con el beso metiendo mi lengua en su boca, ella la chupo, yo chupe la suya, pase mis manos por su cabeza, la acerque a mí, ella aumentaba la velocidad de su embestida en mis caderas, me quede aturdida por el inmenso placer, esto era algo aún mejor, sentir su calor contra mí es muy satisfactorio, de hecho me pone aun sensible.

(Kyoko, hagámoslo directamente, quiero sentirte) Des asentí con la cabeza una y otra vez, no podíamos hacerlo así, por más raro que suene, si ella me llega a tocar directamente tendré otro ataque de pánico, tiene que ver con lo que viví en mi infancia, pero no es eso del todo, hay algo detrás de todo esto que no me deja, me pone nerviosa, todo se me sube a la cabeza, solo me queda desmayarme para liberar la presión, es poco para el tiempo que llevamos besándonos, lo sé, pero solo quiero ir lentamente con Yui, no quiero que mi experiencia sea algo horrible, quiero que sea un momento lleno de sentimientos, de amor, de paz interna, quiero que todo esté bien para que yo pueda dejarme llevar, pero el miedo y mis recuerdos no me dejan avanzar, perdón Yui, pero tendrás que ser muy paciente conmigo, te amo, pero no soy capaz, si lo hacemos, no creo que sea algo que yo quiera recordar después, creo que sería peor, solo tenme paciencia.

(No puedo, si lo hacemos, tendré otro ataque pánico, quiero darme un tiempo, Aggggagghg, quiero pensarlo, quiero tener todo bien, sé que pienso mucho en mí, pero, Maldición justo ahí, solo que, si lo hacemos, esa experiencia no será bonita como esta, terminaremos, pero, yo estaré llorando, tú te culparas, todo saldrá mal, solo espérame, te prometo que cuando llegue el día, lo haremos y será algo que nunca vamos a olvidar, aunque creo, que, Yui mas fuerte, usa más fuerza en la parte de abajo, como decía, Ñanmmg así, yo seré una máquina, porque no te dejare dormir, aunque yo sea el uke) Ella sonrió, me beso, yo continúe con el beso, la abrace, me sentía cerca, estaba a punto de llegar, clave mis uñas en la espalda de Yui, provoque un gran gemido.

(Entiendo, esperare, por cierto, clávalas más a fondo, me gusta así) Eso hice, estaba a punto de llegar Yui también por lo que podía ver en su rostro, cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo, con un gemido nos corrimos en las almohadas, la sensación de como mi clítoris se golpeaba contra la almohada que era presionada por las caderas de Yui me llevaron a esto, ella también se corrió, nos abrazamos, solté sus esposas, ella cayo exhausta a mi lado, cuando mire el reloj me sorprendí, era medio día, mire a Yui, ella estaba dormida, tome su teléfono, acabe el video, puse una alarma para dentro de 1 hora y media, llegaremos justo a tiempo, pero supongo que esta pequeña siesta, nos ayudara a reponernos un poco, bese a Yui, ella me abrazo mientras dormía, cerré mis ojos, me acomode en su pecho y me quede dormida...

Desperté por la alarma levante a Yui, ella fastidiada giro sobre la cama, la bese, al despertarse miro la hora, al principio se asustó pero le conté lo del mensaje se calmó luego asintió con la cabeza, tomamos una ducha rápida, teníamos que quitarnos el sudor, nos vestimos, luego nos fuimos a la estación de trenes, pagamos todos los pasajes, nos sentamos en el tren, nos quedamos dormidas nuevamente, al llegar nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a la tienda, Yui abrió la puerta, ambas nos quedamos impactadas por la belleza del lugar...


End file.
